Severus et la potion interdite
by Rose Moumoune -C.Fleur de rose
Summary: Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry
1. Chapter 1 : La potion interdite

**Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super et génialissime Beta:** Hellwenna ! :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

* * *

Severus venait de passer une journée éprouvante. Une fois encore, il avait dû supporter des élèves incompétents, incapables de faire la différence entre une potion de ressoudage utilisé par les médicomages et une potion de somnifère. Pourtant, ces deux potions étaient très différentes. L'une était très dense et opaque tandis que l'autre était translucide et légère.

Toutes les semaines, il était obligé de rattraper les erreurs de ses élèves car, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'un de ces incompétents ne confonde deux ingrédients et ne fassent une catastrophe. Severus voulait des vacances. Il avait besoin de trèèèès longues vacances. Mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir. Après tout il avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore. Une promesse qu'il ne pouvais pas rompre.

L'ancien directeur était un mage puissant. Il avait tout prévu. Il avait demandé à Severus de ne pas lasser Drago commettre son meurtre car Voldemort en voudrait à la vie du jeune Serpentard. Il fallait donc que la cible de Voldemort soit le Maître des potions. Pour éviter à Severus une mort certaine, Dumbledore avait donné au sombre professeur une recette. Celle d'une potion interdite. Elle avait l'incroyable faculté de pouvoir soigner de très graves blessures mais, lors de la période de guérison le coeur de l'individu cessait de battre si bien qu'il semblait mort quelques instants. Il subsistait néanmoins quelques séquelles après son réveil.

Elle avait été interdite car sa confection était des plus difficiles. Si l'on se trompait dans l'une des étapes, on fabriquait un puissant poison. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de ne pas sauver la personne mais de la faire agoniser en lui donnant l'impression que ses os fondent. Mais le vieux mage était persuadé que Severus était l'un des seuls à pouvoir la réaliser. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Quand Voldemort s'en était prit à lui, Severus avait peur pour deux raisons. La première qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'administrer l'antidote et la deuxième qu'il ait raté son seul moyen de survivre. Après tout, qui aurait envie de sentir ses os fondre ? Severus ne voulait pas mourir mais, si cela devait arriver, il préférerait que ce soit rapide. Il avait donc intérêt de l'avoir bien réussie.

Quand il fut sur le point de mourir, il prit la seringue qu'il avait gardée précieusement dans sa poche et s'administra la potion. Le geste fut discret puisqu'il avait pris soin de cacher l'action sous sa cape noire.

Severus survécu. Et il avait une dette envers un vieux fou. L'ancien sorcier avait demandé à ce qu'il reste à son poste enseignant au minimum deux ans après la fin de la guerre.

-Il aurait pu demander une infinité d'autres choses et la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit c'est que m'obliger à supporter tous ces morveux. Quel vieux fou...

McGonagall,la nouvelle directrice, avait demandé au professeur de potions d'étiqueter toutes ses fioles et d'en faire l'inventaire. Severus était par conséquent dans sa réserve.

-Comme si je n'avais que cela à faire ! Râlât-il.

Il continua à pester seul. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, un petit détail lui avait échappé. Il avait laissé la porte de la réserve ouverte. Ce détail vous paraît-il insignifiant ? Et bien pour un Maître des potions il était dangereux de ne pas faire attention à cela puisqu'un élément perturbateur pourrait le mettre en danger. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Un chat appartenant à Lison Dethaner, une Serpentard de première année avait pénétré dans la salle. Il poursuivait une souris. Il entra et ressortit à toute vitesse. Entre temps il s'était faufilé entre les jambes de Severus lui faisant perdre équilibre. Il emporta quelques fioles avec lui dans sa chute.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il venait de faire la pire erreur possible pour un Maître des potions… Il avait mélangé des potions sans savoir desquelles il s'agissait. Ce qui, en soit, peux être très dangereux.

Il eut les bons réflexes. Il lança trois sorts. Le premier pour fermer la porte, le deuxième pour dissiper les vapeurs et le troisième pour nettoyer le sol. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque, Severus se préoccupa de son état. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, aucune douleur et pas de troisième jambe. (« ouf » pensa-t-il). Il avait néanmoins quelques coupures dues aux morceaux de verres brisés. Il prit donc la direction de l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, il allât voir l'infirmière.

-Madame Pomfresh, j'aurais besoin de vos services. Si possible je souhaiterai être soigné à l'écart des élèves. Vous savez bien à quel point leur présence m'insupporte.

L'infirmière le fixa avec curiosité et incompréhension.

-Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes vous ? Je connais pourtant le nom de tous les élèves...mais je ne vous ai jamais vu.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire à vos blagues qui manquent cruellement de goût.

-Oh ! Sursauta Madame Pomfresh. Jeune homme, vous saignez ! Venez là que je vous soigne !

-Jeune homme ? Je suis bien trop vieux pour que vous m'appeliez ainsi.

-Vieux ? Mais je ne vois qu'un jeune homme d'environ 18 ou 19 ans devant moi.

Severus resta immobile un instant puis invoqua un miroir.

Ses membres le lâchèrent.

-Ce n'est pas possible ...

Roque avait rajeunit. Il était retourné a ses 19 ans.

* * *

 **Que va faire Severus ?**

 **1/ il va profiter de sa nouvelle chance pour devenir une personne gentille, attentionné et amical !**

 **2/ il va essayer de faire un antidote, la raté et se transforme en poisson-chat.**

 **3/ il va aller manger, après tout il n'a rien avalé depuis longtemps...**


	2. Chapter 2 : La decision de la directrice

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super et génialissime Beta:** Hellwenna ! :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Merci à ce qui lise mon histoire ça me fait très plaisir ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !**

 **Malheureusement personne ne se transformera en poisson-chat dans ce chapitre ! Désolé de vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il avait rajeuni. Il ressemblait à l'un des nombreux morveux qu'abritait le château. Mais qu'allait-il faire ?

L'infirmière commença à soigner Severus pendant que celui-ci était trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir.

Il reprit conscience uniquement lorsque la nouvelle directrice franchie le seul de la porte.

-Alors, qui est-cet élèves qui vous semble suspect ?

-C'est lui Madame, l'infirmière désigna Severus d'un geste de la main.

-Suspect ? Moi ? Mais depuis le temps que l'on se côtoie, vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître l'un de vos collègue ?

Mcgonagall regarda l'individu qui se trouvait en face qu'elle.

-Severus ? Hésita-t-elle.

-Qui d'autre ?

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment sous le choc. Comment un adolescent de 19 ans aux traits de bon élève pourrait-il être leur grognon et antipathique collègue : Severus Snape.

Mcgonagall prit la situation très au sérieux. Elle demanda au « jeune » homme de la suivre dans son bureau. Elle voulait être sur de ne pas s'être trompé.

Une fois dans son bureau la discutions put reprendre.

-Alors ? J'attends des explications.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

-Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est : comment !

-Un accident parvenu par votre faute. En étiquettent mes étagères, certaines de mes potions se sont renversé. Et voilà le résulta.

-Et comment puis-je vérifie qu'il s'agit bien de vous ?

-Vous avez raison de vous méfier. Je vais pouvoir partir loin du château. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à essayer de vous dire que je suis Severus Snape.

-Calmez vous ! Je ne vous demande qu'une simple preuve. Je vais te poser une question simple : Lors de notre première rencontre quelle est la première chose que je vous ai dit ?

-tu te moques de moi ? Tu ose me poser une question piège ! Tu n'avais rien dit, j'ai juste eu le droit à un regard de votre part !

-Severus, c'est vraiment toi ?

-Depuis le temps que j'essaye de te l'expliquer !

Les deux collègue réfléchir à des solutions possibles face à cette situation. Severus ne connaissait aucune potion rajeunissante et par conséquent il ignorée les effets secondaires et la durée du rajeunissement. De plus, il ne connaissait aucun antidote. Il demanda à la directrice un accès à tous les ouvrages du château pour faire des recherches.

-Malheureusement, je crois bien que la condition que je vais t'imposer ne vas pas te plaire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu pourras faire tes recherche uniquement si tu deviens un élève de 7eme année. On dira que tu es un orphelin de guerre qui a perdu sa famille à cause de Voldemort et que tu avais passé un grand nombre d'année à te cacher de lui car il en voulait à ta famille et à toi.

-Quoi ? Moi élève ? Plutôt mourir que revivre mes années d'études !

-Severus comprends moi ! Je ne serais pas en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi un jeune homme se promène dans le château et à accès à presque toutes les salles du château.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en mes compétences ? Je sais être discret ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses cela !

-Mais j'y suis obligée. Je te laisse deux jours de congé pour voir si les effets s'estompe. Si rien de change d'ici là, tu deviendras élèves et suivra un parcours scolaire aménagé. Et tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Je vois. Je n'approuve pas ta décision. Je vais être obligé de trouver une solution dans les deux jours.

Severus commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Une dernière chose.

-Oui.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui je t'interdis formellement de me tutoyer.

-Tss...Qu'il en soit ainsi ma très cher directrice qui mérite tous mon respect.

Severus s'inclina devant elle comme pour se moquer d'elle et partis dans ses appartements.

* * *

Les deux jours passèrent et rien n'avais changé. Severus avait toujours l'apparence d'un étudiant.

Mcgonagall avait fait appel à un autre professeur de potion qui le remplacera temporairement.

Mcgonagall et lui eurent une grande discussion dans laquelle la directrice lui donna toute les instructions dont il avait besoin. Severus étais résigné à devenir temporairement un étudiant. Mcgonagall avait placé Severus dans la maison Griffondor. Il avait essayer de faire changer la décision « stupide » qu'avait prise son ancienne collègue mais elle resta impartiale. Il dut donc accepter.

-Il faudra aussi changer ton nom.

-Severus Rogue, est-ce que cela te...vous... convient ?

-D'accord à partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus Severus Snape mais Severus Rogue.

* * *

 **Que va faire Severus dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **1/ il va faire en sorte qu'on organise une** ** _mégafête_** **chez les G** ** _riffondors_** **pour son arrivée et que celle-ci tourne mal pour faire perdre un maximum de point à sa nouvelle maison.**

 **2/ Devenir admiratif devant le bon sens d'Ermione et la vénéré comme une déesse.**

 **3/ Se téléporter en Indonésie.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une partie de cache-cache

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super et génialissime Beta:** Hellwenna ! :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Héhé tout le monde voici le chapitre 3 ! A vos lunettes ! bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

 _Elle en a de bonnes cette vieille folle. Elle veut que je profite de la nouvelle chance qui m'est offerte ? Et elle croit réellement que la meilleure manière de commençer cette nouvelle vie est de me coller Potter comme responsable ? Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne va pas continuer à m'expliquer les recoins du château parce que je commence vraiment à perdre patience. Je devrais peut être me perdre. Ce serait drôle de voir Potter paniquer à l'idée d'avoir égaré l'innocent nouveau petit Gryffondor._

 _Peut être que je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Mcgonagall a raison, je devrais profiter de ma nouvelle situation._

Pendant de Potter m'expliquait ce que je savais déjà (et mille fois mieux que lui) je commençais à changer de direction de manière discrète. Potter aussi incompétent soit-il n'avait pas encore remarqué la distance qui commençais à nous séparer. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, j'étais dans un autre couloir.

 _Bon maintenant, je devrais peut être aller attendre près du bureau de Mcgonagall. Il mettra sûrement un moment avant de venir lui dire qu'il ne sait pas où je suis. J'ai hâte de voir l'expression de sa panique._

Je me suis assis près des escaliers qui menaient au bureau de la Directrice et attendis assis.

Enfin seul. Il n'y a pas à dire : seule la solitude me convient. Personne pour me déranger, personne pour me regarder, personne pour me juger. Les ténèbres sont vraiment faites pour les êtres comme moi. Un jour je disparaîtrais comme une ombre. Sans bruit et sans larmes…personne ne me pleurera … Ce n'est pas comme si j'en étais triste...après tout c'est le prix à payer pour ce que j'ai fait...tu me manques… Tu me manques tellement…Lily...

-Mais qui avons-nous là ? Une nouvelle tête ? Et un Gryffondor qui plus est ? Comment se fait-il que tu arrives seulement maintenant à Poudlard ? Ah, j'oubliais la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort.

-Je suis d'accord, les Gryffondors sont des incompétent. Mais bon j'en fait partie maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Oh, un Gryffondor qui avoue que son existence est une erreur, qui aurait cru que ce jour arriverait !

-Drago, je te pris de me parler sur un autre ton !

Le regard du jeune blond se remplit de surprise.

 _Oh merde, il m'a sûrement reconnu..._

-Je vois que tu connais mon nom. Mais je ne connais pas le tien ?

 _Si seulement il savait._

-Je suis Severus Rogue

-Rogue, J'aime ton audace dommage que tu ne sois pas un Serpentard !

-C'est ce que m'avait dit mon oncle… que si je venais à Poudlard, je serais sans nul doute un Serpentard comme lui mais, il faut croire que même lui ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

 _C'est plutôt amusant de se critiquer soit même._

-Oh ton oncle était de notre maison ?

-Oui.

-Son nom ?

-Severus Snape.

Grand silence.

 _Quel spectacle. Même si Drago est l'une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus, je dois avouer que le voir avec une telle expression est…plaisante._

-Mais Severus n'a pas de frère ni de sœur...comment pourrait-il avoir un neveux ?

-Il faut croire qu'il t'a menti.

-Il ne le ferait pas !

-Pourtant, il avait une petite sœur. Maria. Ma mère. Mon oncle ne connaissait pas son existence jusqu'à ce que ma mère aille à sa rencontre il y a quelques années. Il lui a demandé de cacher leurs liens familiaux. Après tout, cela aurait pu être dangereux qu'il nous trouve.

-Qui ça ?

-Ah, Drago j'ai beau avoir entendu beaucoup de bien de toi, je me vois déçus de t'entendre poser une question aussi stupide. Il n'y a pas si longtemps nous étions en guerre contre l'un des plus puissants fou du monde magique. De qui voudrais-tu que ma famille et moi-même nous nous cachions ?

-Oh, je vois mais, maintenant que la guerre est finie pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

-Ma mère est morte. Je suis allé vivre chez mon oncle au début de l'année parce que je n'avais nulle part où allé. Mais je suis plus une gène qu'un neveu à ses yeux. Il ne voulait sans doute pas qu'on sache qu'il est venu en aide à quelqu'un. Avant que la guerre se termine, mon existence est restée secrète et j'ai vécu chez les Moldus. Je ne pouvais pas venir à Poudlard sans rattraper mon retard. J'ai revu tout le programme en quelques mois grâce à lui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fait ma rentrée en même temps que vous. Voilà as-tu d'autres questions ou vas-tu me laisser enfin seul ?

-Tu vivais chez Severus ? Même moi je n'y suis jamais allé !

-Faut croire qu'il ne t'aime pas autant que tu le voudrais.

Drago rougit de colère.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu cherches les emmerdes ?

Drago sortit sa baguette.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi susceptible à mon propos. Qui aurait cru qu'il sortirait sa baguette pour une réflexion sur lui et son parrain ? Ralala, comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Je suis en train de me relâcher. J'agis comme un gamin. Je devrais calmer les choses.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pardonne moi. Pourrais-tu ranger ta baguette.

-Pas avant te t'avoir transformé en rat !

-LACHE TOUT DE SUITE TA BAGUETTE MALFOY !

Et voilà LE Gryffondor qui vient à mon secours. C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui.

-Tss... On se reverra petit imbécile. Et la prochaine fois Potter ne sera pas là pour te venir en aide.

 _Si seulement il savait que j'aurais pu riposter aisément à son attaque. Mais bon je n'ai pas le droit sinon la vieille pie va me virer du château. Pfff, je ne peux vraiment pas m'amuser. À quoi ça sert d'être jeune de nouveau si on n'a pas le droit d'humilier les autres ?_

-Ça va, rien de casser ?

-Non, tout va bien. Avais-je dit en lui faisant mon plus faux sourire.

-Hum, t'inquiète pas Drago fait le rustre mais, au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien.

 _Qu-Quoi ? Potter a fait un compliment à Malfoy ? Ahah, je n'ai peut être pas uniquement rajeuni j'ai peut être changé d'univers._

-Bon on y va et ne te perds pas cette fois.

-Hum...

* * *

 **Que va-t-il arriver à Severus dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **1/ Il va réellement se perdre dans le château et attrapera froid.**

 **2/ Retrouver son apparence de vieux grincheux en pleine classe devant le regard de tout ses camarades de classe.**

 **3/ Il va faire partie de l'équipe de** **Quidditch** **en tant qu'attrapeur !**


	4. Chapter 4:A la rencontre des Griffondors

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super et génialissime Beta:** Hellwenna ! :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 4 bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _M'être éclipsé quelque instant avait permis que j'échappe à la suite de la visite du château. Potter me mena donc jusqu'aux dortoirs. Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle commune. Enfin, je dirais plutôt, jusqu'à cette répugnante salle commune._

 _Les couleurs de Gryffondor ne sont vraiment pas à mon goût. Rien ne vaut le vert. La salle commune de Serpentard semblait plus calme et de sereine alors qu'ici je percevais du désordre et du bruit._

-Nous y voilà ! Tu dois être impatient de savoir où tu vas être logé, non ?

-Pas vraiment. À vrai dire je m'en fiche.

-D'une certaine manière ça me rassure. Il y a eu quelques problèmes pour te trouver une place dans le dortoir. Vois-tu cette année les dortoirs sont plus que pleins. Après tout, l'ouverture d'une 7eme année d'études a mis un sacré bazar. Mcgonagall a tout de même réussi à créer un système qui permet de placer tous les élèves de façon convenable…

-Où veux tu en venir ?

-Mais il ne reste plus de place à l'heure actuelle. La seule solution qu'ils nous reste est que je partage ma chambre avec toi.

-Non ce n'est pas possible...

-Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas très envie de partager la chambre du préfet de ta maison mais nous n'avons aucune autre solution.

-Mais les chambres des préfets ne possèdent qu'un seul lit !

-Oh, je vois que tu es bien renseigné mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous avons aménagé le débarras pour qu'il devienne ta chambre. Tu viens, on va t'installer ?

Potter semblait appréhender une contestation de ma part. Mais au point où j'en étais, partager une chambre avec lui ne ferai que me motiver à trouver une solution rapidement.

-Ta chambre est au fond.

-Il faut que je traverse la tienne pour la rejoindre ?

-Je le crains.

-Tsss

Potter me regarda avec un air d'abruti. Était-il surpris de m'entendre pester ? Après tout, mon apparence de bon élève laisse à penser que je suis une personne aimante. Pff que les gens pouvaient être stupides. Je suis parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mcgonagall avait pris soin de déplacer une partie de mes affaires mais bien sûr, elle n'avait prit que le nécessaire.

-Vivement que ça redevienne comme avant !

Ce soir-là je me perdis tellement dans mes recherches que je ne vis pas le temps passer. Le matin était là et je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

*toc toc *

-Severus, il faut se dépêcher sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de petit-déjeuner !

 _« Severus » ? Depuis quand il s'autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom ? Mais qu'il en soit ainsi, après tout je suis une nouvelle fois un élève de Poudlard._

-Severus , tu m'entends ?

J'ouvris la porte et partis en direction de la grande salle. Potter s'empressa de me suivre tout en sautillant pour mettre sa chaussure.

-Severus, attends je vais te présenter aux autres !

-Non merci ce n'est pas la peine.

En entrant dans la grande salle je me rendis compte que mes mauvaises habitudes commençaient à revenir. En effet, je m'étais dangereusement rapproché de la table des Serpentards.

(Mince mauvaise table)

Je sentis un bras sur mes épaules.

-J'insiste ! Je vais te présenter !

( Il ne peut pas me lâcher deux minutes celui là !)

Je dus dont me résigner une fois de plus à faire ce qu'on me disait. Je me suis assis à côté de Potter qui me présenta à tout ces stupides Gryffondors que je connaissais déjà.

-Je vais faire un tour de table rapide. Voici Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna une Serdaigle qui aime nous tenir compagnie de temps en temps malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas sa table.

Potter commença à manger tranquillement.

-Harry, le repris Hermione, tu as oublié de nous le présenter.

-oumtf... *avale* .. Pardon ! Je vous présente Severus Rogue, il est nouveau ici mais, en 7eme année.

-Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te dirigeais vers les Serpentards si tu es nouveau. Si je peux te donner un conseil ne t'approche pas trop d'eux. Ils sont vicieux !

-Je me passerais bien de tes conseils le roux mais, merci.

-Je sens en toi comme une aura familière... je ne sais pas exactement laquelle mais, elle me semble … presque habituelle, dit soudain Luna alors qu'un grand silence avait commencé à régner dans la discussion.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, repris Potter, Severus était caché chez les Moldus pendant presque toute sa vie ! C'est impossible que tu connaisses son aura !

-Ah !

-Qui a-t-il Hermione ? Dit Weasley.

-Tu porte le même prénom que Snape !

-Oh mais c'est vrai ! Confirma le roux.

-Tiens en parlant de lui cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. J'ai entendu dire que c'est la première fois qu'il ne fait pas cours pendant plus de deux jours de suite. Vous pensez qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ? Dit Hermione plutôt inquiété.

-Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas une grande perte. Au contraire, nous perdrons beaucoup moins de points grâce à son absence !

-Ron ! Je parle sérieusement !

-Moi aussi ! Ce prof n'est bon qu'à nous rabaisser ! Et tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Quand le chat n'est pas là, les rats dansent !

-Ce sont les _souris_ qui dansent, pas les rats !

-Bon arrêtez de vous disputer un peu, les amoureux !

-Désolé...

Le silence revint à mon grand plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que Potter ne le brise. (maudit soit-il!)

-En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

Alors, celle là, c'était la meilleure. Je refusais que Potter s'apitoie sur mon sort. Il en était strictement HORS DE QUESTION !

-Il est juste parti en vacances.

Tous les Gryffondors à une distance suffisante pour m'entendre se tournèrent dans ma direction avec le même regard interrogatif. Je soupirai puis répondit simplement.

-Il faut le comprendre avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé, n'importe qui aurait besoin de vacances, non ? Je suis même surpris qu'il ai tenu aussi longtemps.

-Mais... comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-Suis-je obligé de vous répondre ?

-Je ne t'obligerai à rien mais, nous aimerions savoir...

-Et bien c'est très simple, je le sais parce qu'il est mon oncle.

Une bonne partie de la table des Gryffondors poussa un sifflement de surprise. Les murmures commençaient.

-Vous avez entendu ? Quelqu'un savait que Snape avait de la famille ?

-Le neveu de cette ordure ? Il ne doit pas valoir plus que lui !

-Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse être à Gryffondor !

Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé dernièrement, j'avais appris à relativiser. Je venais de me mettre une bonne partie des Gryffondors à dos mais, au moins, je n'aurais pas à sympathiser avec eux. Et puis étant donné que ce sont des gentils petits Gryffondors, ils ne me feront rien. Dans le pire des cas j'aurais le droit à quelques regards noirs ou petites rumeurs mais rien de bien méchant. J'allais enfin pouvoir être tranquille.

C'était sans compter sur Potter qui commençait à me coller et me suivre absolument partout. Que ce soit pour se mettre à côté de moi en cours ou pour les repas. Et même lorsque je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ma vie commençait à être infernale. Je ne pouvais pas aller chercher les ouvrages dont j'avais besoin tant que ce crétin était dans les parages.

Je m'étais décidé à ne pas m'énerver dans l'immédiat. Pour les livres je passais commande à la directrice le matin et je les retrouvais le soir sur mon bureau. J'avais formellement interdit à Potter d'entrer dans ma chambre sous peine de lui exploser la cervelle. Il l'avait prit sur le ton de la rigolade mais il ne me fallut qu'un regard pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas pour faire de l'humour.

Les jours passèrent mais toujours rien ! Aucune piste et aucun nouveau symptôme.

J'étais fatigué, à bout de force.

En même temps, il fallait dire que je ne dormais pas beaucoup. Et un jour ce qui devait arriver arriva : je m'écroula d'épuisement au beau milieu de la journée sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passe dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **1/ Severus va être plongé dans un profond sommeil, où seul le baiser d'un prince pourra le réveiller et va donc rester endormi jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

 **2/ Severus rêve qu'il est danseur en Nouvelle Zélande et à son réveille décider de changer radicalement de vie.**

 **3/ Severus meurt de fatigue et c'est la fin de l'histoir** e


	5. Chapter 5: Princess Griffon

**.**

 **Severus et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super et génialissime Beta:** Hellwenna ! :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Merci a tous ceux qui me suive et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je venais de me réveiller dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. À mon chevet se trouvait Mcgonagall apparemment soucieuse et inquiète. Je ne devais vraiment pas être beau à voir dans cet état d'extrême fatigue pour qu'elle me prête autant d'attention.

-Tu es enfin réveillé. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Si je suis obligé de vous vouvoyer, veillez en faire de même.

-Je vois que vous récupérez vite.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas souffrant. Je me suis juste senti fatigué, rien de plus.

Mcgonagall me regardait comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle allait m'annoncer quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire. Que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir cette fois ? N'avais-je pas déjà donné assez de ma personne en jouant les élèves attentifs et respectueux ?

-Allez crachez le morceau. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Severus, je sais combien ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne vas pas te plaire...

-Je n'en doute pas et donc ?

-À partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que tu interrompes tes recherches jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu n'as plus accès à tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Avais-je dit en me redressant.

-Si, je le peux.

-Je suis si près du but. J'ai réussi à lister presque toutes les potions que je possédais et ai identifié quelques une des potions qui se sont renversées ! Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une solution dans les quelques jours qui suivent ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de continuer ! Il s'agit de moi et de personne d'autre ! C'est à moi de décider !

-Severus calmez vous ! Je suis obligée de vous faire cesser vos recherches ! Avez-vous vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Si vous continuez vous allez mourir d'épuisement avant même d'avoir trouvé une quelconque solution.

-Je peux en faire un peu moins. Je pourrai continuer à faire mes recherches tranquillement sans faire trop d'efforts.

-Severus ce n'est pas négociable. J'ai déjà vidé votre chambre de vos livres de potions. Il ne reste plus que tes manuels scolaires. Je veux que tu te reposes un maximum et quand j'estimerai que tu vas mieux, je t'autoriserai à continuer tes recherches.

Elle partit sans même se retourner. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'étais persuadé que je devais être maudit. Peut-être que la situation amusait Mcgonagall et qu'elle était continuellement en train de chercher le moyen de me rendre de plus en plus fou. Et elle y parvenait de mieux en mieux. Si c'était la guerre qu'elle voulait et bien elle allait l'avoir !

J'avais pu sortir de l'infirmerie avant le repas. En traversant les couloirs, j'avais l'impression d'être au cœur des discutions. Tous les élèves me fixaient. Mais quelque chose était différent. Pour la première fois je me sentais légèrement gêné. Mais pourquoi cela m'atteignait-il ? Par le passé je n'avais jamais fait attention aux marmonnements. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre. C'était la première fois de ma vie que les gens parlaient dans mon dos sans se moquer de moi. Mais alors de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

En me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Un groupe de filles me barrait le passage:

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais passer.

Toutes les filles firent un sursaut. Elles me lancèrent des sourires et semblaient surexcitées de me voir. J'avais pu entendre qu'elles marmonnaient des choses comme « c'est lui ? Oh~ mon dieu il a tellement de chance ! », « qui aurait cru que lui et ... » « je voudrais tellement être à sa place ! ».

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant mon sommeil ? La situation devenait vraiment de plus en plus gênante.

Au moment où je franchissais la porte de la grande salle dans l'intention de manger, un grand silence s'installa. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. J'avais décidé de ne pas me faire remarquer en tant qu'élève. J'avais bien compris que c'était raté même si je n'en connaissais pas la raison.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers la table des Gryffondors et suis allé rejoindre ceux qui étaient momentanément mes camarades. Je me suis installé à côté de Potter et avais commencé à me servir. Au moment où j'allais me servir l'un de ces succulent sablés, ma main percuta celle de Potter. Je m'étais immédiatement excusé mais la réaction de Potter allait au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Il était devenu rouge pivoine, avait prit ses affaires et était parti à toute vitesse de la Grande Salle.

Des sifflements et des exclamations commencèrent à retentir.

-Wouhou ! Regardez-moi ces deux là !

-Mais alors les rumeurs sont peut-être vraies ! Génial !

-Ils sont vraiment trop mignons !

-Mon dieu tu crois qu'ils l'ont déjà fait ?!

Le brouhaha devenait insupportable. J'avais avalé ma dernière bouchée et étais parti rejoindre ma chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Potter, je l'aperçus devant son bureau, la tête posée entre ses bras. Je m'étais approché et avais déposé ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Sa tête se tourna vers moi et il essaya de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fallut donc que je commence la discution.

-Potter, pourrais-tu m'expliquer toute cette agitation dans la Grande Salle ? Cela peut paraître prétentieux mais on dirait que je suis devenu le centre d'intérêt de ces stupides adolescents et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Le visage de Potter était redevenu rouge. Il commençait à être paniqué et à montrer des signes de détresse. On aurait dit qu'à la moindre opportunité, il se serait enfui.

-Potter ?

-Je … Je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute.

-Oui, mais encore ?

-Alors… personne ne t'a raconté ?

-Bon tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du chaudron et me dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il se passe !

-Si tu insistes... Tu te souviens de quoi avant que tu te sois évanoui hier ?

-Que nous étions en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'extérieur du château. Mais mes souvenirs restent flous, j'étais trop fatigué pour faire attention à ce qui m'entourait. Pourquoi ?

-Hum, je comprends mieux. Figure-toi que Drago a voulu s'en prendre à toi. Il avait commencé à te rabaisser mais, ta seule réaction a été de bailler. Il l'a mal prit et a failli utiliser la force. Je suis intervenu mais, avant de commencer à me disputer avec lui, tu as commencé à te comporter bizarrement. J'ai voulu savoir ce que tu avais et quand j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule, tu t'es effondré dans mes bras.

Le visage de Potter devenait de plus en plus rouge, bien que je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible.

-Et je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et voilà

-C'est tout ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut causer autant de raffut autour de ma personne.

-Et bien. En fait... comment dire...on va dire que les rumeurs circulent extrêmement vite ici.

-Des rumeurs ?

-Oui.

-Es-tu stupide ou le fais-tu exprès ? Je veux savoir quel genre de rumeurs !

Potter prit une grande inspiration.

-Comme tu dois le savoir beaucoup me considèrent comme un héros de guerre et quand quelque chose m'arrive, il y a tout de suite des rumeurs... Beaucoup mon décrit comme ton chevalier servant. Tu t'es même fait appelé « la princesse Griffon ». Et ce que tu as fais n'a pas arrangé les choses...

-Je commence à avoir assez d'attendre ! Pour la dernière fois je te demande ne pas tourner autour du chaudron ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu m'a embrassé.

J'avoue que j'avais eu du mal à savoir quelle réaction adopter. Un fou rire m'emporta.

-Ahah, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Ahah !

-Mais je ne rigole pas !

-Ah ah ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant ri !

-Mais veux-tu bien arrêter ? Je te dis que c'est la vérité !

-Et moi je ne te crois pas ! Tu ressembles trop à ton père pour que je puisse avoir une quelconque envie de t'embrasser.

-Que viens faire mon père là-dedans ? Et combien de fois devrais-je te le dire : c'est la vérité ! Pendant que je te portais tu t'es un petit peu réveillé. Tu m'as fixé droit dans les yeux, tu as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris puis tu m'as embrassé ! Alors, arrêtes de dire que je te raconte n'importe quoi ! Imagine à quel point je me suis senti honteux !

-Calme toi ! Qui a dit que tu avais le droit de hausser le ton !

J'étais ensuite parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je n'en revenais pas. Que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire que d'embrasser le fils de la personne que j'avais toujours aimé et de celle que je détestais le plus. Tout en m'allongeant sur mon lit je râlais une dernière fois.

-Vivement que cet enfer ce termine !

Puis je m'endormis.

* * *

 **Qu'elle pourrait être la suite de ce chapitre ?**

 **1/ Une invasion de poulet se prépare, Severus se déguise pour infiltré les rangs ennemis.**

 **2/ Il va arriver en retard et se faire renvoyer**

 **3/ En se réveillant il sera devenu une fille ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Fais de beau rêve

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super mega Beta:** Hellwenna :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux événements de la veille.

La première chose qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil était ce que Potter m'avait raconté. Comment aurais-je pu embrasser ce morveux ? Cette idée me rendait malade.

Mais en réfléchissant, je commençais à douter. Il avait dit que je l'avais regardé dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Peut-être l'avais-je confondu avec sa mère ? Après tout, ses yeux brillent du même éclat que ceux de Lily. Si ce gamin disait vrai, alors je devais rester éloigné de lui le plus possible. Puis, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que les choses se calmer.

La deuxième chose, sur laquelle je m'étais interrogé était : Comment continuer mes recherches ? Mcgonagall pensait-elle réellement que j'allais lui obéir ? Avait-elle oublié que j'avais été un Serpentard et qu'en tant que tel je me devais d'enfreindre les règlements ? Il me fallait juste un plan d'attaque.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'établir un tel plan que le sommeil m'emportait déjà très loin de la réalité.

 **Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve étrange. J'avais rêvé que j'étais assis à côté de Lily.**

 **Son visage était proche du mien.**

-Je t'aime Severus.

 **J'étais pétrifié de bonheur. Elle était si belle, si radieuse.**

 **Elle s'approcha encore plus près à tel point que je ne voyais plus que ses yeux. Nos yeux se fermèrent légèrement et nos lèvres se touchèrent.**

 **Quand je les ré-ouvris, ce n'était plus Lily mais Harry Potter qui se trouvait en face de moi.**

-J'en veux encore Severus.

-A-attend, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Viens plus près.

-Arrête !

* * *

Je m'étais ensuite réveillé. Le réveil sonnât quelques instants après, mais j'étais encore trop choqué par le rêve que je venais d'avoir pour pouvoir l'éteindre. J'avais enfin trouvé ce qui pouvais être pire que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là. Embrasser Potter et en rêver. Beurk, quelle horreur !

Lors de la journée qui suivit, j'avais assisté à tous les cours (ce qui n'était pas dans mon habitude). Ainsi, je donnais l'impression que j'avais bel et bien l'intention d'obéir à Mcgonagall. Mais à la place d'écouter tous ces cours barbants, je réfléchissais à mon plan. Le professeur de Potions (remplaçant) avait voulu me remettre à ma place en me ridiculisant.

-Puisque vous ne semblez pas vous intéresser à mon cours et que la classe à un nombre impair d'élèves, aujourd'hui vous travaillerez seul. Et si vous ne finissez pas votre potion dans les temps vous serez en retenue.

-Mais Monsieur, intervint Potter, cette potion est trop compliquée pour la faire seul. De plus, Severus a été absent à beaucoup de cours et je pense …

-Potter ! Je vous pris de ne pas contester mon autorité !

-C'est bon je le ferai seul. Il n'y a aucun de problème.

-C'est ce que nous verrons jeune homme.

 _Tu sais où tu peux le mettre ton « jeune homme » ! Rah, il m'énerve celui là_

Vous auriez dû voir la tête de ce stupide professeur quand il a vu que j'avais fini la potion avant tous les autres et que celle-ci était parfaite ! Son visage s'était décomposé quand il s'était rendu compte que ma potion était mieux réussie que la sienne !

* * *

Après le cours de potions, tous les étudiants de dernière année avaient été convoqués pour une annonce. Nous nous sommes donc rendus sur place. Potter n'était pas collé à moi (pour une fois). Il essayait au mieux de rester loin de moi. Pour une fois j'approuvais son comportement.

Une fois arrivés à la Grande salle, nous avons tous pris place et attendu l'annonce. Un chat traversa la salle et allât se placer sur le bureau.

-Madame ! C'est bon, on vous a tous reconnu ! Vous nous avez déjà fait le coup en première année ! Avait affirmé un étudiant au dernier rang.

-Je ne crois pas, jeune homme.

Le garçon se retourna et vis la directrice. Surpris il réussit tout de même à articulé une simple phrase.

-Mais si vous êtes là, qui est sur le bureau ?

-C'est simplement mon chat dit-elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Un peu de silence, je vous prie !

Elle allât jusqu'à son bureau.

-Bien. Alors, vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. La raison est simple : Nous allons organiser un festival ! Allons, allons, veuillez me laisser finir je vous prie ! Je disais donc que nous allions organiser un festival. Quand je dis « nous », je parle bien sûr de vous. Le festival durera deux jours et aura lieu dans un mois. Vous avez une semaine pour rédiger le programme des événements. Chaque maison proposera un spectacle. Et si l'envie vous prend vous pouvez faire un spectacle mixte entre deux maisons. Il faudra ensuite plusieurs ateliers et activités Comme par exemple des stands de nourriture ou de jeu. Un bal fermera les deux jours de festival. Vous devez donc trouver des musiciens parmi les élèves. Des questions ?

Une fille leva timidement la main avant d'avoir la parole.

-Nous avons un budget ?

-Pour tout ce qui est matériel et nourriture, il faut juste nous prévenir en passant par vos préfets. Si nous jugeons votre demande trop ambitieuse ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller. Pour tout ce qui est déguisement et tenue de soirée, c'est à vous de trouver des solutions. Mais j'ai fait appel à plusieurs couturiers qui viendront proposer des tenues de bal pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. D'autres questions ?

Des bras commencèrent à se lever dans toute la salle. Les uns après les autres, les élèves prirent la parole.

-Oui ! Nous sommes les seules qui nous occupons des préparatifs ?

-Oui.

-Et les cours ?

-Vos emplois du temps seront allégés. Et vous aurez beaucoup moins de devoirs.

-Nous pouvons faire participer n'importe quel élève malgré son année ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Les questions continuèrent quelques minutes puis la Directrice mis fin à la réunion.

-Maintenant je vous laisse décider de ce que chaque classe proposera comme spectacle. J'ai fait venir le préfet de chaque maison. Ils sont vos porte-paroles. Ils savent aussi tout ce qu'i savoir sur l'événement . Si vous avez des questions, merci de vous adresser à eux. Faites en sorte de prendre les décisions dans le calme.

Et elle partit.

Le festival ne m'intéressait pas. J'avais donc quitté la salle discrètement.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ? (pour une fois l'une des propositions est vrai:) )**

 **1/ Severus se voit confier un poste important et ne pourra jamais faire ses recherches en paix**

 **2/ Severus va devenir la princesse Griffon et la devoir se promener en robe**

 **3/ Severus va danser au bal avec Harry.**


	7. Chapter 7 : une petite faim

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super mega Beta:** Hellwenna :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde ! j'avais prévu de faire un long chapitre dans lequel je mettrais au moins l'une des propositions du chapitre précédant mais j'ai préféré couper mon chapitre en deux car celui-ci commençait à être vraiment long.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous présenter mes excuses pour les quelques mots de vocabulaire vulgaire mais, je trouve que cela rend les personnages un peu plus humain.**

 **Enfin en réponse à vos commentaires, je tiens à vous dire un grand merci !**

 **magouille :** désolé si mes chapitres sont si cours mais, comme tu as dû le remarquer, je fais beaucoup de fautes et je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger. Je trouve ça plus facile et moins fatigant quand c'est sur de petits textes.

 **Adenoide :** Non Severus ne fera pas d'infarctus mais, il est bien parti pour devenir fou ahah

 **Et enfin à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu je tiens à vous dire que je vous aime aussi !**

* * *

 **POV externe.**

 _Enfin ! La vie me sourit enfin ! Quand je pense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé_ _dernièrement_ _je ne pensais plus qu'une bonne nouvelle se présente à moi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir trouver une solution !...Bon, j'ai bien mérité de me reposer_.

Severus était heureux pour une bonne raison. Il venait de trouver la dernière potion qu'il avait renverse dans son placard. Et maintenant qu'il avait le nom de chacune des potions, il allait enfin pouvoir trouver un antidote. Le festival qui se rapprochait lui avais permis de faire ses recherches tranquillement. Personne n'était venu l'importuner et tout le monde était trop occupé pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'aidait pas.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'annonce de la préparation du festival. Les programmes devaient être finis. Il espérait tout de même que les semaines qui allaient suivre seraient aussi calmes pour lui.

Severus s'endormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps satisfait et fier de lui. Il avait passé une bonne journée. Et il comptait aussi passer une bonne nuit. Il était encore tôt mais, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller manger. Après tout, qui aurait envie de se lever de son confortable lit pour traverser tout un château en quête d'un morceau de pain ?

Il dormit quelques heures et se réveillât vers minuit. Son ventre lui faisait mal.

 _Mince, j'aurais dû prendre un truc à manger dans les cuisines. Je n'ai plus rien dans mes réserves._

Il hésita un moment avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il fut surpris quand il vit que la chambre du préfet était encore éclairée. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry dorme comme le bébé qu'il était.

 _Où est-il encore celui là ?_

Il avança jusqu'à la table et vit une assiette avec un sandwich et une pomme ainsi qu'un petit message :

 _« J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas mangé._

 _Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu sautes des repas et je m'inquiète pour ta santé._

 _Bon appétit_

 _H.»_

Severus ne sourit pas mais, intérieurement, il était heureux. Il avait beau le détester à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père, parfois il le trouvait sympathique. Ou peut être le trouvait-il sympathique parce qu'il était de bonne humeur.

En tout cas il s'en moquait : le sandwich était délicieux.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si le gamin n'était pas caché quelque part et bingo !

 _Ah, je vous jure celui là !_

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Le morveux s'était endormi sur sa paperasse.

 _J'en connais un qui va avoir mal au dos en se réveillant._

Il commença à avancer jusqu'à sa chambre mais se stoppa devant la porte.

 _Rah, moi qui voulais me reposer !_

Il allât chercher Potter, le porta jusqu'au lit du Griffondor. Il lui retira ses vêtements pour qu'il soit en boxer et le mit sous les draps.

 _C'est qu'il pèse sont poids celui-là ! Bon allez, il est temps de se mettre au boulot._

Severus éteignit la lumière et jeta un sort pour avoir suffisamment de lumière au-dessus du bureau.

Il venait de décider qu'il allait aider Potter. C'était la première et dernière fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand Severus Snape était de bonne humeur.

Il mit presque quatre heures pour finir la paperasse. Puis il avait passé une demi-heure à ranger le bureau et quand enfin tout était enfin en ordre il retourna se coucher.

-Heureusement qu'avec ce festival nos emplois du temps sont allégés. Je vais pouvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Severus ne se doutait pas encore de ce qu'il se préparait derrière son dos…

* * *

-Severus, Severus c'est le matin, il faut te réveiller !

-hum...

-Allez ! C'est l'heure ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas encore louper le repas !

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Severus !

Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux et quand il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme assis sur son lit, il prit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur l'individu. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Potter. Il baissa sa baguette.

-Ah, pardon un vieux réflexe. Qui t'a autorisé à entre dans ma chambre ?

-Je…Je suis désolé mais je pensais que...

-« Tu pensais » c'est bien ce que je te reproche ! Si tu étais intelligent ça se saurait.

Potter se leva vexé.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas du matin mais sache que je t'ai réveillé pour ton bien ! Après le repas nous avons une réunion sur le détail des événements et chaque maison présentera son futur spectacle. Si tu n'es pas présent tu seras de corvée, c'est-à-dire que tu devras t'occuper de toutes les tâches dont personne ne veux !

-Si tu le dit.

-Oui je te le dit !... Et dire que j'étais venu te remercier. Fini-t-il en marmonnant.

-Me remercier de ?

Potter sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme mal réveillé puisse entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je.. et bien.. je..

Potter commença à rougir et bégaya plus que d'ordinaire.

-C'est jusque qu'hier...

-Oh ! C'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Ne crois pas que c'était pour t'aider. Loin de là. C'est juste que ça commençait vraiment à être un bazar pas possible dans ta chambre. C'était de la pollution visuelle et je te rappelle que je suis obligé de traverser ta chambre pour partir de la mienne ! Bon tu as l'intention de partir un jour ou il faut que je te mette moi-même dehors ?

-Mais …

-J'ai dit DEHORS !

Potter sortit sans insister.

 _Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais être de bonne humeur !_

* * *

Quatorze heures. J'étais une fois de plus au milieu de ces gamins en attendant qu'une réunion inutile et inintéressante commence.

Tous les septièmes années étaient présents. Ce fut un jeune Serdaigle qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour, à tous. Pour tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis John Tylig. Je remplace notre préfet qui est à l'infirmerie. Bon je vais commencer.

Il commença à décrire le programme et les différentes répartitions des tâches.

-Comme vous le savez chaque maison doit faire un spectacle pour ce festival. Chacune d'entre elles ont proposé leurs idées qui par la suite ont été refusées ou approuvées. Nous sommes ici pour voir ce qu'il en est. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il nous faut une présentation de chaque spectacle. Chaque maison présentera son projet. D'abord, Poufsouffles et Serdaigle présenteront leur projet commun puis ce sera à Serpentard et enfin à Gryffondor.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles présentèrent leur idée. Apparemment ils avaient l'intention de proposer un spectacle de danse et de musique. Ils utiliseraient une plante de Floratap. Pour faire simple cette plante avait était créé par un magicien qui aimait créer des choses inutiles mais « jolies ». Autant vous dire que Severus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Cette plante était fluorescente et changeait de couleur sous les vibrations. L'idée était que les danseurs dansent sur un sol recouvert d'essence de Floratap. Ainsi le spectacle n'en serait que meilleur.

-Mais le sol risque d'être dangereux. Si on met de l'essence de Floratap les danseurs vont glisser ! Protesta un jeune Gryffondor.

-Nous avons fait un essai l'autre jour et à notre grande surprise le sol n'était pas glissant. L'essence de Floratap forme une sorte de gel compact une fois qu'elle est sèche. Et le résultat est simplement incroyable ! Je vous invite tous à venir nous voir !

-Merci. Alors, il y a-t-il des objections ? Non ? Des questions ? Non plus ? Donc le spectacle est prévu le premier soir du festival. À Serpentard maintenant.

-Nous allons faire un spectacle sur balai dit Drago sans vraiment avoir l'air ravit. Apparemment l'idée serait de faire un spectacle de voltige. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il faudra être présent pour le voir.

-Merci Malfoy. Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection ou une question ? Non, toujours pas ? Bien je sens que cette réunion va se finir plus vite que prévu à notre grand bonheur. Les Serpentards feront leur spectacle dans l'après-midi du premier jour. À vous les Gryffondors.

Ce fut Potter qui prit la parole.

-Pour notre part, nous voulons faire une pièce de théâtre.

-Du théâtre ? Souffla presque toute la salle surprise par cette annonce.

-Oui, du théâtre. Parmi nous se trouve une jeune fille passionnée d'écriture. J'ai lu quelques-unes de ses histoires et je vous mentirai si je vous disais que je n'en avais pas été bouleversé. Elle s'occupe du script. Nous allons choisir nos acteurs cette semaine et tous les septièmes années non occupés devrons faire les décors.

-Rien de plus à nous dire ? Même pas le genre de la pièce ?

-Je fais entièrement confiance en notre scénariste. Je lui laisse donc l'entière responsabilité du genre. Je ne sais rien de plus. Enfin la connaissant elle devrait réussir à mélanger de nombreux genres.

-Je vois. Des objections ? Des questions ? Non ? Gryffondor présentera son spectacle dans l'après-midi du deuxième jours. Et bien je déclare cette réunion fermée. Mais avant que vous partiez j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. Je vous pris de rappeler à tous les élèves que jeudi prochain les couturiers viendrons. Voilà. Passez une bonne soirée. Ah ! Harry, j'ai un message pour toi. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre s'il te plait ?

* * *

La réunion étant terminée, Severus rentra directement à sa chambre. Enfin plutôt dans la chambre de Potter. Il avait l'intention de se faire à manger et la table dans la chambre de Potter était mieux que son petit bureau pour cela. Il était allé chercher de quoi se faire son repas dans les cuisines avant d'aller à la réunion.

-À moi une petite salade composée !

Alors que Severus venait de commencer à mélanger les ingrédients: un peu de maïs, de tomates, de la salade etc... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Potter complètement hors de lui débarqua dans la chambre.

-Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit en entrant.

-Oh toi, Ferme là !

-Qu'est-ce que je vois ? Potter est énervé, si c'est pas mignon ça ! Ahah ! On dirait un chiot qui aboie. Ça fait plus rire que peur. Ahah!

-Tu rira moins quand tu sauras pourquoi !

-Et pourquoi alors, mon mignon petit chiot ?

-Ils ont décidé que j'allais ouvrir le bal !

-Et ? Tu l'as déjà fait il y a quelques année si j'ai bonne mémoire.

-Qu.. comment le sais tu ?

-Mon oncle.

-Ah. Bref ce n'est pas exactement le fait d'ouvrir le bal qui m'énerve. C'est qu'ils ont décidé que j'irais avec une certaine personne... Bien sûr, il en est hors de question mais, tout le monde insiste et apparemment la directrice est de leur avis.

-Et en quoi c'est si dérangeant. Cette personne est si moche que ça ?

-Non ! Loin de là ! C'est juste que … je ne peux pas … je ne saurais pas comment agir avec .. enfin je veux dire .. c'est que...

-Ah ! J'y suis ! Tu l'aimes. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus drôle.

-Non ! Comment je pourrais t'aimer !

- _L'aimer_ tu veux dire ?

-Non ! Il s'agit de toi ! La personne avec qui je dois ouvrir le bal : c'est toi !

-Ahah et puis quoi encore.. Attend tu as dit que Mcgonagall a accepté ?

-Oui...

 _La garce !_

-En tout cas tu as raison. Il est hors de question que je danse avec toi !

Severus quitta la chambre en coup de vent. Laissant Potter seul.

-Crétin.

* * *

 **Alors, je ne fais aucune proposition puisque j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux.**

 **Mais pour une fois, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver !**

 **Alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à Severus ?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Négociation échoué

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta:** _je suis à la recherche d'une beta._

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Cela fait un peu de temps depuis le dernier chapitre mais j'ai été un peu débordé. Comme promit voici le chapitre 8.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus entra dans le bureau de la directrice sans frapper.

-Minerva c'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand j'ouvre le bal avec Potter ?

Mcgonagall était assis dans son fauteuil. Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu te moque de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Je fais de mon mieux pour être discret. Pour que personne ne fasse attention à moi et que je puisse être tranquille. Et toi tu veux que j'ouvre le bal ? C'est la meilleure façon pour que tout le monde me remarque ! Il en est hors de question !

-Severus, calme toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça . Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? C'est de danser avec Potter ou d'ouvrir le bal ?

-Les deux, bien sûr !

-Je vois mais, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Comment ose tu ?

-Je suis désolé Severus mais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien... Comme tu dois le savoir de nombreuses rumeurs ont circulé sur Potter et toi. Vous êtes au centre des discutions. Beaucoup vous trouvent « trop mignon » ou « fait l'un pour l'autre ». L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle, enfin plutôt une fiction, qui s'appelait _**Le héros et le sombre nouveau**_. Je t'épargne les détails. J'avoue mettre bien amusé en la lisant. Ça fait du bien de voir que les jeunes ont autant d'imagination.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'oblige à danser avec Potter ?

-Pourtant, c'est à cause de cette popularité que tu vas devoir le faire. La semaine dernière une grande partie des étudiants, une majorité de fille, est venue me voir pour me demander de vous faire faire la première danse. Dans un premier temps j'ai refusé mais, quand j'ai vu le nombre de personne qui voulait que ça ce passe ainsi, je me suis résigné. Je veux que ce festival ce passe pour le mieux.

-Tu ne m'obligera pas à danser avec lui !

-Malheureusement, je le peux.

-Je ne vois pas comment.

-Tu connais Carl Tyfron ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le plus grand maître potion encore vivant à l'heure actuelle. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le connaître ?

-Figure-toi qu'il va venir au festival. Peut être qu'il pourrait t'aider à trouver une solution à ton problème.

-Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Oui. Si tu veux que je te permet de le rencontrer tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te demande. Premièrement, tu vas faire cette première danse.

-Tu es ignoble.

-Je sais, merci. Et enfin je veux que tu acceptes sans râler le rôle qui te sera destiné dans la pièce de théâtre de ta maison.

-Tu.. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharnes comme ça ?

-Je te le dirai quand tu retrouveras ton age réel.

-Je te hais.

-Cela ne change rien à la situation. Tyfron sera là pour le deuxième jour du festival. Après l'ouverture du bal vous pourrez discuter. Maintenant je te demande de bien vouloir retourner à tes activitées.

Severus quitta la salle.

(Elle va vraiment me le payer ! Quand toute cette histoire sera finie je jure que je vais me venger.)

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

Après cette horrible discussion, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : Trouver une solution avant le festival.

(Si je trouve une solution avant le festival, Mcgonagall pourra dire adieu à ses plans.)

Une fois que j'eus rejoints la chambre, je vis Potter assit sur son bureau. Il reculât sa chaise, remit ses lunettes en place et me fixa.

-Alors, tu as trouvé une solution ?

-Pour ?

-Tu as vraiment une mémoire de poisson ! Je viens de te dire que nous devions ouvrir le bal !

-Oui, je sais. On dirait bien que l'on va devoir danser ensemble.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as rien pu faire ? Je croyais que tu disais que nous ne danserions jamais ensemble.

-Et bien il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu veux vraiment danser avec moi ? Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me dégoutterais ?

L'expression de Potter venait de changer. Je sentais qu'il allait vider son sac. Pourquoi cela devait-il m'arriver. Il avait même les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! Depuis que tu es arrivé tu n'as fait que prendre tes distances avec moi ! Tu m'évites ! Tu minimises nos échanges ! Et les rares fois où tu m'adresses la parole c'est pour te moquer de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ! Dit moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ! Je sais très bien que tu me détestes mais, alors pourquoi tu acceptes de danser avec moi au bal ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! À chaque fois que je pense pouvoir ne serait ce qu'un peu te comprendre je me rends rapidement compte que c'est loin d'être le cas. Alors, explique moi, pourquoi tu me détestes ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi tu continus à m'appeler « Potter » ? Répond moi !

Pendant que Potter reprenais son souffle, je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais choqué. Premièrement, je ne l'avais jamais vu crier avec autant de tristesse et de désespoir. Deuxièmement, je m'attendais à ce que Potter me dise qu'il ne voulait catégoriquement pas danser avec moi et vu la tournure de ses phrases on aurait plutôt dit le contraire. Ce qui me choqua le plus fut dans toute cette histoire ce fut mes propres sentiments. En effet, j'étais heureux. L'attention qu'il me portait été touchante. Je n'avais beau pas être sentimental, je me sentais mieux depuis qu'il avait vidé son sac. J'eus une subite envie de sourire. Voir de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment. Quel était-il déjà ?

(Je me souviens ! Je me sentais aussi bien quand Lily était en colère contre moi. Ça prouvait qu'elle tenait à moi)

Potter commençait à respirer correctement.

-Dit quelque chose... je t'en supplie...

-Je ne vois pas quoi dire.

Je me mis à sourire. Je souriais sans même me contrôler.

-Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, mon petit Harry ?

-Nn .. Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu v-viens de d-dire ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi .

-Non pas ça.

-...mon petit harry ?

L'expression figeait de Potter se transforma en un magnifique sourire. Je n'avais jamais vu Potter sourire de cette façon. Il était resplendissant. La situation m'échappait complètement.

-J-je vais dans ma chambre.

Je partis m'enfermer sans même me retourner. J'étais effrayé.

(Que vient-il de se passer? Je me sens bizarre. C'est comme si on m'avait retourné l'estomac. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps... Ce n'est pas...non ça ne peut pas... Il me fait simplement penser à Lily ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il ressemble juste à Lily! C'est tout !)

* * *

J'avais passé presque une journée dans ma chambre. Je travaillais sur l'antidote mais, je n'arrivais pas à avancer. Dans ces moments là je savais que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser son travail pour aller prendre l'air mais, je ne voulais pas sortir et me retrouver nez à nez avec Potter. Malheureusement il arriva un moment où la faim m'obligea à sortir.

J'ouvris la porte doucement en espérant que Potter ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre.

-Tu as loupé les cours ce matin je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Potter était juste derrière la porte. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à toquer. Comme je le redoutais nous étions nez à nez. La porte se ferma dernière moi.

-J'allais t'inviter à venir manger avec moi.

-En quel honneur ?

-J-je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de repartir à zéro et devenir ami.

-Et puis quoi encore Potter, tu es mal réveillé ?

Potter me regarda furieux. Il avança vers moi. À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi je reculais. En moins de trois pas je m'étais retrouvé coincée par la porte de ma chambre. Potter posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Harry ! À partir d'aujourd'hui je t'interdis de m'appeler « Potter » ! Appelle-le moi juste : Harry !

-Et depuis quand je dois obéir à un pleurnichard comme toi ?

J'étais totalement déstabilisé mais, mon sens de la repartie venait de sauver les apparences.

-Si tu m'appelles encore Potter , je confirmerai les rumeures sur nous deux.

Le sourire de Potter était malicieux. On aurait dit un petit diable.

(Mais que lui est-il arrivé depuis hier ? Où est passé le petit pleurnichard ? )

-T-tu plaisante ? Ça nous apportera des ennuis à tous les deux !

-Raison de plus pour que tu m'appelles Harry.

(Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire !)

-Alors, j'attends.

(Cours toujours ! Plus jamais je t'appellerai par ton prénom ! Je n'ai pas envie de revoir le sourire ensorceleur que tu m'as fait hier.)

Potter se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-J'attends.

Un grand frisson me parcourut. Mon oreille me démangeait.

-D'accord, tu as gagné mais recule ...harry...

(Je le hais !)

Il sourit et m'attrapa le bras.

-Bien maintenant on va pouvoir aller manger.

Il m'entraîna avec lui hors de la chambre.

* * *

Après avoir mangeais avec Po... Harry. Je me suis rendu à la salle commune des Griffondors où la répartition des rôles avait lieux. J'espérais qu'on ne me donnerait pas un grand rôle. En entrant dans la salle tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers moi et me sourirent.

(Oh, je le sens mal...)

-Severus !

(Aïe ! Faut que je me barre avant que ça dégénère ! Ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête …)

Je tourna les talons pour repartir mais plusieurs mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

-Et tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! Viens par là !

(Et merde je n'aurais pas du venir!)

Une jeune fille du nom de Cristina Ghrid s'approcha de moi.

-Je t'ai décerné le rôle principal...

-Tu as quoi ?

-Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Il faut que ce soit toi qui joue ce rôle.

-Premièrement : je ne veux pas ! Et deuxièmement : Je suis un très mauvais acteur. Je crois que vous ne trouverez pas pire que moi dans ce domaine.

-Tu n'a pas à t'en faire ! Je suis sûr que tu seras génial. Mcgonagall nous a dit que tu refuserai sûrement parce que tu es timide mais, tu sais la scène permet de surmonté sa timidité !

(Mince, j'avais oublié que Mcgonagall m'a dit d'accepter sans broncher mon rôle … je suis sûr qu'elle savait ce qui m'attendait...)

-Et c'est quoi ce rôle principal ?

*Grand silence*

-C'est la princesse Griffon.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un bonus.**

 **D'après vous qu'elle genre de bonus vous attends ?**

 **1/ L'histoire d'un chat qui s'est perdu chez les _Weasley_ .**

 **2/ La _piéce_ de _théâtre_ que vont _interpréter_ les G _riffondors._**

 **3/ Une romance entre deux S _erpentards._**

 ** _Ps_ : je vais bientôt partir en vacances loin d'internet (en aout) donc il est possible que vous attendiez longtemps certains chapitres mais, à mon retour je mettrais en ligne plusieurs chapitres d'un coup !**


	9. Chapter 9:Princesse griffon et la potion

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super et génialissime Beta:** Hellwenna ! :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui ?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Bonus**

 **.**

 **Vo** **ici un nouveau chapitre qui sera sans doute le plus long de la fiction. C'est la pièce de théatre que les Gryffondors vont interpréter lors du festival.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Ps : Merci pour toutes les reviews et à tous les abonnés. Je vous adore !**

 **Princesse Gryffon et la potion**

 **Acte 1 :**

 **Scene 1 : mise en contexte**

 **voix off:** Cette histoire se passe chez les Moldus. Il était une fois une belle et jeune fille du nom de Gr **y** ffon . Elle était la fille d'un roi bon et aimant. Il la chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle était intelligente, déterminée et aimait s'instruire. Elle était rapidement devenue une experte dans plusieurs domaines. Le Roi voulait que sa fille se marie rapidement. Mais quelque soit la personne qu'il choisissait celle-ci refusait de se marier avec la princesse. En effet, la princesse Griffon avait un défaut : son caractère. Elle avait tendance à agir comme si elle se moquait des gens qui l'entouraient et n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se marier. Elle était donc encore plus sèche avec les hommes. Les disputes avec son père étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

 **Le roi :** Mais je pense à ton bien ! Réfléchis ! S'il m'arrive quelque chose, qui s'occupera du royaume et de toi ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Père, voyons, je n'ai pas besoin d'être mariée pour être heureuse. Et aprés ta mort, c'est moi qui m'occuperais du royaume. Je suis assez travailleuse pour cela.

 **Le roi :** Ce n'est pas le rôle d'une femme !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Comment oses-tu ? Parce que je suis une femme je n'ai pas le droit de diriger le pays ?

 **Le roi** : Bien sûr !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Tu es un monstre !

 ***Gryffon sort de la salle***

 **Scene 2 : La rencontre.**

 **Voix off :** Gryffon partit à la bibliothèque. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral était l'odeur des vieux livres. Tous les livres étaient passionnants. Elle s'installât comme à chaque fois sur la table la plus au fond de la bibliothèque. Ainsi personne ne la remarquait et elle pouvait être tranquille.

 **A** **lphonse :** Bonjour, cher demoiselle.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** hum...

 **Alphonse :** Je m'appelle Alphonse.

 _ ***il tend la main mais Gr**_ **y** _ **ffon ne daigne même pas lui adresser un regard***_

 **Alphonse :** Je vois.

 _ ***Il s'assoit***_

 **Alphonse :** Je vais attendre que vous ayez fini de lire.

 **Voix off:** Gryffon, cachée par son livre, observa l'individu qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle le trouvait réellement beau mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être proche de quelqu'un et encore moins d'un roturier.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Vous avez l'intention de rester encore longtemps ?

 **Alphonse :** Non, je partirais dès que vous m'aurez dit votre nom.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Bien, si vous ne voulez pas partir, c'est moi qui pars.

* **Elle se lève mais, avant qu'elle n'ait** **eu le temps de partir, il la saisit par le poignet et la stoppe** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Lâchez-moi !

* **Il se rapproche d'elle** *.

 **Alphonse :** Je suis désolé mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chance. Je vous offre quelque chose à boire, ce que vous voudrez !

 ***elle souffle** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** D'accord mais si vous m'importunez d'une quelconque façon vous me laisserez partir sans me retenir.

 ***Il la lâche** *

 **Alphonse:** Marché conclu.

 ***Ils quittent la scène***

 **Scène 3 :**

 **Voix off :** Cela faisait deux semaines que Gryffon voyait Alphonse en secret. Il ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité et elle en était heureuse. Ce jour-là, elle était dans le jardin. Elle venait de se disputer avec son père. Elle devait épouser un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Pourquoi me fait-il cela ? Je refuse d'épouser un homme que je ne connais pas .. _._ et il y a Alphonse...

 **L'étranger :** Il y a une solution jeune fille.

 ***Gryffon sursaute** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Qui est là ?

 **L'étranger :** Je suis juste un gentil marchant qui passait par là tout simplement.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Dans le jardin du château ?

 **L'étranger :** Voyez-vous, je sais quand quelqu'un à besoin de mes services et je suis toujours là pour l'aider.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

 **L'étranger :** Et si je te dis que j'ai la solution à ton problème ? Je peux annuler ton mariage.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Ahah et j'aimerais bien savoir comment !

 **L'étranger :** Grâce à ça !

 ***Il sort une potion de sa cape** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Grâce à du jus de fruit ? Et puis quoi encore. J'en ai rencontré des personnes stupides mais jamais des comme vous !

 **L'étranger :** C'est une potion magique ! Si vous la buvez tout changera.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Jamais ! je ne vais pas boire ce qu'un étranger me donne. Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est du poison.

 **L'étranger :** Mais cette potion réglera tous vos problèmes.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Gardes ! Gardes !

 ***L'étranger sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Gryffon. Le corps de Gryffon bouge contre sa volonté. On voit qu'elle essaye de résister mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle prend la fiole et la boit d'une traite.** _*_

 **Princesse Gryffon :** (tousse tousse) Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

 _ ***Un grand flash éblouit tout le monde. L'étranger n'est plus là***_

 **Garde 1 :** Qui êtes-vous ? Nous avons entendu Mademoiselle Gryffon crier, que lui avez-vous fait ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Quoi ? Mais c'est moi ! Je suis Gryffon !

 **Garde 2 :** Nous ne sommes pas aveugles jeune homme ! … Même si vous êtes en robe, nous voyons bien que vous n'êtes en aucun cas notre Princesse !.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** « jeune homme » ? Je suis une femme ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

 ***Elle pose ses mains sur sa poitrine** _ *****_

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Quoi ? Où est ma poitrine ? Que...

 ***Elle rejoint un petit bassin et regarde son reflet** _*_

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Ah ! Je suis un homme ? Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Garde 1 :** Dites-nous où est la princesse !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** c'est que …

 **Garde 2 :** Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoires ! On trouvera bien une entente.

 **Voix off :** Gryffon savait très bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ils allaient la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue où se trouvait « la princesse ». Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse attraper.

 ***Gryffon déchire sa robe et court pour traverser le jardin. Quand Gryffon sort de scène. L'un des gardes lance une flèche dans la direction de Gryffon. La flèche sort elle aussi de la scène et on entend Gryffon crier** _ *****_

 **Acte 2 :**

 **scène 1**

 ***Gryffon est allongée dans un lit au milieu de la scène. A côté du lit se trouve un tabouret. La salle est éclairée d'une simple bougie.***

 **Princesse Gryffon :** où suis-je ?

 ***Un homme rentre dans la chambre.** *

 **Alphonse :** Ah, je suis content de voir que tu es réveillé.

 ***Le jeune homme s'avance jusqu'au tabouret et s'assoit.***

 **Alphonse :** Je t'ai retrouvé dans un sale état. Tu devrais faire attention à toi. J'ai retiré la flèche mais tu as fait une montée de fièvre importante. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors. J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Alphonse ?

 **Alphonse :** Oh, c'est incroyable tu portes le même nom que moi !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Hein ? Non, je ne m'appelle pas Alphonse... tu ne me reconnais pas ?

 **Alphonse :** Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

 ***La princesse sursaute et plaque ses mains contre son torse.** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Plus là ! Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais que c'est-il passé ….

 **Alphonse :** Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais tu devrais te reposer. Tu as encore un peu de fièvre.

 ***Alphonse sort de scène.** *

 **scène 2 :**

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Bon alors, récapitulons la situation: un étranger s'introduit dans le château et me force à boire une sorte de « potion ». Ensuite, je deviens un homme. Quoi de plus banal ? La situation m'échappe mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je dois trouver qui est à l'origine de tout ça et peut être que je trouverais un moyen de retrouver mon corps. Je dois d'abord savoir où commencer mes recherches. Je devrais retourner au château. Néanmoins la garde à dû être renforcée et si j'y vais dans mon état, je serais emprisonnée en un rien de temps. Si je fais mes recherches la nuit, je risque de ne rien trouver. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est que je me fasse inviter au château. Reste à savoir comment...

 ***Bruit de porte qui grince** *

 **Alphonse :** J'entre.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Ah, Alphonse justement je voulais te remercier pour ta gentillesse mais je ne peux en abuser plus longtemps. Je vais donc partir.

 ***Princesse Gryffon commence se lever du lit. Mais Alphonse lui bloque le passage.** *

 **Alphonse :** Hors de question ! Va te recoucher !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

 **Princesse Gryffon** _s'adressant au public_ _ **:**_ Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'empêche de faire ce que je veux ?

 **Princesse Gryffon** _de nouveau à Alphonse_ **:** Merci et adieu.

 **Alphonse :** Non !

 ***Il saisit Gryffon.** *

 **Alphonse :** tu es trop faible !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Non, je ne le suis pas.

 ***Alphonse touche la blessure de Gr** y **ffon et elle en tombe de douleur.** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Enfoiré !

 **Alphonse :** Je voulais juste te montrer que tu es trop faible pour partir.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Le temps presse ! Si ça continue …

 **Alphonse :** Si ça continue ?

 **Princesse Gryffon** _s'adressant au public_ **:** Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je suis Gryffon, la princesse du royaume et que si ça continue je ne retrouverai pas ma véritable apparence. Je n'ai plus qu'à inventer une excuse. Hum...je suis bonne actrice donc ça devrait le faire.

 **Princesse Gryffon** _de nouveau à Alphonse_ **:** Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

 **Alphonse :** Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais te nuire.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je vais te le dire parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu es en quelque sorte concerné. Si on n'agit pas rapidement la princesse Gryffon disparaîtra pour toujours !

 **Alphonse :** La princesse à des ennuis ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je m'appelle George et je suis engagé par une grande famille pour protéger la princesse Gryffon. Je la suis depuis presque un an.

 **Alphonse :** Mais c'est de l'espionnage et en plus sur la famille royale ! C'est passable de la peine de mort !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je sais. C'est ce qui explique ma situation.

 ***Gryffon montre ça blessure.** *

 **Alphonse :** Et le fait que tu portais une robe. Je veux comprendre la situation, explique-moi.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Comme d'habitude, j'étais en train de l'espionner tranquillement. La princesse venait de se disputer avec son père. Elle s'était rendue dans l'une des cours du château. Mais un étranger est arrivé. Il l'a forcée à boire quelque chose. J'avais voulu m'interposer mais, avant que je ne puisse arriver sur place elle l'avait déjà entièrement avalé. Ce qui se passât ensuite dépasse l'entendement.

 **Alphonse :** Je suis pret à tout entendre.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** La princesse Gryffon avait disparu sous mes yeux.

 **Alphonse :** Tu veux dire qu'elle a été kidnappée ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Non, elle avait disparu ! Piouf envolée !

 **Alphonse :** Mais c'est impossible !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** C'est ce que je me suis dit mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre la situation. L'étranger avait disparu et les gardes m'accusaient de la disparition de la princesse. Je me suis enfui et tu m'as sauvé. Voilà tu sais tout.

 **Alphonse :** Je comprends mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne...

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Tu connais pourtant la princesse, non ? Vous vous voyez régulièrement.

 **Alphonse :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Elle a sûrement du te cacher ça véritable identité. La jeune fille que tu avais rencontré à la bibliothèque, c'est elle. C'est la princesse.

 **Alphonse :** Non !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a toujours refusé de te dire son nom ?

 **Alphonse :** Une princesse ? Je savais qu'une fille aussi belle et intelligente était une rareté... de là à être une princesse.

 **Princesse Gryffon** _un peu embarrassée :_ Donc tu vas m'aider ou non ?

 **Alphonse :** Que devons-nous faire ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Nous devons nous faire inviter au château pour fouiller le jardin.

 **Alphonse :** On a qu'à aller au bal.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Mais oui le bal ! De plus il est prévu qu'il commence tôt pour accueillir les invités qui ont longuement voyagé. Connaissant mon pe... le roi, il ne voudra pas annuler pour faire comme si la princesse n'avait pas disparu et ne pas alerter l'opinion publique.

 **Scène 3 :**

 ***Le dialogue commence dans une pièce où les lumières sont complètement éteintes.** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je me sens ridicule !

 **Alphonse :** Et bien on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Et pourquoi tu t'es aussi déguisé.

 **Alphonse :** figure-toi que si les choses se passent mal, je n'ai pas très envie que l'on connaisse ma véritable identité. Sinon je pourrais dire adieu à ma petite vie tranquille.

 ***La lumière s'allume de nombreuses personnes sont sur scène. La scène se déroule de nouveau dans le jardin du château. Princesse Gryffon est déguisée en femme. Elle n'est pas élégante du tout. À côté d'elle se tient Alphonse, lui aussi portant des habits et une moustache qui ne le mettait pas en valeur.** *

 **Voix off :** Alphonse et Gryffon cherchèrent discrètement un indice.

 ***On voit Alphonse et Gryffon faire leur recherche et discuter avec des personnes.** *

 **Personne 1 :** Vous avez entendu ? La princesse est malade. Elle ne peut pas se rendre au bal. C'est vraiment dommage, je voulais qu'elle rencontre mon plus robuste fils.

 **Alphonse :** Espérons qu'elle soit vite remise sur pied.

 **Personne 2 :** Oui, après tout c'est la seul prétendante au trône. S'il lui arrive malheur, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendra du pays.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Chéri, je viens d'apercevoir nos voisins. Il faut aller les saluer. ( _Elle se tourne vers les autres.)_ Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

 ***Alphonse et Gryffon s'éloignent un peu***

 **Princesse Gryffon** : J'ai cru qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais ! Continuons nos recherches.

 **Voix off :** Après avoir cherché à plusieurs endroits, Princesse Gryffon trouva une fiole aux pieds d'un buisson.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je l'ai !

 ***Toutes les personnes sur scène se tournèrent.***

 **Alphonse :** Veillez excuser ma compagne. Elle vient de retrouver le bijou qu'elle avait égaré il y a de ça plusieurs minutes.

 ***Tous les invités retournèrent à leurs discutions.** *

 **Alphonse :** Tu as trouvé quoi ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** La fiole !

 **Alphonse :** Et en quoi ça nous aide ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Et bien on peut tout d'abord étudier la fiole. Savoir où elle a été fabriquée et on pourra peut être remonter jusqu'à l'acheteur.

 **Alphonse :** Ingénieux.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Merci.

 ***Les musiciens jouèrent un morceau de musique. Signal pour tous les invités qu'il est temps de quitter la scène.** *

 **Voix off :** Nos deux amis partirent au bal mais ne restèrent pas longtemps. En rentrant, ils firent des recherches sur le producteur de la fiole et trouvèrent rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

 **Scène 4 :**

 **Voix off :** Nos deux amis avaient réussi à remonter jusqu'à la personne qui avait acheté la fiole. La description détaillée de Gryffon avait permit au vendeur de reconnaître le client qui lui avait acheté un lot de fioles. À sa grande surprise l'individu travaillait pour une famille de bourgeois qui venaient souvent au château pour avoir les faveurs du roi.

 ***Les deux héros sont maintenant devant une grande maison qui se trouve derrière un grand portail et des murs. Il y a un arbre à leur droite.***

 **Alphonse :** Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Sûre et certaine !

 **Alphonse :** _Certaine_ ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Non, sûr et certain ! Bon je vais aller de l'autre côté garce à l'arbre. Toi attends moi là !

 **Alphonse :** Non ! Avec ta blessure c'est trop …

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Oh, ferme là et laisse moi un peu tranquille ! Je ne suis pas ta femme a ce que je sache !

 **Alphonse :** C'est que je m'inquiète … désolé.

 **Princesse Gryffon** _tout en frottant la tête d'Alphonse_ **:** tu es un bon gars, merci. Mais je dois sauver Gryffon ! Peux tu surveiller les environs s'il-te-plait ?

 **Alphonse :** D-d'accord.

 **Scène 5 :**

 ***Gryffon est maintenant dans le jardin de la grande maison. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres et de statues.** *

 **L'étranger :** Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Mais c'est cette charmante Gryffon ?

 ***Un homme sort de derrière un arbre.** *

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Mais c'est toi !

 **L'étranger :** Oui c'est bien moi.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Rends moi mon apparence d'origine !

 **L'étranger :** Malheureusement je ne peux pas.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Et pourquoi ça ?

 **L'étranger :** Parce que c'est trop drôle de te voir comme ça.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je veux redevenir comme avant ! Je ne veux plus de ce corps ! Pitié !

 **L'étranger :** Calme toi, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas t'aider. On m'a embauché pour te faire disparaître. J'ai touché mon argent maintenant je vais partir loin d'ici.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Comment oses-tu !

 **L'étranger :** Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Hein ?

 **L'étranger :** Le jeune fils ainé de cette famille n'a pas aimé être éconduit. Il a donc décidé de t'assassiner. Il m'a engagé, connaissant mes compétences en sorcellerie. Mais je ne pouvais pas te tuer. J'ai donc décidé de te faire disparaître d'une autre manière.

 **Princesse Gryffo** **n :** Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de me transformer en homme ?

 **L'étranger :** C'est ce qui me semblait le plus discret. Et maintenant que j'ai l'argent, je vais m'enfuir loin d'ici. Ces moldus ne me retrouveront jamais là où je vais. Je peux donc te dire comment retrouver ta forme d'origine.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Comment ?

 **L'étranger :** Tu dois être embrassé par une personne qui t'aime et que tu aimes en retour.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Mais personne ne m'aimera dans ce corps !

 **L'étranger :** Ce n'est pas mon problème.

 ***L'étranger disparaît.** *

 **Acte 3 :**

 **Scène 1 :**

 ***Gryffon à rejoint Alphonse à l'entrée de la demeure.** *

 **Alphonse :** Alors ?

 **Princesse Gr** y **ffon :** Il y a un moyen de la sauver mais… cela est impossible …

 **Alphonse :** Quel moyen ? Je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je veux bien te croire mais même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, tu ne pourrais pas.

 **Alphonse :** Dis-moi quand même !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Elle doit être embrassée par son amour réciproque.

 **Alphonse :** Mais elle a disparu comment pourrait-elle être embrassée ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je te l'avais bien dit... Tout es fichu.

 **Alphonse :** Non il ne faut pas perdre espoir !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Laisse moi tranquille ! Je veux être seule !

 ***Princesse Gryffon sort de la scène.** *

 **Scène 2**

 ***Princesse Gryffon est sur la place du marché. Elle est assise sur les escaliers dans un coin de la scène. Elle pleure .** *

 **Voix au loin :** Il est là ! Le kidnappeur de la princesse ! Attrapez le !

 ***Gryffon regarde derrière. Elle sursaute et se lève pour courir de l'autre côté de la scène mais des gardes arrivent de tout les côtés et l'encerclent.***

 **Garde 1 :** Rends-toi !

 **Garde 2 :** Je serais toi, je ne résisterai pas sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

 **Garde 3 :** Sale monstre ! Rends-nous princesse Gryffon !

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je vois. Je vous suis. De toutes façons, j'ai déjà tout perdu.

 **Voix au loin :** Attendez !

 ***Alphonse arrive et s'interpose entre les gardes et Gryffon.** *

 **Alphonse :** Je ne sais pas de quoi vous l'accusez mais mon ami n'aurait jamais fait de mal à la princesse ! Il en est incapable.

 **Garde en chef :** Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais nous avons un avis d'arrestation. Ce n'est pas à nous de juger ce garçon. Notre mission est de le capturer avant son jugement.

 **Alphonse :** Laissez-moi au moins lui dire au revoir, je vous en supplie !

 **Garde en chef :** D'accord mais au moindre geste suspect, vous serez aussi emprisonné.

 ***Alphonse s'approche de Gryffon. Il pose sa main sur son visage.** *

 **Alphonse :** J'ai une dernière question à te poser avant que tu partes, tu veux bien ?

 **Princesse Gryffon** : Tout ce que tu voudras.

 **Alphonse :** Penses-tu que la princesse puisse m'aimer ?

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Elle t'aime plus qu'aucun autre homme.

 ***Alphonse passe sa main dans le dos de Gryffon. Il la penche en arrière et l'embrasse d'un baiser passionné. Un grand éclair blanc éblouit tout le monde. Gryffon et Alphonse sont toujours en train de s'embrasser mais à la place du jeune homme se trouve une ravissante jeune fille.***

 **Tous les gardes :** PRINCESSE GRYFFON ?!

 ***Gryffon plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine.***

 **Princesse Gryffon :** Mes seins sont revenus. Je suis redevenue comme avant !

 ***Alphonse la prend dans ses bras.***

 **Alphonse :** Je le savais que c'était toi !

 ***Alphonse embrasse une nouvelle fois Gryffon.***

 ***Le rideau se baisse.***

 **Voix off :** Après avoir retrouvé sa forme, Gryffon est alée voir son père. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. Gryffon, plus têtue que jamais, discuta avec son père et réussit à annuler son futur mariage. Après plusieurs mois d'argumentations, elle réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était apte à gouverner. Un an passa et son père mourut. Gryffon fut donc couronnée reine. Peu de temps après, le royaume entier fut convié à assister au mariage de la reine et du Sire Alphonse.

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

 ***Pour le salut, Alphonse et Gryffon apparaissent en mariés.***

 **FIN**

* * *

Severus venait de finir sa lecture.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Un baiser passionné ?

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est fini.**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **1/ Severus se plaind du script. Selon lui il n'y a pas assez de baiser passionnés !**

 **2/ Il va s'enfuir du château**

 **3/ la réponse 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Potion

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta:** _je suis à la recherche d'une beta._

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui ?_

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **je suis enfin rentré de vacances !**

 **voici comme promis un chapitre ! les autres arrivent mais, je dois les relires et corriger les quelques fautes qu'il reste ! Donc soyez patient !**

 **Je vous aime :D**

* * *

 **POV externe.**

Severus était réellement heureux. Le rêve d'une vie allait enfin s'accomplir. Il allait enfin avoir le premier rôle d'une pièce de théâtre ! Quel bonheur !

Non, je plaisante. Severus était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 _Un princesse ? Ils veulent que j'interprète une princesse ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'aurais préféré encore jouer l'âne ou le fou plutôt que de porter une robe et me jeter au bras d'un pseudo prince !_

Severus se tourna vers Christina Ghrid.

-Il n'y a pas un autre rôle que vous pouvez me décerner ?

-Non. On ne peut pas. Ils ont tous été attribués.

-J'ai une question à te poser. La première est « est-ce que je dois me travestir ? »

 _Parce que si c'est le cas, ils peuvent dire adieu à l'un de leur comédien._

-Non, non. Pardon je ne t'ai pas expliquer ! Tu seras Griffon en tant qu'homme. Tu n'auras donc pas à jouer toute la pièce ni à te travestir. Je savais que tu n'accepterais jamais de jouer la partie féminine. Acceptes-tu ton rôle ?

-Hum, disons que c'est moins pire que ce que je croyais. C'est d'accord mais, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour le baiser passionné. Hors de question que j'embrasse quelqu'un et encore moins devant autant de monde.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une partie importante de la pièce.

Severus leva le sourcil et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Elle fut déstabilisée. Peut être même légèrement effrayer.

-O-on va voir ce que l'on peut faire. Tiens ton texte. Tous les comédiens qui jouent dans la pièce ont deux jours pour l'apprendre. Dans deux jours je vous veux tous dans la salle de répétition à la première heure ! D-D'accord ?

-Oui.

Severus sortit de la salle.

* * *

 **POV severus.**

Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur de la tâche que l'on venait de m'assigner. En pleine réflexions je réalisai qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé de faire un quelconque spectacle et encore moins devant autant de personnes. J'avais l'infime conviction que l'unique résultat de cette expérience serait mon échec et mon humiliation publique. Plusieurs issus fusaient dans ma tête afin d'échappé à mon funeste destin mais, rien ne me convenait.

Alors que je réfléchissais, je venais de franchir le seuil de la chambre.

-Severus !

Assis sur son bureau, Harry recula sa chaise et vient me rejoindre. À en juger par la paperasse qui gisait sur son bureau, il devait être débordé.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune.

-Pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on devient une princesse.

En repensant à ce que je venais de dire je ne pus m'empêché un petit rire. Après tout ce n'était pas faux. Qui aurait cru que je serais un jour une princesse. Lily devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

-Tu as raison. C'est pas non plus tout les jours que tu souris. Tu m'expliques ?

-Tu sais la pièce que va jouer notre maison ?

-hum.

-On m'a donné le rôle principal. Génial, non ?

-Sérieux ? Mais ce n'est pas un rôle féminin?

-Je jouerais la partie où la princesse devient un homme.

-C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé te voir dans une robe à froufrou. Tu aurais été si mignonne. Peut être que tu me réserves cette surprise pour le bal.

Alors qu'un juron s'échappait de mes lèvres, Harry commença à rire. Un sentiment de frustration et d'amusement se mélangeaient étrangement en moi. Un sourire fit son apparition sur mon visage.

Soudain Harry arrêta de rire et parus choqué.

-Attend ! Tu veux dire que tu vas devoir embrasser celui qui va jouer Alphonse ?

-Si on ne trouve pas de solution j'en ai bien peur...

-Il en est hors de question !

-Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est toi que je devrais embrasser.

-Mais justem...Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas vouloir te voir embrasser un autre homme sur scène. Je te rappelle que juste après la représentation nous allons devoir faire la première danse. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a assez de rumeur comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si tu peux faire quelque chose, en tant que préfet, pour supprimer ce « baisé passionné » ne te prive surtout pas.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Faut d'abord que je finisse, Harry me montre toute la paperasse de son bureau, tout ça avant de m'occuper de quelque chose d'autre.

-Je vais t'aider alors.

-Hein ?

-Si on s'y met à deux ça ira plus vite et tu t'occuperas de mon problème.

-Notre problème...souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Hmm, tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. Tiens prends cette pile de documents. Je voudrais bien t'apprendre à les remplir mais, quand je pense au travail que tu as fait la dernière fois je croix bien que c'est à toi que reviendrais le rôle de professeur.

-Tu n'en as pas idée.

Nous avions ri même si je doutais qu'il eût compris la nostalgie de mes paroles.

Au file des discutions que j'entretenais avec Harry, je réussis à me détendre. Il ne m'était pas arrivé de discuter ainsi avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Et même si je rechignais à me l'avouer, j'avais réellement besoins d'une discussion sans freins. J'avais presque eu l'impression de m'être fait un ami.

Nous avions passés la soirée à traiter et trier la paperasse. Bizarrement l'ambiance était parfaitement détendue. Je m'étais même surpris à rire d'une de ses nombreuses maladresses et à quelque une de ses tentatives de blagues. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la blague en elle-même qui me faisait rire mais, le fait qu'il paniquait à l'idée que sa blague soit raté. Il abordait à chaque fois une tête d'idiot tout en attendant une réaction de ma part.

* * *

-Ouf, enfin fini, fit Harry en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Que dis-tu d'une bonne part de tarte aux épinard ?

-Je ne saurais refusé.

(note : Grimacez pas, c'est super bon si on sait la faire ! hihi)

-Je vais la chercher.

Harry partit en direction d'une de ses commodes. Il l'ouvrit et je pus entrevoir un grand nombre de sucrerie et friandise. Harry se tourne vers moi avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est mon petit paradis et mon petit secret. Tu peux te servir si un jour tu as faim mais, interdiction de tout manger.

-Je ne te connaissais pas cette passion pour les sucreries. Comme quoi même un héros de guerre peut garder des côtés très enfantins.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal. N'importe qui craquerer devant un muffin ou et un irrésistible gâteau au chocolat. Tiens ta pars.

-Elle n'est pas sucre au moins ?

-J'y ai rajouté quelque bonbon rien que pour toi.

Harry dut remarquait ma grimasse et ris.

-Je plaisante mais, si tu veux du dessert, ce ne sont pas les gâteaux qui manque.

-Ahah, non merci. Je n'ai pas la même passion pour les friandises que toi.

-Tant pis pour toi. Ça en ferra plus pour moi.

Le silence avait animé le repas. Nous n'avions pas d'assiette et nous tenions nos part de tarte aussi bien que cela était possible. Je vis la part de Harry se casser en deux avant de commencer à tomber. Il rattrapât le morceau in-extrémiste et le gobât. Je ne pus empercher de rire. Après tant de temps je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir rire et m'amuser avec autant de facilité.

Quand il eut fini sa part, il se lécha les doigts et les leva légèrement.

-Tu pourrais me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ?

-Non, je ne veux pas me priver de te voir galérer. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu ne sais pas manger.

-Tu va voir !

Harry tendis les bras vers moi dans l'idée de me salir. Je réussis à esquiver. Il continua à me poursuivre. Quand je représentais la scène dans ma tête, je ne voyais rien d'autre que deux enfants jouant à chat. C'était ridicule mais, pas plus ridicule que le rôle que j'avais endossé toutes ces années. Pour une fois dans ma vie je m'en foutais d'agir en gamin.

J'étais essoufflé et mes poumons me brûlaient. J'avais trop ri mais, ce n'était pas une douleur si désagréable. Malgré mon essoufflement j'avais l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Au bout d'un petit moment Harry réussit à me coincé dans un coin de la chambre. Après m'avoir coincée il me fixa longuement dans les yeux. Son souffle se mélangeait au mien. Il était assez proche pour me touchait mais, semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ses grands yeux, qui me fixaient, commençaient à me déstabiliser. La sensation étrange que j'avais ressentie la dernière fois qu'il m'avait regardé ainsi remonta à la surfasse. Je voulais m'éloigner de son regard ensorceleur. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et essaya de m'enfuir une dernière fois. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina comme si l'opportunitée qu'il attendait depuis un moment venait enfin de s'offrir à lui. Il m'attrapa et me fit tomber en douceur. Une fois dos au sol, Harry s'assit sur mon ventre puis essuya ses mains encore sales sur mes joues.

-Breuk ! Lâche-moi.

-Pas avant que tu avoues ton erreur.

-Jamais !

Harry me fixa les yeux remplient de défi.

-Tu es sûr ? Je suis sûr que je peux trouver ton poids faible !

-Je ne vois pas comm...

Ce fut un rire qui s'échappa de ma bouche qui interrompit ma phrase. J'avais beau me débattre de toutes mes forces je n'arrivais pas échapper à Harry. Je continuais à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Stop ! Arrête ! Je ne peux plus respirer !

Les doigts de Harry continuèrent à faire des va et viens sur mon ventre. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il intensifiait sa torture.

-D'accord ! C'est bon je déclare forfait ! J'avoue mon erreur ! Laisse moi partir !

Harry se redressa. Je mis un peu de temps pour en me remettre des crampes que m'avait provoqué mes rires. Une fois debout, je foudroyai Harry du regard.

-Plus jamais ça !

-Ahah, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu crains autant les chatouilles. Bon, faudrait peut-être penser à aller prendre une douche. Après tout, ça sent vraiment le bouquetin ici, dit-il en se pinçant le nez et en me dévisageant.

-Dit celui qui est resté enfermer à faire de la paperasse toute la semaine ? Allez je te laisse y aller le premier.

En attendant qu'il sorte de son interminable douche je me suis endormi sur ma chaise. La douche allait devoir attendre.

* * *

Encore entièrement vêtit, je me réveillais en douceur. Mon lit m'emprisonnait de nouveau. L'effort pour en sortir me semblait surhumain. Et puis à quoi bon sortir du lit.

Après avoir réalisait l'odeur de transpiration qui flottait dans l'air été la mienne, je m'étais décidé à me rendre à la salle de bain. Après ma douche, je m'avançai vers un miroir. Je pouvais admirer une gigantesque marque sur ma joue sûrement dû à mon oreiller.

 _Hors de question que je sorte de ma chambre avec cette marque sur la joue!_

J'étais donc resté dans ma chambre . Avant de reprendre mes recherches, je voulais me débarrasser du maximum de taches qu'il m'avait été données de faire. Il me fallu une bonne demi-heure pour apprendre mon texte et pouvoir le réciter sans avoir le texte sous les yeux.

-Une bonne chose de faite, avais-je dit en posant le texte sur mon lit.

Ensuite, je repris mes recherches où je les avais laissées. Au bout d'une heure j'avais listées tout les effets de chaque potion et les réactions connues entre quelque une d'elle. Mais ce qui me parus bizarre fut que la liste des potions, que j'avais renversé, comprenait un antidote puissant et une potion de reflet qui sont connues pour qu'une fois mélangées on obtienne un poison puissant. Il suffisait de mettre le poison sur la peau de la victime et celle-ci pouvais mourir en moins de deux jours. Et si c'était le cas j'aurais dû mourir ou du moins suffoquer. Ce n'était pas normal que je sois encore en si bonne santé. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose. Parmi les autres mélanges de potion il devait avoir l'antidote.

Bingo ! Lorsqu'on mélange la potion de jutuis- Potion utiliser principalement pour les plantes- et la potion de Transgru - pour faire disparaître une grande cicatrise.

Plus les pièces du puzzle semblaient s'assembler plus les éléments contradictoires apparaissaient. Les trois quarts des potions que j'avais mélangé s'annulait entre elles. J'avais un poison et son antidote, une potion pour augmenter la pousse des cheveux et une autre qui l'arrête, un hilarant et une potion de neutralité absolu.

 _Dans le pire des cas j'aurais dû tomber malade mais rien de plus... alors pourquoi ?_

Il me restait une potion de guérison mineur - utiliser en général pour les éraflures ou les petites blessures - et une potion pour ne plus avoir de corne sous les pieds. Rien de tout ça n'était logique. Après tout je ne pense pas qu'une potion rajeunissante soit le mélange d'une potion de soin mineur et de soin pour les pieds. Cela aurait été stupide et trop facile à faire.

 _Non, non, c'est impossible._

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Refaire la potion. Et avec le plus de précaution possible.

L'objectif était donc de faire la potion de repousse de cheveux, la potion de Transgru et la potion de jutuis. Les autres devaient facilement à trouver dans le château puisque je me souviens les avoir enseignais en cours. Je devais bien avoir quelque flacon dans mon placard.

 ***Toc toc** *

-Severus, tu es là ?

Je m'étais décidé de faire une pause. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire ce que je devais faire à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Je m'étais donc levé et j'ouvris la porte.

-Oui je suis là.

Harry eut un sourire gêné.

-Je suis allé voir ce que je pouvais faire pour le baiser mais apparemment personne ne veux que cette scène soit retiré. Apparemment il y a eu un vote avant que j'arrive et le maintiens de la scène a été approuvé. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à négocier quelque choses.

-Je peux savoir quoi ?

-Au moment où il va se pencher pour t'embrasser, il t'embrassera sur la joue. Il pourra même s'arrêter avant puisque la lumière éblouissante viendra juste avant le baiser. Tu inter-changeras ta place donc tu ne seras pas vraiment obliger de l'embrassé.

-Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Je pensais que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça.

-Tant que je n'embrasse personne je ne vais pas râler.

-Ouf. Bon sinon je voulais te demander si ça t'intéresses de venir m'aider. J'ai deux trois trucs à faire et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais seul.

-Comme ?

-Je dois aider le professeur de potion à nettoyer sa salle de classe. Un élève à transformer sa salle de classe en vrai réservoir à mousse.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de nettoyer tout ça. Il se prend pour qui se prof ?

 _C'est vrai ça. Je me suis épuisé à nettoyer le bazar que les élèves mettais dans la salle sans jamais leur demander de l'aide. Après tout ce sont encore des enfants pour la plupart. On ne peut pas leur demander de tout nettoyer à moins de les punir. Ce prof m'énerve vraiment!_

-Oui mais quand il me l'a demandé, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ?

 _En y réfléchissant, je pourrais prendre les potions donc j'ai besoin plus facilement si je suis près du placard. C'est quand même étrange. À chaque fois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que ça tombe du ciel. J'ai peut être une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi._

-D'accord allons-y.

-Merci.

* * *

Une fois dans la salle de classe je vis que le professeur de potion n'était pas là .

Harry prit des ustensiles de nettoyage et commença à nettoyer.

-Tu es punie ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je vois, tu as tellement dû être punit dans ta vie que tu as oublié qu'on peut utiliser des sorts de nettoyage.

Je tendis ma baguette magique et lança le sort. Les ustensiles s'animèrent et commencèrent le grand ménage.

-Je suis obligé de rester la le temps que le sort soit fini. Mais d'ici 10minute ça devrait être fini. Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Après tout tu dois avoir plein de choses à faire.

-Non, je reste avec toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser travailler alors qu'à la base c'était à moi de le faire. Et puis avec l'aide que tu m'as apporté hier, j'ai beaucoup moins de choses à faire. Donc je peux bien faire une pause.

 _C'est gentil de sa part mais s'il ne part pas je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que je veux._

-Bon alors, va nous cherche un truc à manger. Un gâteau de ton choix et trouve quelque chose de pas trop sucré pour moi.

-Si tu veux. Je me dépêche, promis.

-Pas besoin. Prend ton temps après tout tu es en pause.

Harry sortit en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'attendis un peu, histoire d'être sûr qu'il était bien parti, puis je me dirigeai vers mon ancien placard. Je l'ouvris grâce à la clef que la directrice avait oubliée de me prendre. La serrure n'avait pas été changée.

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait si facile._

Je commençais à prendre les quelques potions dont j'avais besoin et les mis dans mon sac en faisant en sorte de correctement les caler afin de ne pas les casser.

 _Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas commis un crime. Si on considère que se voler soit même en soit un._

Je sortis et referma la porte du placard.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu, nous étions allés nous installer dans l'un des jardins du château sous un Saul-pleureur. Harry me tendis un morceau de tarte aux pommes et mangea un morceau de son énorme muffin au chocolat.

-Tu n'as pas peur de grossir avec tout ça ?

-Non, je suis en plein croissance !

-On ne dirait pas pourtant.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Mais oui je te croix.

Nous étions restés presque toute l'après midi à l'ombre de l'arbre. Personne n'était venu nous déranger. Je m'attendais pourtant qu'un élèves nous interrompe à tout moment pour solliciter l'aide de son préfet bien aimé.

Apparemment, il arrivait parfois que les Griffondors soient capables de se débrouiller seul.

 _Demain je m'occupe du reste des potions._

* * *

 **Que va-t-il ce passé dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **1/ Severus va réussir à refaire la potion mais va une fois de plus la renverser et rajeunir jusqu'à ses 3 ans. Par un concours de circonstance Harry deviendra son père.**

 **2/ Severus oublie son texte et improvise en dansant la macaréna.**

 **3/ Severus continue de manger des sucreries avec Harry jusqu'à pendre beaucoup de poids. Harry et lui vivrons heureux et continuons de manger de sucrerie jusqu'à la fin des temps.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Répetition

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta:** _je suis à la recherche d'une beta._

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui_

* * *

 **Voilà un autre chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **8:00am** J'attendais devant la salle des répétitions.

Nous étions nombreux devant la porte à attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir afin de pouvoir commencer la première répétition de la pièce de théâtre. À côté de moi se trouvait une dizaine de jeunes étudiants. Je les connaissais quasiment tous. Chacun d'entre eux avait été mon élève à l'exception d'un jeune homme à qui je donnais environ 18 ans. Il était grand, brun et plutôt musclé. Il semblait être totalement alaise et ne montrait aucune forme de nervosité contrairement à tous les autres. Il m'intriguait.

J'étais persuadé d'avoir enseigné à tout les élevés de l'académie. Alors, pourquoi ferait-il exception. Après tout un gars comme lui ça ne doit pas s'oublier facilement.

Christina ouvrit la porte et nous entrions tous plus ou moins heureux d'être là.

-Merci d'être venu. Je vais faire l'appelle pour voir si certaines personnes se sont défilées.

Elle regarda en ma direction puis sourie, sûrement heureuse de voir que je n'en faisais pas partie. Elle commença l'appelle. La deuxième personne qu'elle appela n'était pas présente. Christina grimaça et envoya l'un de ses « assistants » aller voir pourquoi il ne s'était pas présenté.

-Théodore ?

Ce fut un garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux roux et brillant qui répondu avec entrain.

-Présent !

(En voilà au moins un qui est content d'être là...)

-Claire ?

-Ici !

-Severus.

-Hum...

-Tristan ?

Le jeune homme que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître leva la main pour indiquer sa présence puis retourna à sa lecture. Cela devait être la deuxième fois qu'il relisait son texte. Je m'étais sûrement trompé. Il est aussi nerveux que les autres.

Christina finit l'appelle et pris la parole.

-Bien alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu. Il reste peu de temps avant la représentation c'est pour ça que je vous demande de vous consacre corps et âme à celle-ci jusqu'à son aboutissement. Il est important que vous soyez le plus rapidement dans la peau de votre personnage. Je vous encourage aussi à vous entraîner en dehors de répétition surtout pour les rôles principaux. Bon maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuse. J'ai demandé chacun d'entre vous d'apprendre son texte pour aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un a-t-il eu des problèmes sur certain point.

Tristan leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout apprendre... Mais il ne me reste pas beaucoup, je vous promets que je...

-Pas la peine de paniquer Tristan. Tu as l'un des rôles avec le plus de texte. S'il y a bien une personne que je peux excuser c'est bien toi.

-Merci.

Ce fus cette fois une jeune fille qui leva la main. Christina lui fit signe de parler.

-Je connais mon texte mais quelque chose me gêne. En tant que voix off, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment je dois le dire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai aucune idée du ton à employer ni de la vitesse où il faut que je le dise. Je suis un peu perdu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout est prévu. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, toute les personnes présente dans cette salle sont dans le même cas que toi. Donc pas de panique.

-D'accord.

Christina scruta la salle. Aucune main levée.

-Bon alors, c'est partie. Pour l'instant nous allons travailler scène par scène. Je voudrais que tout ce présent dans la première scène se lève.

Trois personnes se lèveraient. Parmi eux, le petit roux, Claire et Élisabeth - la jeune fille qui fait la voix off.

-Je veux que vous vous échangiez vos réplique. Je vous dirais ce qui ne va pas. Ne vous inquiéter pas en cas de troue de mémoire je vous soufflerai le texte.

Élisabeth pris une grande inspiration et commença.

-Cette histoire se passe chez les Moldus. Il était une fois une belle et jeune fille du nom de Griffon . Elle était la fille d'un roi bon et aimant. Il la chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle était intelligente, déterminer...

Christina était intervenu à plusieurs reprises. Elle insistait sur la position de ses comédiens ou leur expliquait où ils devaient se placer en fonction du moment. Le petit roux devait faire la moitié de la taille de Claire. Cela était assez drôle de le voir dans la peau du père autoritaire. Christina devait compter sur cela pour créer dès le début un petit effet comique. Après une demi heure à travailler sur la première scène, nous sommes passés à la suivante.

(S'il nous faut une demi heure pour travailler la première scène qui est la plus courte, j'ai bien peur qu'on passe la journée ici. Fait chier. Je la hais vraiment...j'aurais dû devenir directeur à sa place ça lui aurait fait une belle jambe.)

À ma grande surprise, Tristan qui joue le rôle d'Alphonse était très bon acteur. On aurait dit une tout autre personne. Claire semblait même déstabiliser par son jeu. Elle en perdit plusieurs fois ces répliques.

Je voulais bien avouer que même moi j'en aurais été déstabiliser. Sa voix était étonnamment grave. À chacune de ses phrases on avait l'impression de vibré. Il avait la démarche parfaite d'un séducteur comme j'en ai rarement vu.

(Celui là aura n'importe quelle fille qu'il désire.) avais-je pensez en l'observant.

* * *

 **10:50am**

Je ne pouvais pas retarder l'échéance. C'était à mon tour.

Je devait remplacer Claire.

Je commence à dire mon texte. Christina m'explique chaque gestuelle qu'il faudra que j'exécute. Je me plis à l'a tâche sens réel entrain.

* * *

 **11:55am**

-Bon arrêtons nous pour l'instant. Allez manger et boire. On se retrouve dans une heure ici.

Nous nous étions arrêté à la fin de la scène 1 de l'acte 2.

(On ne finirat jamais avant demain. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué.)

-Hé ! Attends moi ! Euh... severus...

Je me retournai à mon nom. C'était Tristan. Il regardait ses pieds et faisait tourner ses pouces entre ses mains. Toute son apparence de séducteur s'était évaporé en l'espace d'une seconde.

-Severus, repris-t-il, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ?

(Au points où j'en suis autant passé la journée entière avec eux.)

-D'accord, mais si tu regardes tes pieds encore une fois je te laisse en plan, compris.

-D-D'accord !

Tristan releva la tête et j'aperçus c'est yeux bleu lagon pour la première fois.

(Il y a pas à dire, il a vraiment tout pour lui celui là. Ça m'énerverais presque)

Nous avions pris des sandwich et étions retournés dans la salle pour manger. On se calât dans un coin de la salle.

Tristan se rendit compte que je ne serais pas le premier à entreprendre la discution et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

-Ton sandwich est à quoi ?

Tristan était devenu rouge. Il avait dû se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était tous sauf intéressant. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

-Au thon. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas regarder tes pieds.

-Mais je ne les regarde pas.

-Tu baisses la tête donc c'est comme si.

-Pardon.

-Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi différent sur scène. On aurait dit une autre personne tout à leur.

-C'est que.. Tu vois … en faite... c'est ce que j'aime dans le théâtre. J'ai toujours été une personne timide et réserver. Et puis un jour je suis allé voir une pièce de théâtre avec mon père. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça dans le passé. C'était incroyable. On se serait cru dans un autre monde. C'était époustouflant. À la fin du spectacle, j'étais un peu triste parce que je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais faire pareil à cause de ma timidité. Mais quelque chose d'incroyable c'est produit. J'ai pu parler à celui qui avait interprété le rôle principal. Il s'est penché sur moi et m'a dit que je lui faisais pensait à lui quand il était petit. Que lui aussi était timide et souvent cacher derrière sa mère ou son père. Il m'a dit que je devrais avoir plus confiance en moi.

-Rien de bien impressionnant.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas dit le plus incroyable ! Il bégayait ! C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait combattu sa timidité en s'imprégnant de son personnage. C'est ainsi qu'il avait effacé son bégaiement. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir confiance en lui puisqu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. C'est là que j'ai décidé de devenir moi aussi comédien. Mais tant que je n'ai pas fini mes études mon père refuse de m'aider donc je suis ici en attendant.

-Je vois.

Tristan avait tellement parlé que j'avais eu le temps de finir de manger alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencer.

-Allez ! mange sinon tu ne vas plus avoir le temps.

-Pardon.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser c'est rare de voir des personnes aussi passionné que toi.

-Mer-chi, dit-il en mâchant un morceau de sandwich.

* * *

 **6:30pm** La répétition se finit enfin.

Nous sommes tous partis en direction du réfectoire.

-J'ai une de ces faims, dit le petit roux.

-Et moi donc ! Lui répondu Claire. Qui aurait cru que répéter soit aussi fatigant !

Quelqu'un m'agrippa la manche

-Severus, on mange ensemble ? Je ne suis pas encore alaise avec tous les autres.

Je souris

-Si tu veux.

Nous arrivions donc à la table des Griffondors. Je m'assis en face de Tristan et me servis un morceau de viande et quelques légumes.

Tristan remplit sont assiette autant que possible. À croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres.

Harry arriva dans la salle et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Alors, cette première journée de répétitions ?

-Très longue.

-Ah.

Harry se tourna vers Tristan et lui souris. Puis il pivota vers moi.

-Un ami à toi ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'ami.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Si tu n'as pas d'ami, on est quoi alors ?

-Hum, c'est Tristan. Il joue dans la pièce.

Harry lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté.

-E-ench-chanté…

Harry leva le sourcil.

-C'est rien, il est juste un peu timide mais, c'est une vrai tuerie dans son rôle.

Tristan rougit autant qu'il en était possible.

-Oh, je vois. Et c'est quoi ton rôle.

-J-je joue.. Alp-phonse...

Harry se raidit comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Puis parla plus sèchement.

-Heureux de voir que vous vous entendez déjà si bien.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **1/ Severus va faire une indigestion.**

 **2/ Tristan se révèle être un autre neveux du grand Severus.**

 **3/ Severus tombe sous le charme de Tristan et lui écrit une chanson d'amour.**


	12. Chapter 12: la pause

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta:** _je suis à la recherche d'une beta._

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui_

* * *

 **Voici un court chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture .**

 **Petite note: Je pensais l'avoir dit dans un chapitre précédant mais, apparemment j'ai dû oublier. Weasley et Granger sont occupés eux aussi avec les préparatifs d'où le fait qu'on ne les voit pas beaucoup. Voilà ! désolé d'être autant tête en l'air !**

* * *

-Vous êtes libre jusqu'à demain après-midi. Reposez vous bien, demain on essaye de tout enchaîner d'un seul coup. Donc je vous veux en pleine forme.

En quittant la salle je savais que Tristan allait venir me proposer quelque chose. Mais quel que soit la teneur de sa demander j'allais devoir refuser. Il était grand temps que j'aille créer les potions qu'il me manquait. Je n'avais plus qu'à me rendre dans l'une des salles qui disposait de trois chaudrons et me mettre au travail.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je pivotai pour me retrouver en face du grand timide.

-Severus, puisque nous avons l'après-midi pour nous, on pourrait répéter un peu ensemble. Quand dis-tu ?

-Je suis désolé je vais être occupé.

-Ah...

Par dessus l'épaule de Tristan, je pouvais apercevoir Claire qui semblait hésiter à s'approcher de nous.

-Tu n'as qu'à proposer à Claire. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord.

-Si tu le dis. On se voit demain.

Tête baissait, Tristan partit voir Claire. Je la vis sourire avant de reprendre mon chemin.

* * *

Comme prévu, la salle était vide. En refermant derrière moi je fis bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit. J'avais commencé par la potion de Transgru car, malgré sa facilité de préparation, elle restait la plus longue à faire. Après avoir préparé tous les éléments de la potion de Trangru – étape qui prenait facilement une bonne heure puisque tous les ingrédients devaient être soigneusement laver, réduit en poudre, coupés en petits morceaux ou trempaient dans un mélange de plante médicinal- Je commençai à préparer les deux autres. J'avais tellement l'habitude de faire plusieurs potions en même temps que mes réflexes revinrent rapidement. Je m'interrompais régulièrement pour réguler le feu d'une des potions ou incorporer un ou deux ingrédients. J'adorais avoir tout sous contrôle. Et tout l'était, à tel point qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir l'impression de danser entre les potions.

La première potion fut fini au bout de trois heures. La deuxième au bout de quatre et la potion de Transgru fut fini au bout de six.

Âpres avoir minutieusement nettoyé le matériel et vérifiait que tout était parfaitement en ordre pour que personne ne remarque ma venu. Je contemplai pendant un instant mes potions. Une fois de plus, elles étaient parfaites. Quel sentiment agréable de voir tous ses efforts aboutir à un résultat conforme à nos attentes.

Après un soupir d'épuisement, je rangeai les potions dans mon sac et retourna à ma chambre pour les cacher avec les autres. Ensuite, j'avais mangé pour enfin atterrir dans mon lit et dormir à point fermé.

* * *

Encore mal réveillé, je rangeai derrière mon oreille, l'une de mes mèches qui me tomber devant les yeux. Machinalement je saisis des habits et les enfilai. Je franchis la porte sans vraiment avoir conscience de mes gestes.

-Enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te réveiller. Et on sait tout les deux que tu m'aurais crier dessus. Bien dormi ?

La mâchoire engourdis je lui répondus par ce qui s'approche d'un grognement.

-En fait, Tristan est passé.

Harry venait de capter mon attention mais, cela ne semblait pas le réjouir, loin de là. Un grand silence emplit la salle.

-Il est venu et c'est tout ?

-Non, il voulait s'entraîner avec toi. Il avait peur que tu es du mal tout seul. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais et que je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres sans même prêter attention à lui. Quel idiot.

Je sentis le regard d'Harry sur moi. Celui-ci avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Je me tournai vers lui et leva le sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose t'énerve.

-Ça doit être ton imagination.

-Si tu le dit. Bon je vais allé relire un peu mon texte. Il faut que je connaisse toute la pièce par coeur sinon Christina va m'arracher les yeux à la prochaine répétition.

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider.

-Non je me débrouillerai. Tu as l'air débordé. Je vais demander à Tristan.

-Tsss.

Malgré le fait qu'il affirmait ne pas être énervé, je voyais bien que quelque chose l'irrité. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il soit ainsi mais, je préférai lui laisser un peu d'air. Avec toute la charge de travail que lui procure les préparatifs du festival, je comprenais qu'il soit aussi susceptible.

J'avais rejoints Tristan et nous avions répétés ensemble.

Les jours passaient et il ne restait bientôt plus qu'une semaine avant celui-ci.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **1/ Severus décide de devenir une princesse et vole une robe à un élevés de sa nouvelle maison.**

 **2/ Journée de repos. Il peut enfin faire des gaufres en toute tranquillité.**

 **3/ Je ne sais pas moi...j'ai oublié mon texte ...**


	13. Chapter 13: Changement !

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta:** _je suis à la recherche d'une beta._

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas quand je le sortirai mais, il me donne du file a retordre. merci d'être passiant !**

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

La semaine avait été interminable. Tout s'enchaînait si vite que je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Laissant mes recherches de côté, je me retrouvais à devoir essayer des costumes et à subir d'interminables retouches. Les exigences de Christina augmentaient à mesure que les jours passaient. Chaque soir, nous rentrions épuisé. Si bien que les premiers jours ma mauvaise habitude de sauter les repas était revenu. Harry, inquiets de mon état, ramenait toujours quelque chose à manger et à boire.

Harry et moi passions les mâtinées ensemble. Il m'arrivait de l'aider dans son travail ou de simplement discuter avec lui. Régulièrement des élèves venaient frapper à la porte pour nous demander des conseils ou nous informer de différents problèmes. Harry débordais constamment d'énergie ce qui me surprenait puisqu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Il m'arrivait d'avoir du mal à le suivre mais, dans l'ensemble je savais toujours où il voulait en venir. C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis très longtemps. Je commençais même à me dire que je regretterai nos petits moments complice quand je retrouverai ma véritable forme.

 _Qui aurait cru que ce gamin qui ressemble tant à son père et moi soyons si proche un jour ? Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginé. Mais il faut avouer qu'il tient autant de sa mère que de son père._

Nous étions à la veille des festivités et Christina semblait stressé. Elle n'avait pas de raison de l'être puisque les répétions se passaient de mieux en mieux. Il n'y avait quasiment plus de problèmes mis à part quelque soucie d'éclairage. Elle se racla la gorge et pris la parole.

-Après demain nous ferons notre représentation. Je sais que parmi vous certain on était obligé de jouer dans cette pièce et pourtant ils se sont donnés à fond pour cette dernière. Je vous remercie donc tous pour tout vos effort. Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir supporté mon côté perfectionniste.

Un rire général envahit la salle quelques secondes. Christina continua avec le sourire.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Pour finir mon petit discours je vous rappelle que nous avons la répétition générale juste avant la représentation. Aucun retard ne sera accepté. Si d'ici là quelqu'un commence à craquer à cause du traque, qu'il vienne me voir. Je ne mords pas en dehors de répétition. Et ce serait un plaisir pour moi de l'aider.

Christina sourit comme personne ne l'avait vu sourire depuis longtemps.

-Une dernière chose mais qui reste la plus importante.

Toute la salle semblait suspendu à ses lèvres en ce demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver pour nous rendre la vie un peu plus impossible.

-Je vous ordonne de vous amuser au maximum pendant les deux prochains jours ! Allez ! Déguerpissez !

Tout le monde cria de joie et commença à quitter la salle.

* * *

Je partis rejoindre directement mon colocataire. Celui-ci m'avait fait promettre de le rejoindre dans l'une des salles du château. Apparemment il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire et il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux ce qui me perturba. Ce n'était pas normal. J'avais passé la matinée à réfléchir sur différents sujets de discutions importants auquel Harry pouvait s'intéresser mais, rien ne me sembla suffisamment important pour qu'il ne veille pas entre interrompu. Une idée m'était alors venu alors que j'essayais de toutes mes forces de la chasser de mes pensées. Pourtant elle persistait à me tourmenter.

Il avait peut-être découvert qui j'étais réellement.

Après tout le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, peut être avais-je fait un erreur qui lui avait permis de me penser à jour. Si quelqu'un pouvait le découvrir ce serait bien lui. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il le découvre.

Je me tenais devant la salle du rendez-vous. La boule au ventre je tendis le bras vers la poignet décidais à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire mais, avant même que j'eus atteinte la porte, elle s'ouvrit et quelqu'un me tira à l'intérieur. Sans que je compris comment je me suis retrouvé assis sur une chaise face à plusieurs personnes extrêmement souriante.

* * *

 **POV Externe.**

La présence d'Harry au fond de la salle prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de lieu. il essaya de comprendre la situation en vain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Harry s'avança l'air désolé.

-Ils m'ont obligé. Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Pardonne moi.

-Explique moi ce qui se passe plutôt que de t'excuser !

-Il vont procéder à ton relooking. Je te trouve bien comme tu es mais, il veulent que tu sois parfait pour la pièce.

Quelque personne commencèrent à s'approcher de lui.

-Je vous interdit de me toucher !

Severus entendit un bruit à côté de sa tête. Quelque chose tomba sur son épaule.

 _Ils ont osé!_

-Désolé, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua le garçon qui tenait une paire de ciseaux.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me susurra.

-Tiens toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas que ton petit secret soit révélé à tout le monde.

Il le fusilla du regard alors qu'il abordait un sourire triomphant avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Potter, dit-il en insistant bien sur son nom de famille, tu vas me le payer.

Il vit Harry pâlir et sortir de la salle. Severus regretta ses paroles. Il le savait les élevés avaient dû le supplie au point qu'il craque ou alors il avait simplement acquit à une demande sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Et honnête comme il était, jamais il ne serait revenu sur sa promesse.

Severus s'abandonna à ses agresseurs. Il avait envie de les réduire en cendre.

* * *

-Voilà, c'est terminé. Es-tu prêt à voir le résultat ?

Severus sentait le vent dans sa nuque, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir les cheveux courts.

Severus avait toujours eu l'habitude de ses cheveux longs lui arrivant aux épaules. Les élevés disaient souvent que ses cheveux gras le rendais encore plus sombre. Il avait entendu certain d'entre eux se demander comment il pouvait passer une journée avec de tels cheveux. La réponse était simplement qu'il manquait de temps pour les entretenir. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des nuits blanche et il ne perdait pas de temps à faire de soin. Et même s'il en avait eu, il n'aurait pas réussis à leur donner une meilleure apparence. Pourtant, il n'avait eu l'intention de les couper. Ils faisaient parti de lui autant que n'importe quelle part de sa personnalité. Tant que ses cheveux lui retomber sur l'épaule, il avait l'impression de pouvoir cacher au monde entier ses émotions. De pouvoir se cacher. C'était pour lui comme un refuge que personne à par lily n'avait jamais réussi à franchir.

Il détestait vraiment l'idée d'avoir les cheveux courts.

Les nerfs à vif, il grogna en guise de réponse. On lui apporta un miroir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer sa surprise à ceux qui l'entourait mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Qui aurait cru qu'il arriverait à autant le changer avec une simple coupe de cheveux. Il était totalement différent.

Il s'admirait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait devant ce miroir. Lui qui détestait tellement son physique par le passé, eu l'impression qu'il avait non pas rajeuni mais, changer complètement d'apparence. Il se trouvait presque beau. Celui qui lui avait coupé les cheveux apporta un autre miroir pour qu'il puisse voir l'arrière de sa tête.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas totalement courts. Il avait un raie de côté et ses cheveux lui retombaient très légèrement sur le front sans pour autant lui arriver dans les yeux. Contrairement à sa coupe habituelle les cheveux n'étaient pas tous au même niveau. Le dégrader donnait l'impression qu'il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il passât sa main au niveau de sa nuque et fus surpris de sentir qu'on lui avait rasé légèrement les cheveux. Ça ne se voyait presque pas mais, donnait l'impression qu'il avait une plus petite épaisseur de cheveux. Après avoir détaillait sa nouvelle coupe avec concentration il se reporta à la totalité de sa tête. Son visage semblait plus fin, ses épaules muscler lui donnais une impression de bonne santé, à lui, qui avait toujours eu un teint pâle. Son nez semblait moins crochu.

Il voulait parler mais, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Après tout, quel mot conviendrait à la situation ?

-J'ai réussi à te rendre bouche baie ? Je suis assez fière de mon résultat. Je savais que ton ancien coupe n'était vraiment pas faite pour toi. Mais même moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça t'aille aussi bien. Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

-Disons que je suis heureux de ne pas m'être retrouvé avec une crête arc-en-ciel.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je te laisse au soin des autres.

Severus attrapa la manche du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...

Le garçon se rapprocha de l'oreille de Severus et lui chuchota.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais à personne que tu t'es introduit dans la salle de cours pour faire des potions.

 _Quel idiot je suis...je devrais arrêter de m'imaginer des choses._

Puis le garçon se redressa.

-À vous maintenant.

* * *

Après le départ de l'élèves qui c'était occupé de sa coupe, on lui avait fourni trois tenus. Les filles qui lui avaient fourni étaient surexcitées et lui ont clairement fait comprendre qu'il était obligé de porter chacune de ces tenus dans les prochains jours. Il y avait une tenue pour le premier jour du festival. L'autre pour le deuxième jour et la dernière pour le bal. Elles lui avaient aussi fournis quelques accessoires. On lui avait fait deux tatouages éphémères, un sur l'omoplate représentant un symbole tribale et sur l'épaule, un symbole japonais. Puis ils lui avaient mis une fausse boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite. Toutes les personnes de la salle le regardèrent.

-Il est parfait, dit une jeune fille dans un souffle comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque là.

Tous acquirent et Severus put enfin partir.

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis Harry sur son bureau. Celui-ci ne leva même pas la tête pour me voir. Je m'approchai doucement de lui avant de m'asseoir sur son bureau. J'avais gardé l'une des tenus sur moi. C'était une tenu des plus simples et confortables. J'avais une chemise blanche et un pantalon en jeans noir. Les jeunes filles avaient bien choisis. Je ne me serais jamais abaissé à porter quelque chose de trop extravagant.

Harry baissait la tête pour ne pas avoir à me regarder.

-Tu ne veux pas voir le résultât de ton complot contre moi. Je pensais pourtant que tu voudrais être le premier à me voir après ma métamorphose.

Harry toujours la tête baissait marmonna quelque chose.

-Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis.

Harry se décida de lever la tête.

-Arrêté de te moquer de moi je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

Le visage d'Harry passa de la colère à la surprise. Mais avant que j'eus le temps de voir plus de sa réaction il me poussa et partis de la chambre.

Je l'attendais pour discuter posément avec lui mais, il ne reviens pas de la nuit.

 _Je ne le comprendrais jamais celui là. C'est moi qui devrait être énerver par ce qui c'est passé pas l'inverse._

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre le festival bat son plein ! Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/ Un nouveau prince est né! Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Severus se constitue un véritable harem. Après tout, la directrice lui a dit de profiter de sa nouvelle chance.**

 **2/ Harry disparaît et personne ne sait où il est sauf Severus. (Harry a décidé de faire des gaufres)**

 **3/ Tristan fait une petite surprise à Severus.**


	14. Chapter 14: Peluche

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta:** _je suis à la recherche d'une beta._

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui ?_

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture a tous :)**

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

Je n'avais jamais vu le château aussi animé. Des élèves courraient dans tout les sens passant d'un stand à un autre. Les cris et les rires formés un bourdonnement constant à tel point qu'on ne s'entendait presque plus parler. Par endroits on devait jouer des coudes pour traverser la foule d'étudiants.

Les stands étaient divers et variés. Cela allait du stands de nourriture au stands de compétition sportive en passant par les stands de farce et attrape. Toute cette foule me rendait malade. Si Tristan ne m'avait pas invité à faire un tour avec Claire, Christina et lui, je serais resté dans ma chambre à attendre que cette journée se finisse. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et je me trouvais au milieu d'un chaos pas possible.

Nous nous étions arrêtés près d'un stand de nourriture asiatique. Claire avait insisté pour qu'on goûte quelques spatialités japonaises dont elle raffolait. Quand elle fut revenue, elle tenait quatre origiri et sushi. Nous avions tous mangés en silence et apprécions le moment. Quand Tristan s'apprêtait à manger son sushi Claire intervient pour lui dire qu'il y avait une façon de le manger. Elle souleva le morceau de poisson et étala une sorte de pâte verte que je ne connaissais pas sur la surface du riz.

-Ensuite, tu le trempes dans la sauce et tu le manges.

Tristan s'exécuta et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Son visage devient rapidement rouge et il toussa à plusieurs reprises. À cote Claire riait aux éclats. Son rire communicatif nous atteignis peu à peu et nous avons tous ri avec elle sauf sa victime qui était allée chercher quelque chose à boire un peu plus loin. Quand nous eûmes fini de rire, Claire se tourna vers Tristan tout en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Excuse-moi Tristan. Je voulais te faire une petite blague mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne supportes pas l'épicé à ce point. Normalement avec le sushi ça passe un peu mieux.

-Oh ! Je veux essayer ! J'adore l'épicé !S'exclama Christina. Comment s'appelle ce truc vert ?

-Du Wasabi.

-T'es folle ? C'est super fort !

-Mais oui, je suppose que tu ne supportes même pas le poivre. Donc je ne tiendrai pas compte de ta remarque, répliqua Christina.

-Tirant !

Christina prit son Sushi et mis du wasabi à l'intérieur. Elle le mangea et ses yeux brillèrent.

-C'est une tuerie ton truc.

-Merci. Si tu veux, tu peux me rendre visite pendant les vacances. J'habite près d'un grand restaurant japonais. On pourra y aller ensemble.

-Avec plaisir !

Claire se tourna vers nous.

-V-vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez. Enfin je vous oblige en rien.

-Bof, était la seule chose qui m'étais venu à l'esprit. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais dit à l'oral. Tristan se dépêcha de rattraper mon dérapage.

-Non, ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'il ne sait pas trop où ..euh.. si le japonais c'est son truc .. Moi je viendrais si tu promets qu'il n'y a pas que des choses épicé.

Les yeux de Claire s'illuminèrent. La jeune fille, visiblement de très bonne humeur, lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercie. Puis elle s'écarta un peu gêné parce qu'elle venait de faire.

(En voilà deux qui vont finir ensemble. Je devrais peut-être les laisser tout les deux.)

* * *

Après avoir fini de manger, Tristan insista pour aller voir le stands que tenais un de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler des affaires des autres mais, je devais bien ça à Tristan et puis, je voulais depuis longtemps trouver une excuse pour partir dans un endroit plus calme. Ainsi j'avais attrapé Christina par le bras pendant que nous marchions et l'amena un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On va les perdre.

-C'est le but.

-Hein ! Christina avait tellement crier que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre avaient dû l'entendre. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Tristan et Claire. Christina reprit la parole un peu plus calmement.

-Pourquoi tu veux les perdre ? J-je te préviens t-tu n'es pas du tout mon genre ! Bien que tu sois sur ton trente-et-un je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments et j'aime déjà...

-Tu veux bien te calmer un peu et m'écouter ?

-O-oui !

-Bien, je voulais juste laisser Claire et Tristan un peu seul tout les deux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bon je dois te laisser, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de la journée.

-Tristan et Claire ? Ahah mais c'est pas possible.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est impossible que Tristan soit attiré par Claire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

-Je te dit que c'est impossible !

-Si tu le dis. Ce ne sont plus mes affaires de toute façon.

Je partis sans me retourner, un juron me parvient tout de même. Je ne voyais pas en quoi le goût de Tristan pouvait autant intéresser Christina. Peut être était-elle aussi amoureuse de lui. Après tout quelle fille ne le serait pas après l'avoir vu jouer son rôle de séducteur ?

 _Ah ! On dirait que je suis en train de regarder une série à l'eau de rose comme je les hais. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le grand et sombre Severus Snape qui s'intéresse à la vie amoureuse de ses petits camarade. Ahah_

* * *

Une fois seul, je me suis un peu promené avant de décider qu'il était temps de rentré dans ma chambre. Les couloirs étaient particulièrement vide grâce au spectacle de danse qui venait de commencer. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvée dans les couloirs me dévisagaient sans discrétion. Je pressai le pas et heurta quelqu'un.

-Fait gaffe où tu vas !

-Ah, Drago.

-Hé ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Si tu le dit. Je m'excuse.

-A-attend ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de ton Oncle. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter mais sans succès.

-Il va bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Mais alors pourquoi.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Mais..

-Drago ! Je viens de dire que je ne pouvais pas te répondre ! Alors arrête d'insister et attend que le moment soit venu pour comprendre.

Drago resta bouche baie un instant puis souris.

-C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton oncle parfois.

Drago s'apprêtait à partir mais, changea d'avis .

-En fait, désolé pour l'autre fois. J'étais un peu a cran. Tu comprends, ton oncle est l'une des seules personnes que je considère comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. J'étais un peu jaloux de toi qui lui est lié par le sang. J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

-Avec plaisir. Tu avais l'air presser tu ne voulais pas aller quelque part.

-Ah ! Le spectacle !

Drago me fit un bref en revoir de la main et détalla. Quand je m'étais retourné, Harry était derrière moi. Je ne pus soutenir son regard et avant de relever ma tête, il partit. En vu de la direction qu'il avait pris il allait lui aussi à la chambre.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le poursuivre. C'était son problème s'il était de mauvaise humeur, pas le mien.

Ainsi je continuai à me promener avant de revoir Tristan. Je me décidai à le rejoindre et commençai à parler avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de m'apercevoir.

-Alors comme ça, monsieur Tristan est un tombeur !

Le jeune homme se tourna et je pus admirer son visage aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

-Ça va ! pas besoin de faire le timide. Tu plais à Claire et ça me semble réciproque.

-C-comment... ?

-Disons que mademoiselle n'était pas très discrète.

Après un grand silence,Tristan me dit avec un air un peu triste.

-C'est pour ça que tu nous as laissé seul ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Oui c'est ça. Changeons de sujet. Je voulais essayer ce stand. Je t'offre ce que je gagne.

-Je ne veux rien.

-Tu n'as pas le choix sinon demain je fait de l'improvisation sur scène et tu devras te débrouiller pour assure.

-Va au diable !

-Ahah ! Ensuite je te propose qu'on aille voir le spectacle de voltige.

* * *

La journée s'était fini dans la bonne humeur. Tristan m'avais offert une peluche d'ours rose. Tristan rigolait à gorge déployer lorsqu'il me vit marcher avec la grosse peluche dans les bras, autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très discret.

Le spectacle de voltige commença et se fut Drago qui l'ouvrit.

Pendant le spectacle les voltigeurs distribuer des cadeaux, parfois piéger. Une jeune fille à ma droite avait réussi à attraper un paquet de bonbon qu'elle partagea avec son compagnon. Un jeune Serdaigle, un peu moins chanceux, avait eu un bonbon piéger et il était devenu complètement vert. Les Serpantards pouvaient considérer leur spectacle comme réussi.

À la fin, chaque voltigeur devait offrir un cadeau spécial à une personne dans le public. Je reçus deux lettres. La première d'une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas et une de Drago. Il avait été dit que ceux qui avait reçus l'un des messages devaient l'ouvrir seul sinon ils s'autodétruiraient. Je savais que cette menace n'était pas véridique car le sort qui permettait une telle protection était loin d'être accessible par tous et encore moins par des jeunes gens de leur âge. Mais il devait vouloir éviter que le contenu des lettres devienne publique et je les comprenais.

-Et bin, Severus, c'est que tu as du succès ! Qui aurait cru que se couper les cheveux te rendrait aussi populaire.

-Je ne souhaite pas vraiment être ...populaire.

-Je sais, j'te charis simplement.

-hum, je vois ça. Bon je vais y aller. À demain.

J'avais décidé d'ouvrir les lettres une fois seul dans ma chambre. Je me décidai donc à retourner dans cette dernière, quitte à affronter un Griffondor légendaire.

Une fois arrivait je vis Harry assiy sur son lit. Il m'adressa un regard noir. Je soupira et lui demandai pourquoi il était autant énerver en ce moment.

-C'est quoi cette peluche et ses lettres ? repondu-t-il

-Des cadeaux.

-De qui ?

-Tristan, Drago et une fille que je ne connais pas, dit-je en désignant chaque cadeau correspondant au nom evoquer.

Le regard noir d'Harry s'intensifie.

Je soupirai une deuxième fois et partis vers ma chambre.

 _S'il préfére changer de sujet plutôt que de me répondre, tant pis pour lui._

Harry m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me plaque au mur. Je fis tomber mes cadeaux.

-Tu te moque de moi ? Tu te barres ? Tu pourrais au moins insister ! Suis-je si peux important pour toi ?

-Oh ! Du calme !

-« Du calme » ? Tu veux que je me calme ? C'est là meilleur ! Tu croix que j'ai pas essayé ? Tu croix que j'ai pas essayé de garder les idées clairs ? Mais je n'y peux rien ! Je suis en train de devenir fou ! Et par ta faute ! Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, ma vie devient vraiment le foutoir ! Explique moi ! Pourquoi je me sens si minable ! Pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal !

-Q-que.. quoi ?

-Dis-moi !Depuis quand es-tu aussi proche de Drago Malfoy pour l'appeler par son prénom ? Combien de temps vas-tu encore passer avec cette grande asperge de Tristan. Et pourquoi il t'offre des cadeaux aussi énormes ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas poursuivis tout-à-leur ? Pourquoi continus-tu à être aussi détestable avec moi ? Répond !

-Premièrement, tu vas me lâcher. Tout de suite ! Sinon ça va mal finir pour toi.

-Non, je refuse ! Je ne supporte pas que tu passes autant de temps avec les deux autres ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de mieux que moi !

Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Je le saisis à mon tour par le col de son t-short et le fis pivoter pour qu'il se retrouve à ma place. Je m'étais un peu emporté et je crus un instant l'avoir blessé. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là.

-Maintenant tu te calme ! Tu vas arrêter ta crise de jalousie et me laisser tranquille. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me fait une crise comme ça ! J'en ai vraiment marre que tu te retiennes de me dire ce qui ne va pas avant d'éclater. Je ne suis pas ton défouloir personnel. Alors fous moi la paix !

Les larmes commencèrent à coulait sur ses joues. Le cœur serré, je desserrai mes mains, conscient que je m'étais emporté, une fois de plus. Il clissa le long du mur avant de passer ses bras autour de ses genoux. Une petite plainte se fit entendre et elle me déchira le cœur. Harry parlait mais je ne compris que quelque brique.

-..t-ta faute... Je ne voulais pas savoir... Pourquoi...Si seulement...Severus ... jamais...exister...

Je tombai à genou à mon tour. Mon existence le déranger. Je le regardais pleuré. J'avais échoué dans mon rôle. Même si ce n'était plus d'actualité, je me devais de le protéger.

 _Que Lily me pardonne. J'arrête de prendre soin de lui pour elle. J'arrête._

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux mais je les ravala par fierté.

-Je vois. Je vais prendre mes affaires et changer de chambre. Je suis désolé.

Harry m'attrapa le bras.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

-Mais.. tu viens de dire que je te faisais du mal !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois autant jaloux ?

-Parce que tu veux que tes amis restent près de toi. Et avec Weasley et Granger qui sont toujours ensemble, tu ne voulais pas qu'un autre de tes amis s'éloigne. J'ai tord ?

-Bien sûr que tu as tord... Et puis si je ne vois pas Ron et Hermione en ce moment, c'est parce qu'ils sont occupés par le festival c'est tout. On a passé la journée ensemble. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis autant jaloux...

Je me rapprochai d'Harry et leva sa tête pour qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son expression incroyablement mignonne. Je lui chassa une larme qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur sa joue encore rose. Quand j'eus capter son attention je pris la parole.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Harry sursauta. Il devient rouge pivoine et se redressa si violemment qu'il avait faillit me faire tomber.

-J-je te le dirai demain … Je ne veux pas.. pas dans cet état.

Harry partit à la douche. Quand à moi je restais sur le sol à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi pouvait-il être jaloux, si ce n'était pas pour la raison que je venais d'évoquer ?

Puis l'image du visage vulnérable d'Harry remplaça la réflexion. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son irrésistible visage. Plusieurs frissons me parcoururent. Quand je pris conscience que tout mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui je me redressa à mon tour.

 _Je dois être fou... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive..._

En me tournant vers le miroir je fus choqué. Je n'avais jamais vu mon visage aussi rouge. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus bel.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et serra mon oreiller fort contre moi. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Et malgré tout mes efforts, je ne parviens pas trouver le sommeil. Je pensais trop à lui. J'étais autant effrayer que désespéré par mes propres pensées.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/ Severus tombe amoureux de la culture japonaise et va au Japon pour épouser une chef cuisinier.**

 **2/ La pièce de théâtre va bien se passer … dans l'ensemble... enfin je croix...**

 **3/ Qui sais ? Tout ça n'était peut être qu'un rêve !**


	15. Chapter 15: Representation

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Beta: trouver ! On va commencé à travaillé ensemble. Le prochain chapitre sera corrigé :D**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui ?_

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 15 !**

 **merci de votre patience ;)**

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

Ce matin-là, sortir de ma chambre avait été une véritable épreuve. Non seulement j'avais peur de tomber face à face avec Harry mais, le traque me paralysait. Mon ventre me faisait mal, j'étais angoissé et tendu. Qui aurait cru que le traque se rapprocherait autant du sentiment de peur ?

En rentrant dans la chambre de Potter je vis qu'elle était éteinte, signe qu'il était absent.

 _ouf_

En l'allumant, je vis qu'il avait mis quelques biscuits sur la table ainsi qu'un petit objet. Je m'approchai pour lire le mot :

« Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour,

je me suis dit que tu devais stressé

donc je te prête ma balle anti-stress.

Il te suffit de la tenir dans la main

et ça sera efficace.

Les biscuits sont aussi pour les nerf.

Je viendrai te voir.

Signé H. »

Je fus pris d'une bouffé de chaleur.

 _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Rougir pour un truc aussi insignifiant qu'un petit message. J'ai vraiment changé. Vivement que je retrouve ma véritable forme._

Je pris quelque biscuit et partis sans l'anti-stress. Je m'étais ensuite rendu en salle de répétition. J'avais enfilé le costume de roturier et par dessus une robe déchirées. Les costumiers avaient fait en sorte que je puisse retirer la robe en tirant simplement dessus. Ainsi on gagnait du temps entre les scènes et je n'aurais pas besoin de me changer à toute vitesse.

La répétition générale s'était bien passée. Néanmoins, le stress général avait tué l'ambiance détendue de ces derniers jours. Nous n'étions qu'à deux heures de la représentation. Il fallait nous occuper pour ne pas y penser. Nous avions donc aidés à installer toutes les chaises ce qui nous prit une heure, ensuite nous nous étions échauffés les cordes vocales et nous avions fait entrez le public.

Tous les comédiens regardaient la salle se remplir en cherche hasardeusement une ou plusieurs personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Ils cherchaient sûrement à se rassurer même s'ils se doutaient que cela aurait l'effet inverse. Le stress grandissait. On pouvait presque le toucher tellement il était présent dans les coulisses.

Christina arriva vers nous et nous rassembla. Elle nous fit un discours d'encouragement et nous calma un peu. À la fin de son discourt elle fixa Tristan froidement et il baissa la tête. J'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment que je ne pouvais expliquer. Mais l'heure était à la concentration.

Les lumières dans la salle s'estompèrent. La scène au contraire devenait de plus en plus éclairé. Quand le calme fut présent, Christina passât entre les rideaux pour s'adresser au public.

-Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu et...

J'étais dans tous mes états et entendais à peine ce qu'elle leur racontait. Soudain les rideaux s'ouvrit et la voix off raisonnât dans la salle. Christina quant à elle était allé s'asseoir au premier rang à côté d'Harry.

-Severus ! Viens c'est bientôt à toi. Chuchota fortement une jeune fille qui aidait à l'organisation de la pièce. Tu es prêts ?

-Je croix que je vais mourir, avouais-je malgré moi.

 _J'aurais dû prendre l'anti-stress..._

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à imaginé que le public est plus ridicule que toi. Euh...imagine les en sous-vêtements. Allez je te dit merde !

Je fronçai le sourcil et la fixai d'un air perplexe. Je finis par lui sourire puis j'inspira un bon coup avant d'aller rejoindre la trappe en dessous de la scène.

Au bout de cinq minutes un déclic se fit entendre au-dessus ma tête. Claire passât dans la trappe et m'aida à monter sur scène. J'avais les yeux fermé puisque je ne pourrais de toute façon rien voir à cause du flash de lumière mais, je savais exactement où me placer et dans quelle position.

Quand la lumière diminua des cris et des exclamations de surprise retentir dans la salle. Apparemment ils étaient contents que je sois là. Le brouhaha était tellement intense que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se disait.

 _Arrête de paniquer Severus, dis-toi qu'ils sont ridicules. Tiens au troisième rangs, il y a cet élève de cinquième années qui avait inversé la poudre de corne et la poudre de fée, le résultât de sa potion était dérisoire voir ridicule. Et au deuxième rangs, il y a cette élève de qui avait ratée un sort et avait transformé une branche de bois en souris, à la place de la faire grandir. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Ils sont tous plus ridicule que moi!_

Je respirai une bonne fois pour tout pour me lancer dans mon rôle.

 **Garde 1 :** Qui êtes-vous ? Nous avons entendu Mademoiselle Griffon crier, que lui avez-vous fait ?

 **Griffon :** Quoi ? Mais c'est moi, je suis Griffon !

 **Garde 2 :** Nous ne sommes pas aveugles jeune homme ! … Même si vous êtes en robe cela se voit que vous êtes un homme.

 **Griffon :** « jeune homme » ? Je suis …

* * *

La pièce approchait de la fin. J'étais à ma dernière scène.

Tristan était complètement dans son rôle. On aurait dit que je me trouvais en face du véritable Alphonse et non plus devant mon maladroit ami.

 **Alphonse :** Je ne sais pas de quoi vous l'accusez mais, mon ami n'aurait jamais fait de mal à la princesse ! Il en est incapable.

 **Garde en chef :** Je suis désolé, jeune homme mais, nous avons un avis d'arrestation. Ce n'est pas à nous de juger ce garçon. Notre mission est de le capturer avant son jugement.

 **Alphonse :** Laissez-moi au moins lui dire en revoir, je vous en supplie !

 **Garde en chef :** D'accord mais, au moindre geste suspect, vous serait aussi emprisonné.

Tristan s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon visage.

 **Alphonse :** J'ai une dernière question à te poser avant que tu partes, tu veux bien ?

 **Princesse Griffon** : Tous se que tu voudras.

 **Alphonse :** Penses-tu que la princesse puisse m'aimer ?

 **Princesse Griffon :** Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Elle t'aime plus qu'aucun autre homme.

Tristan commença à rapprocher doucement son visage du mien. Nous n'attendions plus que le flash de lumière mais celui-ci ne venait pas.

 _Je pensais pourtant que tous les problèmes techniques avaient été résolu. Pourquoi le flash de lumière ne vient-il pas_

Tristan passa sa main dans mon dos et me pencha en arrière. Le flash n'était toujours pas là. La panique m'envahis. Je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer longtemps. Tristan plongea ses yeux dans les miens et m'embrassa d'un baisé passionné. Il ne lâcha pas mes lèvres pendant près d'une minute. J'entendais des cris et des sifflements provenant du public. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, trop choquer pour réagir. Le flash vient enfin et je tombai sous la scène. Quelqu'un aida Claire à monter sur scène puis se tourna vers moi pour me demander si j'allais bien.

 _Non ça ne va pas !_

J'entendais avec un petit écho la suite des répliques.

 **Tous les gardes :** PRINCESSE Griffon ?!

 **Princesse Griffon :** Mes seins sont revenus. Je suis redeve...

* * *

J'étais encore sonné quand nous avons fait le salut. En arrivant dans les coulisses Tristan m'attrapa par le bras.

-Severus ? Tu vas bien ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Un sentiment de dégoût me traversais quand je repensais à ce baiser.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... Vu la situation je ne savais pas quoi faire... Dis-toi que c'est Griffon qui a-été embrassé et pas toi.

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face. À chaque fois que je le regardais des frissons de dégoût profond me secouait.

-Pitié, pardonne-moi ! Tu es l'un de mes rares amis, s'il-te-plais...

Je releva enfin la tête.

-Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner. J'espère que tu en es conscient ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Va me chercher à manger, on en reparle après.

-Tout de suite !

* * *

Presque tous les comédiens à l'exception de Tristan et moi (qui mangions dans le coulisse) étaient allés rencontrer le public. La pièce avait été un succès chez la gente féminine. Les jeunes hommes qu'en à eux étaient partagés. Quand tous les spectateurs furent sortis, je pris la direction de ma chambre. J'avais mis une cape à capuche pour me cacher des regards. J'aurais voulu me cacher encore longtemps dans les coulisses mais, je devais m'habiller pour le bal.

Personne ne m'interrompis pendant ma traversée du château. Néanmoins, je me suis arrêté en chemin près d'une salle entre ouverte. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à regarder à l'intérieur alors que je cherchais habituellement à fuir les ennuis mais, je m'étais sentis comme aspiré par cette pièce. En m'approchant j'entendis deux voix que je reconnus tout de suis. C'était Christina et Harry.

-Harry ! Tu as pourtant été témoin de la scène. Tristan et Severus sortent ensemble. Je te l'avais pourtant dis !

 _Hein ? C'est quoi cette blague ?_

-Tu as tord ! Ils ne peuvent pas !

-Arrête de fuir la réalité. Je t'ai pourtant dit ce qui se passait aux répétitions. Je les ai déjà surpris en train de se bécoter tous les deux ! Et tu croix que ce baiser sur scène c'était un faux ? On leur avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire pour de vrai.

Mon cœur me fit soudain mal. Je ne voulais pas que Harry croix ses mensonges. Toutefois, je me retenus d'intervenir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils sachent que j'écoutais aux portes.

-Il ne peux pas …. Severus n'est pas attiré par les hommes... il...

-Il faut te faire à cette idée. Severus t'a menti. Il a un amant. Tristan te le confirmera. Il tourne autour parce qu'il en veut à ta notoriété. Je suis sûr qu'il a l'intention de se servir de toi. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

Christina se rapprocha d'Harry. Elle pausa sa main sur son épaule et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Quelqu'un comme moi.

C'était trop. J'ouvris la porte violemment alors que Christina s'apprêtait a embrassé Harry.

-Et tu vas te laisser embobiner aussi facilement, Harry ?

Cela ne devait pas ce voir mais j'étais hors de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me venger de cette petite peste qui c'était joué de moi.

Harry repoussa violemment Christina. Elle tomba par terre et je ne pus m'empêchais de rire. Harry me dévisagea.

-Toi ! Tu me dois des explications !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en faire, mais à elle. Dit-je en désignant Christina.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Demande lui.

Harry se tourna vers Christina et lui adressa un regard noir qui me fit frissonné malgré le fait qu'il ne me soit pas adressé.

-Il te manipule ! Il a peur de perdre se pour quoi il a si longtemps travaillé ! Crois moi ! C'est un sale type !

-Ah ah c'est la meilleure. Premièrement, comme la si bien dit Harry je n'aime pas les hommes donc Harry ne m'intéresse pas.

 _Aïe, pourquoi je me sens mal d'un seul coup._

-Deuxièmement, tu sais très bien que Tristan est amoureux de Claire. C'est pourtant évidant.

Je voyais que Christina commençais à paniquer puis elle se détendit et me lança un regard de haine. Elle se releva, sûrement après avoir trouvé un bon argument.

-Pourtant vous avez passé la journée d'hier ensemble après que Tristan est rejeté Claire. Et ce baisé sur scène ne semblait pas être votre premier ! Il était sii passionné !

-Qu-quoi ? Tu … dis-je alors que je me rappellais du baiser et du dégoût qu'il m'avait apporté.

-Christina semble marqué un point. Tu ne semblais pas déteste quand il t'a embrassé.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Bien sûr que j'ai détesté ! Rien qu'à y pensé j'avais envie de vomis. C'était horrible !

-Alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé ?

-Je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais trop choqué et j'étais sur scène. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était juste de faire. Je n'allais pas gâcher la pièce dans laquelle j'ai joué pour un problème technique !

-Un problème technique ?

-Oui, le flash lumineux n'est pas arrivé à temps. Tristan à dû improviser ! Rien de plus. Je te jure qu'il était autant dégoûté que moi !

-Il n'y avait aucun problème technique ! Intervint la jeune fille. Nous avons tout vérifié à la répétition générale ! C'est juste une excuse parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que vous sortez ensemble !

Harry me fixa en attente d'une réponse. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

-Mais puisque je te dis que nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

-Prouve le ! Donne moi une preuve que tu ne sors pas avec lui ! Dit-il très sérieusement.

Je vis le sourire de Christina grandir sur son visage diabolique.

 _Dire que j'ai ris avec elle...j'aurais dû être plus méfiant._

-Tu préfères la croire elle, plutôt que moi ?

-Elle a des preuves !

-Ses preuves sont au même niveau que les miennes ! C'est juste une question de confiance...Mais à ce que je vois je ne mérite pas la tienne. Tu n'as qu'à aller au bal avec elle. Après tout c'est elle ton véritable prince charmant. Non ?

Je suis partis de la salle sans même me retourner. En remit ma capuche et couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

* * *

En entrant dans ma chambre je me suis rendu compte que quelques larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues. J'ai frappé dans l'un des murs de ma chambre.

-Merde !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je venais de dire à Harry d'ouvrir le bal avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 _J'avais oublié que si je n'allais pas au bal avec lui, je ne pourrais jamais parler avec Carl Tyfron... Si j'explique la situation à l'autre folle, peut être qu'elle comprendra...Je devrais quand même assister au bal. ...je le croiserais peut être...on ne sait jamais..._

Je m'habillai donc avec les vêtements que l'on m'avait offert. C'était un costard noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet rouge et aucune cravate. En m'habillant je vus les deux lettres que j'avais reçus la

veille. Je me dépêcha de m'habiller pour le lire. Je commença par celle de la jeune Serpentarde.

Elle m'avait écrite une véritable lettre d'amour. Où elle me demandait de la rejoindre à minuit si j'éprouvais les même sentiments.

 _Bon, au moins, je n'ai pas à réfléchir, le rendez vous est déjà passé. De toute façon la réponse aurait été la même._

J'ouvris la lettre de Drago.

« Cher Severus, quand nous avons discuté dans le couloir, j'ai eu comme un doute par rapport à toi. Une idée un peu stupide m'est venu mais, j'aimerai que tu me la confirme pendant le bal. Viens me voir et souffle moi à l'oreille le nom de mon plat préféré si c'est vrai.

Bon je me lance.

Es-tu Severus ? Je veux dire Severus Snape, le vrai Severus. Mon parrain.

Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais qu'on en discute.

En attente de ta réponse,

Drago. »

-Ah...

* * *

 **merci d'avoir lu ! je vous aime !**

 **D'après vous que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ?**

 **1/ Severus trébuche, se cogne la tête et se prend pour un perroquet ?**

 **2/ Severus a oublié le plus important pour le bal...il ne sais pas danser …**

 **3/ Drago est en fait la réincarnation du père de Severus … (parfois je me choque moi même XD)**


	16. Chapter 16: Délivrance ?

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super mega Beta:** Hellwenna :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui ?_

* * *

 **Journal de Harry.**

 _Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Principalement parce que je n'avais pas le temps, mais aussi parce que mes idées n'étaient pas assez claires pour les coucher sur papier._

 _Il y a quelques temps, la directrice est venue me demander une faveur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que celle-ci bouleverse à ce point ma vie._

 _Ma mission était de surveiller le nouveau venu: Severus Rogue. Mcgonagall avait insisté sur l'importance de cette faveur. Je n'avais aucune envie d'espionner un autre élève, mais elle avait réussi à me convaincre en me parlant de sa santé fragile._

 _Quand je le vis pour la première fois, j'avais toute suite remarqué sa ressemblance avec Severus Snape. Dans les souvenirs que Snape m'avait laissé entrevoir de lui, j'avais vu son visage lorsqu'il avait mon âge et l'élève qui se tenait en face de moi ne lui ressemblait pas qu'un peu. Il était son exact reflet. J'avais même cru un instant qu'il avait rajeuni. Mais ce n'était pas possible._

 _Et c'était à partir de cette rencontre que ma vie changea radicalement. Ce ne fut pas une de ces rencontres ennuyeuses comme j'en avais vécu de si nombreuses fois. Il ne me regardait ni avec admiration ni avec dégoût. Il était tout bonnement indifférent à qui j'étais. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes croient, je me préoccupe beaucoup de ce que pensent les autres de moi. Et le fait qu'il me regarde comme il aurait regardé n'importe qui me fit plaisir. Je n'étais plus « Harry Potter le sauveur ! » mais simplement « Harry Potter l'étudiant ». Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais._

 _Je compris vite qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mon ami. Il s'était intentionnellement perdu lors de la visite du château pour trouver un coin plus tranquille. Il refusait de venir manger avec moi ou même de discuter, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Pourtant, j'étais décidé à devenir son ami. Je lui parlais dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je pense qu'il ne comprenait pas à quel point j'étais inquiet pour lui. Il restait presque toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Ne sortait que rarement et sautait beaucoup de repas. Quand il s'était évanoui dans mes bras, je ne fus pas surpris mais plutôt en colère. Je crois même avoir terrifié Drago quand je l'ai regardé avec tant de haine._

 _Je ne le compris que plus tard. À ce moment-là, j'étais en colère. En colère contre moi-même, en colère de ne rien avoir pu faire pour le protéger._

 _Elle avait disparu à l'instant où ses lèvres avaient rencontré les miennes. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Je compris ce qui n'allait pas depuis si longtemps. Je m'étais empressé de l'amener à l'infirmerie avant d'aller dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait me trouver. La salle sur demande. C'était à cet endroit là, à ce moment là, que mes larmes coulèrent à flots. J'avais enfin la réponse aux questions qui me perturbaient depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à aimer mes petites copines comme elles le méritaient ? Pourquoi je ne ressentais qu'une attirance passagère à leur égard ? Pourquoi, malgré mes efforts, je ne pouvais les combler ? J'étais tellement frustré, tellement fatigué, tellement triste et en un instant le nouveau m'avait éclairé._

 _J'étais gay. J'aimais et j'aime toujours les hommes._

 _Mes larmes ont beaucoup coulé ce jour là, comme une délivrance. Enfin, je savais qui j'étais et qui je ne serais plus. Je ne serais plus cet homme qui se forçait à être ce qu'il n'est pas. Je ne serais plus celui qui se force à aimer. Je ne serais plus un autre. Je serais juste moi._

 _Les rumeurs circulèrent vite mais, je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. J'attendais de savoir ce qu'en pensait Severus avant de commencer à agir._

 _Je ne me sentais pas encore près à l'affronter. Ce baiser avait été si soudain qu'il paraissait vrai. J'étais repli d'angoisses et d'attentes. Je crus même un instant qu'il pouvait être comme moi._

 _Mon cœur se brisa quand je vis à quel point il était dégoûté en apprenant qu'il m'avait embrassé._

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'éviter par la suite. Après tout, il était celui qui m'avait fait prendre conscience de mes attirances sexuelles et celui qui m'avait rappelé que les autres me trouveraient sûrement dégoûtant, voir monstrueux quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : être le plus loin possible de lui et l'oublier. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Mcgonagall m'avait imposé de faire la première danse avec Severus. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été autant en colère contre elle... et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux._

 _Après une petite dispute, nous nous étions rapprochés. En plus de m'appeler par mon prénom, Severus accepta de passer plus de temps avec moi. Je savais que je me faisais du mal à rester auprès de lui mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Plus je restais avec lui et plus mes espoirs grandissaient. J'aimais le taquiner. J'aimais le regarder. Je l'aimais._

 _Je voulais qu'il soit à moi et à moi seul. Et pour cela je devais le conquérir petit à petit. Mes chances étaient minces mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. C'était la première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un à ce point._

 _C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai aussi mal réagis quand j'ai appris qu'il devrait embrasser un autre. Je m'étais disputé avec Christina et après une interminable négociation j'ai réussi à obtenir un compromis._

 _Je soufrais. Je souffre toujours._

 _Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être proche de lui comme je le désirais. Je pensais pouvoir me contenter de rester près de lui mais, ce n'était pas possible. J'avais besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne savais plus comment agir, c'était comme devenir fou._

 _Ron ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu choisir un homme comme lui. Il avait accepté ma différence sans broncher (ce qui me surprit) mais, pour lui, Snape était comme son oncle : Un homme dépourvu de cœur._

 _Il avait tort. Snape n'était pas dépourvu de cœur. Au contraire son cœur était plus pur et rare que celui de n'importe qui. Il avait aimé ma mère comme personne n'avait dû aimer sur cette planète. Il avait aimé ma mère jusqu'à la fin. Même après qu'elle en ait choisi un autre, même lorsqu'il allait mourir, il n'avait yeux que pour elle. Et j'envie un tel amour. Si seulement son neveu pouvait m'aimer ainsi. Si seulement…_

 _Après son relooking, je me sentais sur le point de craquer. Heureusement, j'avais rejoint Ron et Hermione avant de tout déballer devant Severus mais, je ne faisais que retarder l'échéance. Ron et Hermione avaient été d'une grande aide comme toujours. Ron et moi avions joué aux échecs pour me changer les idées et Hermione m'avait soufflé à l'oreille qu'il faudrait bien, qu'un jour, je me décide à lui en parler._

 _Elle avait raison. Malheureusement, je savais que ce serait quitte ou double : soit il m'aimait, soit je le perdais. Et la peur de le perdre me faisait fuir la réalité._

 _Quand il était revenu les bras remplient de cadeaux ça avait été un moment tellement horrible. Je compris que je le perdrais aussi si je n'agissais pas rapidement. J'avais l'impression qu'on allait me le prendre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher une crise de jalousie. Et après m'être calmé, je pris la décision de tout lui dire pendant le bal._

 _Malheureusement rien ne se passât comme prévu. J'étais au premier rang quand je vis Tristan et Severus s'embrasser. Mon cœur se serrait tellement fort ma poitrine que je crus mourir. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi me semblait si loin. Comme si le monde continuait d'avancer sans moi. Christina me sortit de la salle quand elle vit que je n'étais pas bien. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de maudire Severus. Mais elle se calma quand elle vit que je ne répondais pas. Elle m'installa dans une salle de classe non occupé par le festival et me fit boire du jus de citrouille. Mon monde s'écroulait._

 _Severus était venu un peu après pour me dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Tristan et lui mais, je n'arrivais pas à le croire._

 _Il m'acheva en me disant de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Christina. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle me réconforte. Quand elle commença à être de nouveau méprisante envers Severus, je lui avais crié si fort de sortir que je crus l'avoir frappé. Elle sortit en pleurant._

 _Et me voilà maintenant à deux heures du bal. Ne trouvant rien de mieux que d'écrire dans mon journal pour évacuer. Pourtant je suis toujours aussi tendu. Que vais-je faire ? Je ne vois qu'une solution._

 _Je dois en finir avec tout ça ! Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens et après tout sera fini. Hermione a raison ! Il faut que je lui dise. Pour mon bien._

 _Mais je dois d'abord éclaircir la situation avant de lui dire. Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller me changer. Et si je le croise dans la chambre nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé._

 _Tout sera bientôt fini. Je dois juste tenir encore un peu … juste un petit peu._

Harry ferma son journal.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/ Severus ne se montre pas au bal. Harry ne sais pas où il se trouve.**

 **2/ Severus rencontre le maître potion et trouve une solution. Harry ne le reverra plus jamais.**

 **3/ Christina fait de nouveau un scandale.**


	17. Chapter 17: le bal

**.**

 **Rogue et la potion interdite**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Ma super mega Beta:** Hellwenna :D

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LE RETARD ! Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à sortir ce chapitre mais j'étais vraiment occupé que ce soit la semaine ou le week end ! j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

 **bonne lecture !**

 **Reponse à** **Bahiti pour son commentaire :** oui, je continue cette fiction, mais j'ai trouvé ta question maladroite puisque je ne pouvais pas te repondre en message privé. T.T J'avais tellement envie de te dire que oui malgré que ce soit impossible ... voilà j'espère que tu verras ce nouveau chapitre ;)

 **PS: un grand merci à ma beta Hellwenna qui à corriger les chapitre et les deux derniers chapitres de ma fanfict (la suite arrive hihi) ! Je t'adore Hellwenna :-* !**

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

Je devais trouver Drago au plus vite. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il parle, mais s'il avait réellement compris qui j'étais, je lui devais des explications et des excuses. Je ne serais pas digne d'être son parrain si je continuais à lui mentir plus longtemps. Je pensais ne jamais rien lui dire mais je n'avais pas prévu que mon état dure aussi longtemps.

Je savais où le trouver. En tant qu'ancien responsable des Serpentard, je savais très bien comment aller jusqu'à la chambre du préfet de cette maison sans me faire remarquer. Je n'hésita donc pas et posai la lettre sur mon lit avant de me préparer à partir.

 _Espérons qu'il y soit! Sinon je devrais me présenter au bal et vu les circonstances je n'en ai pas vraiment envie..._

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre ayant complètement oublié que je la partageais avec un héros de guerre au corps d'apollon. Je tombai donc sur un Gryffondor à moitié dévêti et mes yeux le détaillèrent rapidement.

Je vis d'abord ses pieds, puis ses jambes à moitié cachées par son pantalon de costume. Il devait être entrain de le mettre. Mes yeux continuèrent leur chemin pour arriver au niveau de son boxer, noir, puis à ses abdos bien dessinés.

Harry et moi devions avoir la même expression choquée. Le temps était comme suspendu. Aucun de nous n'osait bouger. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Son corps était tout simplement parfait. Soudain Harry voulu prendre la parole. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire se qu'il voulait, je fis volte face et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Harry, quand à lui, avait essayé de m'arrêter mais n'avais réussi qu'à s'entremêler les jambes dans son pantalon et à tomber.

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je paniquais autant, ni pourquoi j'avais les joues en feu. Est-ce le fait de m'être disputé avec lui ou de l'avoir vu dans cette tenue ?

J'avais chaud, si chaud. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Tout ce qui m'entourait me paraissait si oppressant. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Mon cœur battait vite que mon sentiment d'insécurité grandit. J'avais peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle lui résista.

-Severus ! On doit parler !

Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je me sentais trahi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement me laisser tranquille et aller au bal ?

-Severus, s'il-te-plait ! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé pour toujours dans ta chambre ! Ouvre moi je veux discuter. Je veux clarifier la situation.

Je me sentais comme coincé. Enfin devrais-je plutôt dire, j'étais coincé. Je ne pouvais partir de cette pièce. Pourtant je voulais partir. Aller le plus loin possible d'Harry et ne pas avoir à écouter ses parole trompeuses. Je ne voulais pas me faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas refaire confiance à ce gamin. Je n'étais rien pour lui, et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas ouvrir ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ?

 _Justement, je ne veux pas !_

-Bon j'ai compris...contente toi d'écouter ce que je vais te dire. Je veux m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'étais juste choqué. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de la situation. Comprends moi. Christina s'est vantée toute le semaine que les éclairages était parfaits et qu'elle était fière du résultat. Et quand tu m'as dit que c'était à cause de ça que tu avais été embrassé, je... j'ai mal réagis. Je m'en excuse. J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à dire. Pardon. Si ce n'est pas trop tard, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé, s'il te plait ?

J'avais refusé par un silence. Harry venait de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Severus. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu sortes. Je n'irai pas au bal sans toi.

J'aurais voulu répondre par une insulte mais je ne pouvais pas laisser échapper ma voix. Mon cœur était serré. J'avais le souffle coupé.

 _Il ne veux pas aller au bal sans moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens !_

J'attendis que mon cœur se calme pour prendre la parole.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mc Gonnagall ne va pas te sanctionner si tu ne danses pas avec moi. Elle comprendra.

Harry se contenta de dire avec douceur.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je reste ici.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Viens avec moi au bal et je te le dirai.

Je ne répondis pas.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Si je lui ouvrais, je devrais être de nouveau face à lui et je n'en avais pas envie. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, je resterai enfermé ici. Et par conséquent, je ne rencontrai jamais le maître potions et je ne pourrais pas voir Drago.

Je décidai donc de lui ouvrir la porte.

Harry bascula en arrière et tomba à mes pieds. Il sourit avant de dire « oups ».

Il n'avait toujours pas de haut.

-Si tu veux discuter, habille toi. Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ?

-Ahah, pardon.

Harry était souriant. Et me convia à m'asseoir à côté de lui mais je déclinai, préférant rester debout.

-Bon que veux-tu savoir ?

-Je veux savoir...

Les grands yeux vert d'Harry rencontrèrent les miens. Je vis qu'il était décidé à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

-...pourquoi Tristan et toi vous vous êtes embrassés. Et je ne veux aucun mensonge.

Je soupirai.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que j'étais en état de choc. Je n'ai donc peut être pas bien compris ce que tu m'as raconté.

-D'accord.

Je commençai donc mon petit récit.

-Pendant les répétitions de la semaine dernière, nous avions commencé à nous entraîner avec les éclairages. Le but était que l'éclairagiste s'entraîne et ait le bon timing pour les différentes lumières. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes au début de la semaine, mais il les a vite résolus sauf un. Le flash lumineux. Il était soit trop lumineux soit pas assez. Et à la fin de la semaine ça n'a tout simplement pas marché. On avait un peu peur que ça ne marche pas.

-Et donc vous avez décidé que s'il y avait un problème vous vous embrasseriez pour de vrai ?

-Non ! Quel horreur. On y aurait réfléchit si ça s'était mal passé à la répétition générale mais tout s'est très bien passé.

-hum... Je vois. Continues.

-La suite tu la connais. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés au passage du baiser, le flash n'est pas venu et Tristan a pris l'initiative de m'embrasser. J'étais choqué et je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Quand le flash est enfin arrivé, la trappe s'est ouverte et on m'a sorti de scène. Je te jure sur la tête de Merlin que je n'avais jamais été aussi choqué ! Ensuite Tristan est venu s'excuser. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait embrassé mais Griffon et qu'il fallait que j'oublie tout ça. Mais c'était tellement horrible que je ne pourrait jamais oublier. J'en ai des frissons rien qu'à y penser. Autre chose ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je savais que quelque choses n'allait pas dans ce que m'avait dit Christina. Quand elle m'a dit que tu en voulais à ma notoriété, j'ai commencé à comprendre. Je n'ai pas fais confiance en mon jugement...j'aurais dû. Pardon. En plus j'ai bien vu à quel point le fait d'apprendre que tu m'avais embrassé t'avais dégoutté. Je n'aurais pas dû douter. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?

Harry devait avoir l'impression que je réfléchissais à si oui ou non j'acceptais de le pardonner mais j'étais plutôt en train de réfléchir à autre chose.

 _Quand je pense que j'ai embrassé Tristan, j'ai tout de suite envie de vomir mais quand je pense au fait d'avoir pu embrassé Harry... Je ne suis pas du tout dégoutté...Comment ça se fait?_

-Severus ?

Je sursautai.

-Oui ? Répondis-je machinalement.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Je fixais ses lèvres. Elles était légèrement gercées et roses. Une fois de plus mon rythme cardiaque accéléra.

-V-vouloir q-quoi ?

-Me pardonner ?

-Ah, ça ! Oui bien sur.

-Génial.

Harry me prit dans ses bras. Je le repoussai rapidement avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Je vais finir de me préparer.

 _Je n'en peux plus...que_ _s_ _e passe-t-il avec mon corps_ _?_ _Pourquoi je réagis comme ça quand je suis avec lui ? Il faut que je me calme._

* * *

Nous nous étions donc rendus au bal. J'avais retrouvé mon calme habituel. Nous étions attendus par Mc Gonagall. Quand elle me vit, elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil. Cela ne me touchait même plus. À la fin de ce bal, je trouverais peut être une solution à tous mes problèmes. Un peu de patience. Juste un peu de patience.

Quand nous étions arrivés devant la salle Mc Gonagall s'était arrêtée.

-Bon ça va bientôt être à vous les enfants. Elle avait insisté sur le mots « enfant » comme si ça l'amusait. Vous êtes prêt ?

-Oui m'dame ! Fit Harry.

-Bien. J'ai juste besoin de parler à Rogue. Tu me permets ?

-Bien sur.

Harry s'était éloigné.

-Que me voulez-vous, veille peau ? Avais-je dit en insistant sur « vieille ».

-Je voulais juste vous dire de venir me voir après le bal. J'ai mis Carl au courant pour votre situation. Il est impatient de vous rencontrer et de travailler avec vous. Vu que vous avez tenu parole et que vous n'avez pas continué vos recherches, je vous autorise à ne pas assister au cours la semaine prochaine. Carl est d'accord pour allonger sont séjour ici pour vous aider.

 _Génial !_

-Bon allez ! C'est pas tout, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de voir comment vous dansez mon cher ami.

Je ralais et fis signe à Harry de revenir.

* * *

Quand nous entrâmes dans la Grande salle et le silence se fit. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le fond de la pièce. Sur la piste de danse. La salle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. J'avais tellement vu de décorations différentes dans cette salle que plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une mélodie très douce. Quand la directrice prit la parole tout le monde l'écouta.

-Que le bal commence !

La musique qui était si douce devint plus rythmée. Harry me prit la main et n'emmena au milieu de la piste.

Il était aussi rouge que ma chemise. Nous commencions à danser.

Je n'étais vraiment pas doué. Il fallait avouer qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment entraînés auparavant. Après lui avoir marché deux fois sur les pieds, Harry me soufflât à l'oreille « laisse toi faire, je mène la danse, ça sera bientôt fini ». Je m'exécutai. Je sentais sont souffle sur mes joues. Il me chatouillait. Il était si beau dans son costume. Il avait tant d'assurance. Heureusement qu'il était concentré sur ses pas et qu'il ne me regardait pas. Je me sentais assez nerveux comme ça !

La musique ralentissait. C'était enfin la fin de la première danse. Mais avant que celle-ci ne se finisse, Harry me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. À tel point que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

-Ce soir j'ai quelque choses d'important à te dire. Viens dans la chambre après le bal et attends moi.

La musique se finit et Harry finit par me lâcher avant de partir au milieu de la foule. La piste de danse se remplissait à vue d'oeil et je le perdis vite de vue.

 _Zut ! Mais quel idiot ! Comment je fais maintenant pour lui dire que je ne peux pas le rejoindre ?_

Je partis à la recherche d'Harry mais à chaque fois que je le voyais, il disparaissait avant que je le rejoigne. J'avais passé ma soirée à remercier des inconnus qui me disaient que j'avais été parfait dans mon rôle. Le bruit dans la salle commençait à me monter à la tête. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je décidai donc d'arrêter momentanément mes recherches et de sortir. Sur le chemin je vis Drago. Je me faufilât jusqu'à lui et lui soufflai à l'oreille.

-les hamburgers moldus.

Je partis ensuite à l'extérieur du château. Je savais que Drago me suivait. Une fois arrivé dehors, je me dirigeais dans un endroits où il n'y avait personne.

Quand Drago me rejoinis, je lui souris.

-Alors j'avais raison ? Dit-il. Tu es vraiment …

-Attends ! Parle moins fort. Il y a peut être des oreilles indiscrètes. Assis-toi ! Je vais quand même t'expliquer.

Drago me fixa et fus plus attentif que jamais.

-Tu avais raison dans ce que tu supposais dans ta lettre. Je suis désolé d'avoir gardé le secret. Je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient autant traîner.

-Mais comment as-tu fait ? Avec du polynectar ?

-Non, tu sais bien que les effets ne durent pas et que je suis malade après en avoir bu.

-Ah oui c'est vrai... Mais alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? On t'a encore donné une mission ? Je pensais que tu avais fini avec tout ça !

-Non tu n'as rien compris. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça.

-On t'a lancé un sort ?

-Drago...

-Bah quoi ? Je ne connais aucune potion ni aucune formule qui rajeunit quelqu'un. Tant que tu ne m'expliques pas je ne comprendrais pas.

-J'ai renversé des potions dans mon placard.

Drago me regarda les yeux écarquillés puis il finit par exploser de rire. Il reprit la parole quand il put reprendre son souffle.

-Désolé mais j'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire une erreur pareille. Tu es le premier dans le domaine de la sécurité. Tu vérifies toujours trois fois si tu as bien fermé tes potions, tu fais toujours attention à ce que les potions soient le plus possible au centre de la table, et j'en passe. Comment tu as pu en renverser sur toi ?

-C'est bon je sais que c'est stupide. C'est arrivé un point c'est tout.

-D'accord, et donc tu as rajeuni ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le moyen de …

-Non. Mais je trouverai bientôt la solution...enfin j'espère.

-Je vois...Oh ! Attends ! Je viens de réaliser. Tu es vraiment S...enfin celui que je sais que tu es... mais tu sors avec Potter ?

-Q-qu-Quoi ? M-mais non !

-Pourtant vous vous êtes embrassé. Enfin plutôt tu l'as embrassé.

-Je l'ai pris pour ...sa mère, finis-je gêné.

-Mais pendant la pièce quand l'autre mec...euh … j'ai oublié son nom, t'a embrassé tu as d'abord regardé dans la direction de Potter comme si tu voulais qu'il te dise quoi faire. Je t'ai aussi vu plus tôt dans la semaine. Tu semblais épanoui à ses côtés. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que tout à l'heure tu rougissais dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Alors expliques moi. (silence) Tu vois, j'ai raison. Peut être que vous ne sortez pas ensemble mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu l'aimes.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour que tu me dises des absurdités comme ça !

-Et pourquoi ce serait des absurdités ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de dire ça ? Non ! Loin de là ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsque tu es à ses côtés.

-Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je suis un homme ! Et lui aussi ! Je n'ai aimé que des femmes auparavant !

-Non, rectification, tu n'as aimé qu'une seule femme auparavant ! Ça ne prouve rien. Tu peux très bien aimer les deux genres.

-Drago, je ne me souvenais pas que tu te permettais de te moquer de moi de cette manière ! Cherches tu à me mettre hors de moi ?

-Pour l'instant, tu as mon âge alors tu ne me ferras rien... j'en profite un peu …

-Bon je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette discussion. Et puis de toutes façons, je vais bientôt redevenir comme avant donc tout ce qui s'est passé avec Harry appartiendra au passé. Je n'aurais même pas à le revoir.

-Tu pars ?

-Oui, Mc Gonagall m'attend dans son bureau.

-Je vois. Attends j'ai oublié de te dire un truc …

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir parlé. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je te considère comme ma famille.

-Oui Drago, moi aussi, tu es comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Bien que tu sois un fripon…

Je vis des larmes couler sur les joues de Drago. Je ne pensais pas que mes mots le toucheraient tant.

-Si jamais tu as des problèmes viens me voir.

-Et puis quoi encore. N'inverse pas les rôles ! Riais-je.

Je partis pour le bureau de la directrice. Les paroles de Drago trottaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas aimer Harry. C'était impossible.

 _Peut-importe comment je vois les choses c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas aimé quelqu'un qui à 20 ans de moins que moi et encore moins le fils de Lily. C'est absurde ! ...mais alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? À son torse et à son visage souriant. À sa manie de replacer ses lunettes quand il travaille. À la beauté des ses yeux. À son rire. À… Non je dois arrêter de penser à lui. Je vais reprendre mon vrai corps et tout va redevenir comme avant ! Je pourrais enfin me détacher de lui._

Je toquai à la porte de la directrice, entrai et rencontrai enfin le fameux Carl

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/ Carl et Severus trouvent une solution et Severus redevient qui il était. Par conséquent ne parlera plus à Harry.**

 **2/ C'était une camera cachée. Severus n'a pas réellement rajeuni ! On lui a juste lancé un sort qui lui donne l'impression d'être plus jeune quand il se voit dans un miroir.**

 **3/ Severus se cogne la tête contre une porte et perd connaissance le temps du prochain chapitre.**


	18. Chapter 18: Carl Tyfron

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **(25/10/2015)Ce chapitre est enfin corriger ! PArdon pour l'attente ^^ et encore merci a ma super beta !**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 18 !**

 **Je sais que je mets du temps à sortir mes chapitres en ce moment... pardonnez moi je fais de mon mieu pour trouver du temps !**

 **bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Je venais de rencontrer Carl. Il était comme sur les photos. Un homme de près de 90 ans très bien conservé. Il était rasé de près et avait les cheveux courts et teints en brun. Une forte odeur d'eau de Cologne provenait de lui. Il était habillé comme un Moldu avec costard d'homme d'affaires. J'avais du mal à croire que je le rencontrais enfin. Il était pour moi comme une idole, presque comme un dieu. Aucune potion ne lui résistait. Il était capable de faire des rendements incroyables. Une personne normale peut perdre jusqu'à la moitié de ses ingrédients en faisant une potion et lui il avait inventé des techniques plus ingénieuses les unes que les autres permettant de garder près de 95% de la quantité de base. Et croyez moi c'est incroyable.

Il était aussi à l'origine d'un grand nombre de potions. Il me serait impossible de toutes les énumérer tellement elles sont nombreuses. À ce moment là, il s'intéressait aux médico-potions. En un rien de temps il avait déjà trouvé beaucoup de potions plus ou moins efficaces. J'aurais pu dire, sans hésitations, qu'il était le plus grand Maître des Potions de tous les temps.

-Bonjour, me dit-il, tu es bien Severus Snape ? Je me permets de te tutoyer puisque nous allons travailler ensemble dans les prochains jours. Minerva m'a parlé de toi. Tu permets que je te regarde de plus près ?

-Oui c'est bien moi. Faites donc.

Carl tourna autour de moi. Regarda mes cheveux, mes yeux et l'emplacement où mes rides auraient dû se trouver. Il regarda mes bras, mes jambes et enfin, mon allure générale.

-Tu dis que tu as totalement rajeuni ? Aucune partie de ton corps n'est réticente ?

-Non, j'ai entièrement rajeuni.

-Et qu'en est-il du point de vue des organes et des cellules ?

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je veux savoir si tu as rallongé ton espérance de vie.

-Je dois dire que je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question.

-Hum, avais-tu un quelconque problème de santé qui est arrivé avec l'âge ?

-Oui, quelques uns. Dis-je en pensant aux séquelles dues à la Potion Interdite.

-Et ont-ils disparus quand tu as rajeuni ?

-Euh, maintenant que vous le dites, je n'ai pas eu une seule crise depuis que j'ai rajeuni !

Carl sourit comme heureux d'une découverte.

-Intéressant.

-Pensez vous que nous pourrions trouver une solution ?

-Oui mais pour cela je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Et tu peux me tutoyer j'aimerai ne pas me sentir comme un vieillard.

-Bien sûr !

Après notre rencontre, nous nous étions tout de suite mis au travail. On nous avait prêté une salle inoccupée. Carl logeait dans celle-ci. Il m'avait raconté qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans des endroits peu confortables. Il me racontait souvent certaines de ses aventures. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme aussi passionnant. Pour ne pas perdre de temps j'avais moi même décidé de dormir dans la salle.

Chaque jour, en plus de chercher une solution avec lui, je découvrais de nombreuses choses. Certaines de ses manies ne sont dans aucun manuel et pourtant il savait ce qu'il faisait. On aurait dit un virtuose.

Son seul défaut était qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait donc pas aidé lors de la grande guerre. Il avait disparu pendant près de dix ans. (Mais il valait mieux cela plutôt que Voldemort puisse mettre la main sur son talent inné.) Il avait fait ça réapparition après la Bataille Finale. Avec de nombreuses nouvelles potions.

Nos journées étaient toujours organisées de la même manière. Nous nous levions tôt et nous cherchions et recherchions une potion qui pourrait me soigner. Nos recherches étaient heureusement assez restreintes. Puisque j'avais le nom de toutes les potions que j'avais renversées et leurs effets entre elles. Nous avions gagné un temps précieux. Ils ne nous restait plus qu'à comprendre l'ordre pour les mélanger et s'il y avait un manière particulière de le faire.

Carl disait qu'il fallait refaire la potion et grâce à elle il trouverait rapidement l'antidote.

« Après tout, les remèdes ont toujours été ma spécialité ! » m'avait-il dit en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis après avoir mangé, nous commencions les mélanges que nous pensions les plus réalistes. Le soir, Carl allait tester les potions sur des cobayes. Mais revenait toujours frustré.

Le Sixième jour, nous n'avions encore rien trouvé de concluant. Aucun des mélanges n'avaient abouti à la potion responsable de mon état. Pourtant, nous les avions toutes testées.

Je commençais à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec lui. Il me parlait de plus en plus sèchement. Et ce soir là il me parla comme si j'étais son ennemi. Son regard était terrifiant. Sa posture menaçante.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié ?

-J'en suis sûr !

-Même pas un petit détail que tu penses peu important ?

Je réfléchis mais rien ne me vint. Je lui fis signe que non.

-Mais il doit forcement il y avoir une raison ! Pourquoi je ne trouve pas la solution ! Je viens pourtant à bout de tout ce que j'entreprends alors c'est pas cette fois que je vais rater !

Mon malaise s'amplifia. Il n'avait pas dit « pourquoi nous ne trouvons pas de solution » mais « pourquoi je ». Et quelque chose dans sont regard me pétrifia.

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui me cache quelque chose ! Tu veux garder le secret de ta potion pour toi tout seul !

-Mais non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous êtes la seule personne qui peut me faire redevenir comme avant !

-Mais pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu redevenir vieux ? Tu sais ce que je pense jeune homme ?

Son regard était vide. On aurait dit qu'il regardait un de ces cobayes et que ma vie n'avait aucune valeur. Avant que je n'eus le temps de sortir ma baguette, Carl avait dégainé la sienne et avait lancé un sort de pétrification. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Je pense que ce que tu veux, c'est te venter devant moi que tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué. Tu veux montrer que tu es plus fort que moi. Malheureusement ce ne sera jamais le cas. Et s'il faut que je te découpe pour y arriver je ne me générais pas. Je n'aurais qu'à dire a McGonagall que tu as bu une potion alors que nous ne l'avions pas encore testée et que ça t'a fait disparaître.

 _Ah...Je crois bien que je suis vraiment dans le pétrin._

* * *

 **POV Harry.**

Cela faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Severus. Il ne m'avait pas rejoint après la fête. J'avais été angoissé toute la soirée à l'idée de lui annoncer mes sentiments. Mon angoisse grandissait à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Alors quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ne rentrerai pas cette nuit là. Je fus pris de panique. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver.

En ouvrant la porte alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre pour aller à sa recherche je vis qu'une lettre était accrochée à la porte. Elle m'était adressée et m'expliquait que Severus ne rentrerai pas avant la semaine suivante. Je n'avais pas plus d'indications et quand j'avais essayé de demander à la Directrice, elle avait changé de sujet ou avait prétexté avoir autre chose à faire que de répondre à mes questions.

Un peu après, je remarquai quelque chose qui n'était pas normal alors que je regardais la carte des Maraudeurs. Severus Snape était dans le château. Et qui plus est, il était avec un homme du nom de Carl Tyfron. La situation m'intriguait. Que faisait l'oncle de Severus avec cet homme dont le nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Il devait pourtant être en vacances.

Ce fut Hermione qui leva l'une de mes interrogations. L'homme avec Severus Snape était le mage dont parlaient toutes les revues d'avancées magiques. Celui qui était assis à côté de Mc Gonagall lors du bal. Hermione était surexcitée quand elle avait appris qu'il était encore ici.

-Harry tu penses que Snape était réellement en vacances tout ce temps ? Et s'il était dans le château avec Tyfron ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas regardé la carte des Maraudeurs ?

-Depuis un moment. Je l'ai ouverte pour voir si Severus, enfin notre Severus, était encore dans le château. Et puis je suis tombé sur son oncle.

-Ah je vois. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Sev' ?

-Non.

Hermione essaya de reprendre la discussion quand elle vit que je commençais à broyer du noir.

-Que dirais-tu qu'on aille voir ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux ? On emmène Ron. On pourrait se faire une petite exploration comme au bon vieux temps, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'idée me plut tout de suite. Mais Hermione voulait attendre la fin de la semaine pour y aller. « Comme ça on ne loupera aucun cours. ».

Le jours J était arrivé. Nous voilà en route pour découvrir ce que fabriquent Severus Snape et le Roi des potions ensemble.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/ Harry, Hermione et Ron ne trouveront pas la salle malgré les indications de la carte.**

 **2/ Severus est en réalité un Phénix. Il est donc immortel.**

 **3/ Il pleut des chiens et des chats ?**


	19. Chapter 19: Aventure dans le chateau !

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Encore merci à ma super beta** **hellwenna** **!**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

Un bourdonnement résonnait à mes oreilles, mon corps était lourd et douloureux. Je faisais de mon mieux pour rassembler mes idées.

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était la forte odeur d'eau de Cologne provenant de Carl alors qu'il me faisait face.

-SEVERUS ! BOUGE !

Je ne pouvais plus bouger à cause de la paralysie et il en avait profité pour m'assommer avec je ne sais plus quoi… Mais alors où suis-je en ce moment ?

-SEVERUS !

...

* * *

La semaine était passée lentement, si lentement que j'en avais presque compté chaque seconde.

Je voulais qu'elle se termine au plus vite afin de découvrir ce que fabriquait deux savants fous dans une salle reculée du château. Mais surtout, je voulais pouvoir revoir la petite frimousse de Severus.

Quand la semaine se termina après une longue et épuisante journée, Hermione, Ron et moi nous étions réunis puis étions partis en direction de la salle indiquée par la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle indiquait toujours la même salle au fin fond du château. Le prénommé Carl faisait les cents pas alors que Snape ne bougeait pas, sûrement en train de se reposer.

Nous nous approchions de plus en plus.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? Interrogea Ron.

-Et pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

-D'habitude tu refuses ce genre d'excursion parce que c'est « trop dangereux » et là, tu veux qu'on aille à la rencontre de deux puissant mages et qu'on les espionne juste pour le plaisir ?

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, je m'ennuie à en mourir en ce moment. C'est regrettable à dire, mais depuis que la guerre est finie, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action et de frissons !

Ron et moi nous nous étions regardé un court instant. Nous nous comprenions sans même avoir besoin de parler. Nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre que les sentiments qu'éprouvait Hermione étaient aussi les nôtres. Nous avions été poursuivis pendant tant d'années. Nous avions affronté les plus dangereuses situations et le mal en personne. Et maintenant nous devions juste vivre « normalement ».

C'était impossible. L'envie de sensation extrême était présente à chaque instant de notre nouvelle vie. Mais les études restaient la choses la plus importantes.

-Hermione a raison, dis-je. Ça ne peut que nous faire du bien. Après tout ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas enfreint les règles !

Nous continuions joyeusement notre chemin. Arrivés au dernier tournant avant la salle, nous nous étions arrêtés.

-Ils sont peut être en train de préparer un mauvais coup, non ? Dit Ron.

-Qui sait… On va voir ça tout de suite !

Je mis ma cape d'invisibilité et partis à pas de loup en direction de la porte. Plus je m'approchais et plus la voix de celui qui parlait devenait forte.

-Il faut vite que je parte...vite ..vite…

Elle résonnait dans le couloir sinistre que je traversais le plus discrètement possible.

-Je vais devoir y retourner…

J'étais de plus en plus curieux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment. Un mélange d'angoisse, de peur et d'excitation.

-Peut être que...

Je déverrouillai la porte mais l'homme, plongé dans sa réflexion, ne le remarqua même pas. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je vis d'abord un homme plutôt âgé qui faisait les cents pas _C'est donc lui le fameux Carl !_ puis quelques chaudrons et table renversée. La salle était en plein désordre.

Carl parlait à voix haute et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il se tourna vers un coin de la pièce que j'avais du mal à apercevoir et finit enfin par dire :

-Je sais enfin pourquoi nous ne trouvions pas la solution ! Je comprend mieux maintenant ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser de lui. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un apprenne mes manières de faire…

Il avait l'air de s'adresser à quelqu'un. Je poussai la porte légèrement et vis ce que je pouvait considérer comme la pire situation que j'aurais pu envisager. Severus, MON Severus, était attaché à un meuble et inconscient. Je ne réfléchis pas un seul instant. Ma colère était telle que j'aurais pu tuer quiconque se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je laissa glisser la cape le long de mon dos et entrai dans la salle.

L'homme réagit enfin et pointa sa baguette vers moi. Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Après tout j'avais combattu les pires des ordures, ce n'était pas lui qui allait me faire peur. Je le désarmai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Oui je le sais. Tu es Harry Potter, dit l'homme calme comme si l'ambiance était entièrement détendue et que nous nous rencontrions amicalement.

-Donc tu sais de quoi je suis capable ?

-Tout à fait.

Son ton supérieur me fit presque sortir de mes gonds.

-Alors tu devrais prier pour que je te laisse en vie !

-Non tu ne me fera aucun mal. Car si tu me tue, les journaux ne manquerons pas un tel scoop. « Après avoir sauvé le monde sorcier, notre héros national tourne mal en tuant le plus incroyable et important Maître des Potions de tous les temps ! ». Crois moi gamin, si tu me tue, je ne donne pas cher de ta réputation.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire de ma réputation ?

Hermione et Ron venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Nous étions maintenant à trois contre un. Il était désarmé, il n'avait plus aucune chance mais il continuait à sourire.

-Je m'en contre-fout de ma réputation ! Tu as touché à quelqu'un de très important pour moi, et je compte bien te le faire regretter !

-Ce garçon là ? Me dit-il avec un geste de dégoût. Je vois que tu ne te rends pas compte de qui il est vraiment. Il fait partie des mages avec lesquels il ne vaut mieux pas traîner, si tu veux mon avis.

Je levai ma baguette dans sa direction. Il ne broncha pas.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?!

-Je ne fais que relever les faits. Cet homme cache sa vraie nature à presque tout le monde. Il est sournois et moqueur ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire du bien d'un tel être !

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explose la tête ?

Hermione posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me dire de me calmer. Je savais qu'il fallait que je reste calme et que la colère rendait aveugle mais je n'y pouvait rien. J'étais hors de moi. Carl sourit de plus belle avant t'annoncer fière de lui.

-Tu crois réellement qu'un confectionneur de potions n'a que sa baguette comme seule défense ?

Il sortit deux potions de ses poches. Il en jeta une sur moi. De la fumée fluorescente bleue en sortit.

Il jeta la deuxième sur Severus.

Quand la fumé bleue s'estompa, le mage avait disparu. Je regardai dans la direction de Severus et à mon grand soulagement, la fiole qui avait été lancée dans sa direction ne s'était pas brisée. Elle était juste fissurée.

Toutefois, je ne réagis pas assez vite à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Le meuble qui maintenait Sev' était en train de basculer sur la potion.

-SEVERUS ! BOUGE ! SEVERUS !

Je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Severus était écrasé par le poids du meuble.

Je vis du sang couler. Pris de sanglot, ma gorge se noua, ma vue se troubla. Je pris sur moi et poussai le meuble des épaules de celui que j'aimais.

Des morceaux de verre étaient plantés dans son épaule, son bras et un autre morceau dans son ventre. Il y avait tellement de sang.

-Severus, pitié, tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

-Harry laisse moi faire, réagit rapidement Hermione, je connais des sorts de premiers soins. Ron est partit chercher de l'aide à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais retrouver ce bâtard et le réduire en miettes !

Hermione m'attrapa par le bras.

-Pour l'instant, il a plus besoin de toi ici que tu as besoin de te venger !

Je regarda celui que j'aimais, immobile sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus fort sur mes joues. C'était la première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un à ce point. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire s'il m'abandonnait ?

Alors que je que la peur s'emparait de moi, Severus ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Hermione et moi attendions, le souffle coupé, qu'il dise quelque chose.

Severus leva les yeux sur mon visage, sourit et dit.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mon petit Harry qui pleure comme un bébé. On t'a volé ta sucette, c'est ça ? Je..

Severus fut pris d'une sévère toux. Quand il reprit son souffle, il ferma les yeux doucement et dit faiblement, à tel point qu'on l'entendait à peine:

-J'aurais préféré te faire pleurer autrement...

Puis il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous avions rapidement transféré Severus à l'infirmerie. D'après Madame Pomfresh, Hermione avait fait du très bon travail et la vie de notre camarade n'était plus en danger. De plus, Severus ne semblait faire aucune réaction suite à la potion en elle-même.

J'avais eu l'autorisation de rester toute la nuit à son chevet. Je ne lui lâchai pas la main de tout la nuit et cela sous aucun prétexte.

Pourtant, à mon réveil Severus n'était plus dans son lit.

* * *

 **Que c'est-il passé ?**

 **1/ Sev' a été kidnappé.**

 **2/ Sev' a fait une crise de somnambulisme.**

 **3/ Ron et Hermione on posé la cape d'invisibilité sur le lit de Sev' pour faire une blague à Harry.**


	20. Chapter 20: reveille

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Merci à Camngoc pour sa correction :D**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Je m'excuse pour tous ce retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, il y a aussi eu mes examen de semestre et il m'est arrivé quelques petits problèmes avant la publication. Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Severus.**

Lorsque j'avais repris connaissance à l'infirmerie, mes idées n'étaient pas très claires. Mon corps était engourdi et j'avais affreusement mal à l'estomac. J'eus énormément de difficulté à me redresser. Une fois assis je commençais à me souvenir de tous ce qui c'était passé.

Carl avait réussi à m'empêcher de bouger. Il m'avait ensuite attaché à un meuble pour, qu'une fois le sort levé , je sois toujours dans l'incapacité de le contrer. Pour étudier mon état il m'avait fait une prise de sang et m'avait fait boire un sérum de vérité. Comme je pouvais l'attendre d'un magicien de son niveau ce sérum n'était pas n'importe quel sérum, c'était du Veritaserum. Le plus puissant de tout les sérums de vérité. Trois goûtes suffisent pour vous faire révéler tout vos plus grands secret. C'est ainsi que nous avons compris d'où était origine de mon état.

Après un interrogatoire aussi long que pénible, Carl avait réussi à trouver l'information qui nous manquait. La véritable cause de mon état serait dû à la potion interdite que j'avais utilisée pour survivre à Voldemor. c' était une potion que l'on pouvait utiliser pour soigner n'importe quelle maladie mais aucune étude n'avait été menée à son propos à cause de la complexité de sa fabrication. On ne connaissait donc ni sa durée d'application ni les effets secondaires qu'elle provoquait.

L'hypothèse de Carl était que les effets de cette potion dureraient plus longtemps que ce que nous pouvions imaginer.

Carl en avait conclu que c'était la potion interdite qui avait réagi avec le puissant poison qui s'était renversé sur moi. Ainsi elle m'avait soigné plus que nécessaire en allant jusqu'à soigner mes propres cellules.

Je me devais de retrouver Carl au plus vite. Après avoir vu ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arriver à ses fins deux choses m'effrayaient. La première étant qu'il puisse réellement trouver le secret de la jeunesse éternel et la seconde qu'un magicien de son niveau meurt à cause de la potion interdite. S'il venait à mourir toutes les potions et les inventions qu'il aurait été susceptible de créer auraient été perdues avec lui. Et il était hors de question que je laisse un tel génie mourir.

Malgré la douleur je m'étais levé. Mon corps ne bougeait pas comme je le voulais. J'étais engourdi et faible. Je mis même un moment à comprendre que si je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mon lit c'était parce que quelqu'un me tenais fermement la main. J'eus un sursaut quand je le vis. Harry était là, endormi au coin de mon lit. J'avais repoussé sa main de toutes mes forces mais cela fut difficile. Quand il me lâchât enfin je vacillai jusqu'au couloir. J'essayais de ne pas tomber mais le monde tournait autour de moi . Il m'avait fallu un moment avant d'arriver à destination.

J'étais enfin devant la porte de Drago. Je toquai assez fort pour qu'il m'entende mais assez doucement pour en pas être entendu par les autres Serpentard. Ma tête me lançait tellement que je sentais que je pouvais basculer à tout moment.

La porte s'ouvrit. Drago mal réveillé me regarda perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais làaaaaah à cette heure ? bailla Drago.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur.

Drago me dégagea le passage. Je fis deux pas avant de trébucher. Heureusement le jeune blond m'avait rattrapé avant que j'eus heurté le sol.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

Il passât sa main froide sur mon front. La sensation était extrêmement agréable. J'avais l'impression que mon mal de tête partait légèrement.

-Mais tu es brûlant ! Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Non !

-Severus ! Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Tu as vu ton état ? Je te dit que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie alors tu te tais et tu me suis !

-Non ! Il y a plus important !

-Plus important que ta santé ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

-Écoute moi…

Drago me fixa avec colère. Mais il savait que quand j'avais une idée en tête on ne pouvait pas m'empêche de la réaliser. Il m'installât sur un fauteuil et mis une couverture sur mes épaules puis allât s'installer sur une chaise qu'il déplaça pour se mettre en face de moi.

-Très bien je t'écoute.

C'est ainsi que j'en étais venu a raconter à Drago comment je m'étais fait attaquer par un savant fou et que je m'étais retrouver à l'infirmerie dans un sale état.

-Je suis donc venu directement demander ton aide. Maintenant que tu es à la tête de la famille Malfoy tu as de nombreux contacts. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le retrouver. Si Carl découvre réellement le secret de la jeunesse éternelle il risque de vouloir encore plus ! Et ça pourrait être affreux pour tout le monde !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Le tuer ?

-Non ! Loin de là ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il meurt ! Non je veux lui effacer la mémoire ! Apres tout devrait aller !

-D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais ce n'est pas toi qui y vas ! Tu as vu ton état !

\- Non il faut que j'y aille !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne pour mon état sinon la situation pourrait se répéter !

Drago semblait réfléchir. Il écrivit une lettre et me dit qu'il irait la déposer à la volière après que je sois retourné à l'infirmerie.

-Tant que je n'ai pas reçu de réponse tu peux bien aller te reposer non ? Dans tout les cas je viens avec toi. Tu ne pourras pas l'affronté seul !

 _C'est que le petit Drago à bien grandi. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi courageux un jour._

-D'accord, allons-y. Mais si tu pars sans moi je jure que je te tue.

Le visage de Drago était devenu plus pale. A croire que je l'intimidais toujours malgré ma nouvelle apparence.

Drago m'avait enveloppé de draps pour que je n'attrape pas froid lors de la traversée du château. J'avais l'impression d'être sur-couvé. Il avait passé un bras derrière moi pour me soutenir. Après avoir traversées les couloirs, nous arrivions près de la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était à ce moment précis que l'on pu apercevoir un héros en pleine crise de panique. Il venait de sortir de la salle en regardant dans tout les sens. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire? Drago ne loupa pas l'occasion de se moquer du jeune brun.

-Alors le balafré, tu as perdu ton doudou ?

Harry se tourna vers nous et sans vraiment poser son regard sur Drago. Il posa plutôt ses yeux sur moi. Sans que je ne compris ce qu'il se passait il couru vers moi et me pris dans les bras. Il me serra si fort que je crus un instant qu'il en voulait à ma vie. Après avoir desserré légèrement son étreinte, il me soufflât doucement à l'oreille.

-Merlin merci ! Tu es là !

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laissez. J'ai un message à envoyer. Dit Drago qui commençait à s'éloigner

 _Lâcheur !_

Harry me relâcha et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Snape !

-Ah…

Je venais de me réinstaller dans un lit. Dès que ma tête fut posée sur l'oreiller, je m'endormis. Ce fut presque immédiat. Je n'avais même pas laissé le temps à Harry de me dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

À mon réveil Madame Pomfresh était en train de changer mes bandages.

-Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur hier ! Arrivé comme ça couvert de blessure ! Je vous jure les élèves veulent ma mort à m'épuiser comme cela ! Je ne peux pas me reposer deux minutes sans que l'un d'entre vous ne se blesse ! D'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te blesses avec une fiole de potion ? Ressouder la peau est tache facile mais on ne peut pas le faire s'il y a des risques d'infections. Bois ça ! C'est justement pour luter contre les infections ! Je viendrai plus tard pour souder ta peau avec un peu de chance tu seras sur pied demain.

Je bus la boisson qu'elle me tendait. Elle avait un goût horrible, un mélange entre le jus de bave de crapaud et d'une boisson extrêmement amère. Heureusement un verre d'eau était aussi à ma disposition et je pus me débarrasser du gout atroce de ce médicament.

Ma tête me faisait beaucoup moins mal. Du moins, elle ne tournait plus. Madame Pomfresh m'avait aidé à me redresser et j'étais placé sur des oreillers. Elle partit et tira le rideau qui me séparait du reste de l'infirmerie.

Harry se tenait la debout.

 _Merde je l'avais oublié celui la…_

Harry prit place sur une petite chaise à droite de mon lit. Il ne dit rien et me fixait dans les yeux. Il semblait en colère.

-Si tu continus de me fixer comme ça je vais commencer à avoir peur. Dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu devrais peut être avoir peur… Harry fronça les sourcils et semblait de mauvaise humeur.

 _Je devais être à moitié endormi. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait appelé « Snape » mais ça devait être dû à la fatigue._

-Tu es en colère ?

-Oui.

Harry me fixa à nouveau droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

-Et je peux te demander pourquoi sans me faire assassiner ?

Harry se leva et attrapa le colle de mon haut. Il était très proche de moi et semblait encore plus en colère que jamais.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te soit mis dans un tel merdier ! Tu te rends compte que si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps ce fou t'aurait tué ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller là bas sans prévenir personne ?

Je restais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Pour une fois aucune réponse ironique ou sarcastique ne me venait. D'une certaine façon il avait raison je m'étais mis dans une situation dangereuse et peut être que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre parce que je me savais en faute. Ou alors je ne pouvais pas parler parce que c'était la première fois qu'on s'inquiétait autant à mon sujet. Il n'y a pas si longtemps la plupart des personnes, que je côtoyais, auraient souhaitaient ma mort plutôt que de prier pour ma survie.

Harry me lâcha mais resta penché sur le lit.

-Tu te rends comptes à quel point tu nous as fait peur.

-Je suis désolé.

Harry se rassit.

-Maintenant explique moi ce que tu faisais là-bas.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce serait te parler d'une part de ma vie que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses.

-Je vois. Mais peux-tu me promettre une chose: Quand tu seras prêt, racontes moi tout. Pas uniquement sur cet incident mais aussi sur toi. Je veux en apprendre plus.

-Promis.

 _Comme si j'étais du genre à raconter ma vie à quelqu'un._

Harry me sourit.

-Bon je reviens en fin d'après-midi. Madame Pomfresh est censé finir tes soins. Je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à ta chambre.

(J'avais réellement dû rêver tout à l'heure. Impossible qu'il sache ma réelle identité.)

* * *

Une fois les soins finis ce ne fu pas Harry que je vis à l'entrée de l'infirmerie mais Drago.

-C'est bon je sais où il est. On part quand tu veux.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer? a votre avis ?


	21. Chapter 21: Trop Tard !

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Merci à Camngoc pour sa correction :D**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans._ _Mcgonagall_ _ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **POV externe.**

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

Ils se trouvaient face à un immeuble Moldu dans le centre de Londre. Ce bâtiment était particulièrement intimidant. Des gardes et des cameras était placés à l'entrée. Severus réussit à lire la plaque qui trônait au dessus des portes : « Banque central ».

-Oui c'est bien ce que l'on m'a dit.

 _Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse là …_

Severus soupira.

-Bon allons dans ce bar, on trouvera bien une solution, fit-il en montrant un établissement de l'autre coté de la route.

Severus et Drago rentrèrent et allèrent s'installer à une petite table ronde. Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre leur commande. Severus commanda deux bières.

-Excusez moi jeune homme mais puis-je voir votre carte identité ?

Drago me regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu veux te prendre pour plus grand que tu ne l'es vraiment, Sevi ? Une bière et une limonade voici ma carte. Fit-il en faisant son plus beau sourire.

La serveuse qui ne semblait pas indifférente au charme de Drago partit le rouge aux joues.

-C'est nouveau ta façon de t'adresser à moi.

-C'était ça ou tu lui montrais une carte sur laquelle il est écrit que tu as trente-neuf ans. Tu préférés que je la rappelle ?

Severus n'émit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

-Il nous faut des infos,repris Severus.

-Et si on interrogeait cette charmante créature ? Mon charme peut, peut être, servir. Dit le jeune blond qui leva le menton plein de fierté.

Quand l'innocente jeune femme revint leur servir leurs boissons, elle semblait distraite par ce qui se passait derrière et non par Drago.

-Patron ! Y'en a un qu'a clapsé à la banque. Y'a un'ambulance !

Severus se retourna rapidement, posa de l'argent sur la table et s'exclama.

-Drago, on y va ! Et vous gardez nos boisson on revient dans un instant !

-Sev' tu ne penses quand même pas que.

-C'est même très probable.

Une fois arrivés près de l'ambulance, ils virent des hommes emmener un corps emballé dans un sac noir. Severus se précipita à leur niveau. On lui barra la route. Il regarda l'un des hommes droit dans les yeux.

-S'il vous plaît, laisser moi voir cet homme ! On vient de m'alerter que mon grand père à eu une crise cardiaque. Pitiez, laisser moi vérifier si c'est lui !

Les hommes lui lancèrent un regard de pitié. L'un des hommes posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme triste qu'il voyait en face de lui.

-Pas ici. Suis nous dans l'ambulance.

Drago n'eut pas l'autorisation de les suivre.

Quand l'un des ambulanciers souleva le draps, Severus découvrit sans surprise le visage de Carl. Il fit la plus triste expression qu'il était capable de faire et fit même mine de pleurer sur le cadavre. Une main l'écarta du corps et commença à refermer la fermeture éclaire.

Avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de terminer, Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à tous les hommes présents dans l'ambulance puis il se tourna vers le cadavre et tendit une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

«Oubliettes!»

-Comme ça c'est fait. Severus révoqua son sort de sommeil. Les hommes lui demandèrent s'il voulait venir avec eux à l'hôpital ce que Severus refusa. Il prétexta qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sortit donc de l'ambulance et alla rejoindre Drago.

-Alors ?

-Même s'il se réveille de sa mort, il aura tout oublié. Enfin normalement il aura uniquement oublié les 6 derniers mois.

-Mais il est mort… comment pourrait-il se réveiller ?

-La potion à comme effet d'arrêter le cœur.

-Combien de temps ?

-La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, j'étais trop mort pour m'en souvenir.

Drago sourit, non mécontent de retrouver son parrain sarcastique.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On rentre et on prie pour que ça ne recommence pas.

-Ça ne te tenterait pas de faire un petit détour ? Il faut que je te dise quelque choses sinon tu risques de bientôt te retrouver dans une situation difficile.

-et bien je crois que ma limonade m'attend de l'autre coté de la rue alors allons-y !

* * *

 **POV Drago.**

Je n'étais pas rassuré à l'idée de faire une telle annonce à mon parrain. J'avais aussi énormément de mal à me concentrer à cause de cette magnifique blonde qui me faisait de l'œil au comptoir. Quand nous nous étions fixés, elle avait légèrement mordu sa lèvre inférieure. C'était tellement irrésistible et excitant. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller la chercher et de l'allonger sur le comptoirs. Je voulais l'entendre crier, pouvoir poser mes mains sur sa poitrine généreuse et embrasser son cou qui sentait si bon. Je…

-Drago ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je te disais qu'il fallait surveiller Carl si jamais il se réveillait...D'ailleurs tu devais me parler de quelque choses, non ?

-Non, c'est juste que Potter sait qui tu es réellement...dis-je toujours déconcentré par la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pardon ?!

Je venais de réaliser l'énorme bourde que je venais de commettre.

 _Oups. Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être distrait comme ça ! J'en loupe pas une._

-Euh, je l'ai entendu discuter avec Granger. Ils discutaient sur le fait que c'était bizarre que ce soit le nom de Snape qui soit apparu sur la carte mais que ce soit toi qu'ils aient trouvé. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle carte il s'agit mais ils en ont conclu que tu n'étais pas Severus Rogue mais bel et bien Severus Snape… Je suis désolé...j'aurais peut être dû ne pas te le dire.

Il semblait choqué. En même temps je le comprenais, il venait d'en finir avec l'un de ses principales problèmes voilà que je lui donnais de nouvelles raisons de s'inquiéter. J'espérais tout de même que ça lui permettrait d'avancer dans ça relation avec Potter. S'ils finissaient ensemble, je savais qu'il me serait facile de les embêter. Je pensais même me venger de Potter. J'interrompis ma rêverie lorsque je vis le visage sombre de Sev'. Il semblait très songeur.

-Drago, je pense que je vais te laisser là. Je doit discuter avec Harry. J'ai un dernier service à te demander. Va à l'hôpital dans deux heures et demande leur si Carl est bel et bien mort. S'il est vivant préviens moi sur le champs.

-Compris.

Severus m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un regard doux.

-Et soit gentil avec la demoiselle, fit-il avant de partir.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

* * *

 **Que vas-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **1/ Harry et Sev' vont discuter et comprendre qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre et aller fêter ça dans leur chambre .. :3**

 **2/ Severus rentre vite faire c'est valise et part.**

 **3/ Severus retrouve sa véritable apparence.**

* * *

 **RIP Alain Aickman**


	22. Chapter 22:Je n'aurais peut être pas dû

**.**

 **SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Merci à Camngoc pour sa correction :D**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Petite nouveauté : à partir de maintenant je marque le nouveau point de vue dans lequel je me place à chaque changement. Les modifications ont été faites sur tous les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture ! Amusez vous bien :)**

* * *

POV Severus.

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la chambre, le Gryffondor n'était pas présent. Je m'étais donc assis à la table en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Drago. Harry était au courant de ma véritable identité. Je me sentais bizarre. Je venais enfin d'en finir avec Carl. Mais maintenant que cette affaire était fini je recommençais à penser à toutes sortes de choses. À toutes ces choses que je m'étais forcé d'oublier. Le visage d'Harry souriant après que j'eus prononcé son prénom, nos moments complices, ses crises de jalousie qui avec le recule me paraissaient beaucoup plus mignonnes et le fait que Drago avait oser dire que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié envers mon camarade de chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce que je ressentais vraiment mais j'étais sûr d'une choses. J'avais étrangement envie de le voir. Je ne pensais pas un jour désirer à nouveau voir quelqu'un à se point. Seul Lily avait eu cet effet sur moi.

Après un long moment dans mes pensées je m'étais levé pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Je ne voulais pas quitter la chambre par peur de manquer Harry. Je m'étais donc reporté sur son armoire à friandise. Même si je n'étais pas un grand fan de sucreries, je devrais bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose de passable. En parcourant l'armoire j'avais remarqué une petite fente qui semblait indiquer un double fond. J'avais l'habitude de dénicher les cachettes. Comme à chaque fois que j'en découvrais une je vérifia si un sort protégeait la trappe.

Elle était ensorcelée par un sort simple qui prévenais la personne à qui appartenait la trappe que quelqu'un était en train de la lui prendre. Bien évidemment je connaissais le contre sort. Quand j'ouvris la trappe je vis un petit livre de couleur bordeaux avec des petits motifs de décorations dorées. Sur le dessus il était écrit : « Ne pas toucher, si tu ne veux pas rejoindre Voldemort en enfer ! »

(Plutôt dissuasive cette note. Mais bon maintenant que je l'avais dans les mains je pouvais bien jeter un coup œil.)

Je reculas et me rassis sur la chaise. En l'ouvrant je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Qui aurait cru que Harry puisse tenir un journal. Je m'apprêtais à le fermer puisque fouiller dans la vie des autres était une chose que je n'avais jamais aimé mais ma curiosité était plus insoutenable que jamais. Et lorsque je vu mon nom je me mis à lire. Je commençai ma lecture à notre rencontre et le journal finissais par ce texte :

* * *

Journal d'harry.

 _Le soir du bal j'avais donné rendez vous à Severus pour lui exprimer mes sentiments._

 _J'avais pensé à mille et une tournures de phrases pour lui dire sans qu'il ne prenne peur. Parmi mes plus beaux scénarios je finissais par le plaquer au murs et à l'embrasser sans qu'il ne me résiste. Mais bien plus souvent, je pensais à une fin plus réaliste. Une fin où je lirais très clairement sur son visage du dégoût et de la peur. Après tout, même dans le monde des sorciers ça ne doit pas être courant un personne qui à ce genre d'attirance._

 _Les heures avaient tournées mais il n'était toujours pas venu. Je restait patient en me souvenant de notre danse et à quel point il était irrésistible. Je me rappelais de son visage rougissant de honte après m'avoir marché sur les pieds. Il était si craquant._

 _Toute fois la nervosité reprit le dessus. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui dire mais je me l'étais promis…_

 _Malheureusement, il ne vint pas dans la chambre cette nuit là, me laissant seul avec mon anxiété._

 _Lorsque j'avais retrouvé Severus quelques jours plus tard, il était au fin fond du château. Évanoui et blessé. Il ne bougeait plus. J'avais même cru que j'allais le perdre. Je me sentais si impuissant. Je ne lui avais même pas dit ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Pas tant que je ne savais pas se qu'il ressentait pour moi._

 _Après le sauvetage de Severus, Hermione et moi avions réfléchi à l'aspect suspect de cette affaire. Après tout le nom affiché sur la carte de maraudeur n'était pas en accord avec la personne que nous avions trouvé au fond du château. Cela pouvait être dû à deux choses, soit la carte du maraudeur s'était trompé ce qui était très peu probable, soit notre camarade n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être._

 _Après tout cette deuxième hypothèse n'était pas improbable. L'étudiant était arrivé peu de temps après la disparation du professeur. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais à des âges différents et enfin il avait le même caractère._

 _Nous en étions donc sûr : Severus Rogue était en réalité Severus Snape._

 _Pendant que je veillais sur celui que j'aimais à l'infirmerie, j'eus le temps de réfléchir. Est-ce que sa véritable identité changeait quelque chose aux émotions que j'éprouvais pour lui ?_

 _Je m'étais endormi lors de cette réflexion. À mon réveil, quand je vis qu'il avait disparu, mon cœur s'était serré comme à chaque fois que j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose._

 _Je m'étais précipité à l'extérieur pour partir à sa recherche. Lorsque je vu son visage, je sus que sa véritable identité m'importait peu. Je l'aimais. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je devais lui dire. Lui dire que je savais qui il était et que malgré cela je l'aimais de tout mon cœur._

 _Aujourd'hui j'attends que Severus revienne. Je l'avais vu partir avec Drago. Ils sont sûrement allés régler leur compte avec Carl mais je n'avais pas réussir à les suivre._

 _J'aimerais qu'il rentre vite. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que je l'aime. Je veux l'enlacer, lui sussurrer des mots doux, le voir frémir. Je veux parcourir son cou. Je veux ses lèvres et son coeur. Je le veux dans mon lit, l'entendre me supplier de le prendre. Qu'il soit Snape ou Rogue je m'en fiche, je le désire, je l'aime._

 _Severus, à ton retour je te dirais que je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive !_

 _Fin du journal d'harry._

* * *

Pov Severus

Je n'arrivais pas à croire les quelques lignes que je venais de lire. Harry avait écrit qu'il m'aimait. Même s'il savait qui j'étais vraiment, il m'aimait quand même. Mon coeur tambouriné dans ma poitrine alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon calme. Je me surpris à sourire. Un rire nerveux s'échappât de mes lèvres.

-Ahah il m'aime ! Il m'aime !

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

J'étais tellement heureux de savoir cela pourtant je doutais toujours d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments. De plus nous avions 20 ans de différence et nous étions tous les deux des hommes, étais-ce vraiment acceptable ? Et puis … Il y avait encore tellement de raisons pour me ramener sur terre et me rappeler que si je tombais amoureux de ce jeune homme je risquais une nouvelle fois de souffrir. Je ne voulais plus jamais perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais.

C'était à ce moment là que j'entendis du bruit au niveau de la porte d'entré. Je me leva par réflexe et cacha le journal dans mon dos.

Harry entra dans la chambre. Mon cœur qui semblait déjà battre à une vitesse impressionnante accéléra encore. Je me sentais soudainement coupable et anxieux. C'était maintenant qu'il était censé m'avouer ses sentiments pourtant je n'étais pas prêt et je ne savais toujours pas quoi répondre. Pourtant il était en face de moi. Quand il ouvrit la bouche mon cœur stoppa net. J'étais tétanisé par ce qu'il risquait de dire.

-Severus, Tu vas bien ? Ton visage est rouge.

Je fis oui de la tête mais rien n'allait. Mes idées étaient en vrac, mon corps ne se pliait presque plus à ma volonté.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air …

Il s'approcha de moi mais je recula. Il fronça alors les sourcille, me regarda de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ton dos ?

-R-rien…

Harry bondit sur moi passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me saisit l'avant bras. Il descendit jusqu'à rencontré ma main et compris se que je dissimulais. J'avais des vertige et du mal à respiré. Lorsque que Harry releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux il était aussi rouge que je devais l'être.

-T-tu n'as quand même pas…

Je retenais mon souffle.

(Trop près, il est trop près!)

-lu mon journal ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je me contentai de détourner les yeux. C'était alors qu'il me poussa sur le coté en me faisant un croche patte. J'attéris le dos plaquer à son lit.

-C-comment as-tu pu ?

-J-je suis désolé…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Harry passa sa main sur ma joue, ce fut comme un petit choc électrique et je sursauta. Il me força à tourné mon visage vers lui et me dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me souffla à l'oreille :

-Tu mérites une petite punition.

Alors que son souffle me chatouillait l'oreille, je me rendis compte de se qu'il venait de me dire. Je m'apprêtais à protester mais il saisit mes deux bras au niveau des poignets et m'obligea à les placer au dessus de ma tête. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas décrire les sensations que j'avais ressenti car elles étaient un mélange de nombreux sentiments mais elles étaient tout le contraire de désagréable. Il profita du fait que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Le baisé devint plus intense. Je me laissais doucement entraîné par la situation. Harry lâcha un de mes bras et passa sa main sous ma chemise. Il commençait à déboutonner le dernier bouton. Je commençai à me débattre mais Harry ne lâcha pas mes lèvres et semblait déterminé à ne pas me laisser m'enfuir. Quand il finit de déboutonner ma chemise il lâcha mes lèvres pour descendre les siennes sur mon torse.

-Arrête… avais-je dit à bout de souffle…

-Continue de m'implorer comme ça et je ne répondrais plus de rien, c'est tellement adorable.

-Qu-e …

Harry posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire.

-Chuuut ! Je ne suis peut être pas aussi beau que ma mère mais contente toi d'apprécier le moment.

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa fort à la porte.

-Laisse. Avait dit Harry qui commençait à descendre ses mains dangereusement sur mon entre jambes.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir. On se retourna tous les deux d'un bon.

Je mis un moment à réaliser se qu'il se passé. Drago était debout et afficher un air choqué. Il entra et ferma la porte. Il tenais dans ses bras un bébé.

-Severus, Harry je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment pareil...Croyez moi j'aurais préféré vous laissez entre vous mais il y a quelque chose de plus important que vos retrouvailles.

Il avait dit ses quelques mots en désignant le nouveau né dans ses bras.

Harry s'empressa de se relever et essaya de cacher sa gène du mieux qu'il put. Je n'arrivais pas à parler ce fut donc Harry qui pris la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

Drago me fixa avant de demandait si nous pouvions mettre Harry dans la confidence par rapport à Carl.

-Oui parle s'il pose des questions je m'en occuperais, avais-je a peine réussi à articuler.

-Severus, tu te souviens que tu m'as demandé d'aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier si Carl était bel est bien mort ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, je tiens Carl dans mes bras en ce moment même …

Je repris mes esprits en un instant.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a rajeuni jusqu'au nourrisson ?

-Je crois bien.

(Ah…)

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/ Severus et Harry disent à Drago de repartir et de se débrouiller avec l'enfant. Ils continueront ensuite leur petit moment intime.**

 **2/ Severus décide d'adopter l'enfant et part de Poudlard.**

 **3/ L'enfant n'est pas Carl et Drago se fait arrêter par la brigade de protection de l'enfance.**


	23. Chapter 23: Fin

**SEVERUS ET LA POTION INTERDITE**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Merci à Camngoc pour sa correction :D**

 **Genre :** _Humour, yaoi(mais légèrement)_

 _Tout publique._

 **Resumé :** _Severus a commis une erreur en rangeant ses potions et le voilà maintenant dans la peau d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Mcgonagall ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'inscrire en tant qu'étudiant, le temps de trouver une solution. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Dans quelle maison sera-t-il ? Qui sera en charge de lui présenter le château ? Severus/Harry_

* * *

 **Salut à tous. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à ecrire ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre cloture ma fanfiction. merci à tous ceux qui m'ont accompagner dans cette aventure. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Il nous fallait trouver une solution pour l'enfant que Drago tenait dans ses bras. Après ce qui venait de se passer avec Harry, j'avais du mal à réfléchir. Je décidai de faire ce qui me semblait le plus judicieux sur le moment. Parler de la situation à Mc Gonagall.

Pendant que nous nous rendions au bureau, Harry s'approcha et tenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je sursautai violemment en le repoussant. Il s'excusa et continua de marcher en regardant ses pieds.

Mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Ce qui venait de se passer me semblait irréelle. Toutefois la rougeur des pommettes d'Harry me montrait le contraire.

Une fois arrivées devant le bureau, Drago demanda la permission d'entrer en expliquant que la situation était sérieuse.

Notre chère directrice nous laissa entrer et afficha une mine perplexe lorsqu'elle aperçut l'enfant.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, elle prit la parole.

-Alors qu'elle est la situation ? Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'enfant.

-Oui, dis-je.

-Expliquez-moi.

-Commençons par le commencement…

J'expliquais tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Elle ne dit rien mais on pouvait facilement lire la surprise sur son visage.

-Alors tu dis que cet enfant est Carl et qu'il aurait trop rajeuni après avoir compris comment tu …

Elle s'arrêta et fixa Harry.

-Tu l'as mis dans la confidence ?

-Oui.

-Je vois. Ça n'arrange pas notre affaire. Moins de gens sont au courant, mieux c'est. Je pense qu'Harry est digne de confiance mais qu'il serait sage que nous soyons les seuls à connaître ce secret. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? -Après un hochement collectif elle reprit- Severus, es-tu sûr que cet enfant est Carl ? Il ne devrait pas avoir tous ses souvenirs et pouvoir parler comme tout le monde.

-Effectivement. Je n'ai pas perdu les miens alors pourquoi aurait-il perdu les siens ? Drago tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

-OUI ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux se transformer ! Je te rappelle que tu lui as lancé un sort d'oubliette.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

-Severus, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…. S'inquiéta Mc Gonagall.

Je lançai un regard vers Harry qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

(Il faut que je me reprenne ! Arrête de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé ! La situation actuelle est plus important !)

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je manque de sommeil c'est tout.

* * *

Après une demi-heure assis à réfléchir à ce que nous devions faire, Mc Gonagall annonça quelque chose des plus surprenant.

-Je n'ai qu'à l'adopter.

Nous sommes tous les trois restés bouche bée.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le surveille pendant qu'il grandit. Et de préférence quelqu'un qui connaît la situation. Quand il sera apte à parler je lui ferrai boire un sérum de vérité pour m'assurer qu'il ait véritablement perdu la mémoire. Si tu ne retrouves pas ton véritable âge, il devrait en faire autant. Et s'il a bien eu une crise cardiaque à son bureau et qu'il y a des témoins on pourra le faire passer pour mort.

-Mais cela n'est pas un peu extrême ?

-Non, dit-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, j'ai toujours voulu un enfant mais je n'ai jamais pu en avoir. Ce sera un plaisir pour moi.

Mc Gonagall afficha l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. L'enfant rit.

-Et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose tu seras la personne à qui je le confirai. La situation te convient-elle ?

-Mais on risque de te poser des questions sur l'origine de l'enfant comment vas-tu faire ? l'avais-je interrogé.

-Je m'en occupe. Je sais comment m'y prendre tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Et puis je connaît certaines personnes haut placées qui me doivent encore quelques petits services.

-Mais comment vas-tu finir l'année si tu as un enfant ?

-Ce n'est qu'un nourrisson je peux m'en occuper jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je trouverai quelqu'un de confiance pour prendre soin de cette école de sorciers lorsqu'il sera trop grand pour que je puisse le garder ici. Et je reviendrai quand il deviendra étudiant à son tour.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Certaine. Regardez moi ce petit bout de chou. Je l'élèverai correctement je vous le promets. Et puis il y a-t-il vraiment d'autres solutions ?

* * *

Nous avions tous quitté le bureau de la directrice.

-Si je m'attendais à ça... rit Drago.

Harry le suivit et ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Leur fou rire fut communicatif et m'emporta à mon tour. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je riais mais j'avais l'impression d'enfin lâcher la pression des derniers jours.

Une fois notre fou rire terminé Drago commença à partir rejoindre son dortoir et nous lança un dernier « Amusez-vous bien les amoureux» avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

L'ambiance redevient immédiatement tendue. Nous regagnons notre chambre sans un mot ni regard. Une fois arrivé Harry pris la parole.

-On peut discuter ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Oui, puisqu'il le faut….

Une fois que je l'eus rejoint autour de la table, Harry joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser à cause de sa nervosité. Il me lança quelques regards furtifs sans réussir à soutenir les miens.

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je t'en prie.

Il se raidit et me regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis que Drago nous avait interrompu.

-J-j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser…

-Alors pose les, ça ira plus vite que d'attendre que je comprenne par moi-même.

-Euh… Je veux d'abord comprendre pourquoi tu lisais mon journal…

-Je l'ai trouvé par hasard et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire quelques lignes.

-Malgré ma mise en garde.

-Je suis déjà mort une fois alors de simples menaces de peuvent pas me faire aussi peur.

-Tu n'aurais quand même pas dû.

-Je suis désolé.

Harry sembla surprit de mes excuses. Cela me vexa légèrement. J'avais beau être un homme peu aimable, je savais reconnaître mes tords.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? Je peux retourner à ma chambre ?

J'avais beau ne pas le montrer j'étais aussi peu à l'aise que lui. J'avais du mal à rester calme alors qu'il y avait moins de deux heures nous étions dans une posture plus intimes.

-Non ! Fit-il. J-je voudrais savoir s-si par hasard tu…

-Je, quoi ?

-S'il était possible que tu éprouves la même choses que moi.

-Éprouver quoi ? Un désir d'adolescent en chaleur qui ne comprend pas ce que c'est que l'amour et qui pense que cette effusion d'hormones est due au grand amour ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au couple langui d'amour et ce genre de choses !

-Sever...

-Et puis quoi ? Moi avoir des sentiments pour toi ? Non mais c'est de la folie… pourquoi je …

-Severus !

Harry avait saisi mon visage entre ses mains.

-Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je…je ne sais pas… laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non ! Je veux savoir !

-JE NE PEUX PAS TE LE DIRE ! Criais-je en le repoussant de toutes mes forces.

Il fut projeté contre un meuble. Mais semblait déterminer à ne pas me lâcher.

-Pourquoi refuses tu à ce point de me dire ce que tu ressens ? C'est si horrible que ça ? Si tu me détestes dit le ! Je peux le supporter ! Je...

-JE TE HAIS !

Harry se figea et pâlit mais je continuais de lui hurler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-JE te HAIS ! Je te hais d'agir ainsi avec moi ! Je te hais depuis le jour de ta naissance ! Je hais ton visage qui est si semblable à celui de James! Je hais tes yeux aussi magnifiques que ceux de ta mère ! Je hais me sentir bien quand je suis avec toi alors que tu représentes tout ce que je déteste ! Je déteste ne plus réussir à te haïr ! Je déteste avoir eu peur que tu me détestes si tu connaissais ma véritable identité ! Je déteste être heureux quand je suis avec toi. Je déteste être sens dessus dessous après se qu'il s'est passé simplement parce que ça ne m'a pas déplu ! Je te déteste...

Harry s'avança vers moi et pris mon visage entre ses deux mains.

-Ça ressemble plus à une déclaration d'amour qu'à des insulte.

-Et puis quoi encore !

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Puis il susurra.

-Si tu me repousses je prendrais ça pour un non définitif et je ne t'embêterais plus jamais.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Il semblait effrayé que je le repousse mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Il recula légèrement son visage et me regarda comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part. Ses yeux verts étaient si beaux, son regard suppliant était irrésistible. Je me laissai aller en envoyant valser toutes les fausses excuses que je m'étais trouvées pour ne pas continuer et l'embrassai à mon tour. Nos échanges devinrent de plus en plus passionnés et de plus en plus intimes. Nos souffles s'entremêlèrent. Mes pensées se troublèrent. Je m'abandonnais totalement à ses caresses. Ses mains passèrent de mon visage à mes hanches. Il me serra contre lui avec force. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Il me demanda dans un soupire si on pouvait aller plus loin. Je lui répondis par un baiser et nous avions repris là où nous en étions plus tôt dans la soirée.

* * *

L'année terminée, j'avais été repéré et embauché par un centre de recherche sur des potions de défense contre les forces du mal. Le centre avait entendu parler de mes incroyables dons dans le domaine des potions et voulait du sang neuf pour les aider à avancer. Quand à Harry, il venait de décider de passer le concours pour devenir auror et était plus studieux que jamais. Nous vivions ensemble. Nous nous disputions souvent pour un rien et parfois il nous fallait du temps pour nous réconcilier. J'étais tout de même heureux de notre petit confond. La vie était plus calme que je ne l'avais jamais vécue et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Drago, à ma grande surprise était devenu un enseignant de Poudlard, il remplacait Madame Rénée Bibine en tant que professeur de Vol et arbitre de Quidditch. Il prévoyait de devenir arbitre pour de plus grande compétition mais l'enseignement avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Peut-être deviendra-t-il entraîneur ? Qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réserve ?

Il avait aussi rencontré une jeune femme magnifique et moldu, qui lui avait fait changer d'opinion sur beaucoup de choses. Elle lui avait fait confiance dès leur première rencontre et ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur les phénomènes étranges qui l'entouraient. Il fallut plusieurs mois à Drago pour lui avouer qu'il était un sorcier, ce à quoi elle avait répondu « très bien et cela change quelque chose entre nous ? Car je serais triste de ne plus voir tes magnifique yeux ». Il était heureux comme jamais. Il n'osait pas me la présenter par peur que je tombe sous son charme.

Parfois les amis d'Harry nous rendent visite, parfois mes collègues et parfois c'était mon filleul «Quentin» et sa mère Minerva.

Le temps passait lentement mais tout me semblait possible maintenant. Je suis heureux d'avoir survécu.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A bientot :D**


End file.
